


Между "Здесь" и "Там"

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Вторая Вселенная [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «А знаете, – продолжила Алиса уверенней, – вы ведь надеетесь, что этот мир сроднится с тем. Не даете себе возможности осознать: они хоть и близкие, но разные. И того, что случилось там, здесь никогда уже не произойдет... Живите своей жизнью, найдите свой путь и своё счастье». Сиквел к «Здесь и Там». Два года спустя.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Вторая Вселенная [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536595





	1. Предисловие: Здесь

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Здесь» - мир Роулинг без учета интервью*. «Там» - АУ-шный мир, в котором в Хэллоуин восемьдесят первого Поттеры не погибли. Что же такое «Межмирье» и есть ли оно... Насчет него даже ученые не могут прийти к единому мнению.  
2\. Это именно сиквел к «Здесь и Там». Подозреваю, что без прочтения того фика этот понять невозможно. И фильм «Формула Любви» тоже желательно (хоть раз))) посмотреть.  
* В одном из интервью Роулинг сказала, что ей очень жаль, но родители Невилла остаток жизни провели в Мунго. Автор этого фика ответил: «Ничонизнаю», - и «вытащил» их оттуда 30 июля 1998-го, за два года до событий этого фика.

_\- Вона, опять у нашего парня ипохондрия сделалась!_  
\- Пора. Ипохондрия всегда на закате делается...

\- ...А "любовь" у латинцев как обозначалась?  
Кф. «Формула любви»

  
  
  
– Ты уже проснулся? А сколько времени? – Кло с трудом оторвала голову от подушки, но голос был бодрый, улыбка – такой же радостной и сияющей, как обычно, а обращенное к Родольфусу лицо выглядело так, будто она только что встала из кресла лучшего стилиста, а не две секунды назад открыла глаза после не то чтобы бурной (в его-то годы!), но совершенно не скучной ночи.  
  
«Самообновляющиеся косметические заклинания. Хорошая вещь, но опасная – разрушают естественную внешность, еще лет пять – и не помогут даже они», – промелькнуло в голове, и он мысленно обругал себя старым занудой. Ладно, дурацкое желание придираться к мелочам еще можно объяснить спецификой работы, где невнимательность могла стоить жизни. Но откуда бралась то и дело накатывавшая глухая тоска, порой заставлявшая его вечерами покидать общество очередной красавицы и часами бродить по улицам, как знакомым, так и впервые увиденным?  
  
Родольфус полюбовался промелькнувшей на идеально-прекрасном личике Кло гримаской, в которой смешалось желание еще немного вздремнуть и готовность по первому зову подняться и следовать его желаниям. И как у нее такое получается? Прав он был, поверив рекомендациям и выбрав агенство с неброским названием «Незабываемый Марсель». Они действительно предлагали лучший... Лучших девушек. Кло была совершенством, и благодаря ей его пребывание в Марселе обещало стать незабываемым.  
– Тебе необязательно со мной идти, – сказал Родольфус, и она снова улеглась, укрывшись именно так, чтобы дать ему напоследок полюбоваться плавным изгибом загорелого плеча.  
  
***  
  
Прошел длинным коридором; в лифте, изукрашенном, как дамская шкатулка, поднялся на одну из разноцветных крыш отеля. Поморгал, привыкая к яркому солнцу, равнодушно оглядел сидевших за столиками немногочисленных «ранних пташек» и замер: в углу, под неестественно зеленой пальмой, смотрела в журнал та, которую он никак не рассчитывал здесь увидеть. Которую никогда в жизни не надеялся увидеть.  
  
Льиса поправила упавшую на глаза угольно-черную прядь и потянулась к дымившейся рядом чашке.  
  
То, что это никакая не Льиса, а ее местный двойник, Алиса Лонгботтом из этого мира (которая его терпеть не может, и есть, за что), Родольфус понял, только когда подошел – ноги сами принесли – к ее столику. Коснулся спинки высокого стула – едва-едва, только обозначая намерение, готовый моментально повернуться и навсегда исчезнуть из жизни этой женщины.  
  
– Прошу прощения, м-мадам Лонгботтом! – Имя будто споткнулось об язык, зацепилось, не желая отрываться – чужое, ненастоящее. Потому что для него она давно уже была «Льисой». Вернее, не она. Та, из другого, навсегда закрытого для него мира; его лучшее воспоминание. – Здесь свободно?  
  
Алиса («Нет, черт возьми, _мадам Лонгботтом_, запомни, придурок, а лучше запиши!») ... Алиса отложила журнал, взглянула сперва удивленно, потом узнала, и будто тень легла на лицо, мимолетная, но Родольфус не смог не заметить. Развернуться и уйти, и незачем было...  
  
– Конечно, мистер Лестрейндж. Присаживайтесь.  
  
Уйти после того, как предложили составить компанию? Глупость какая!  
  
– С черными волосами вам лучше.  
Алиса улыбнулась:  
– Они почему-то сами темнеют. С полгода назад это началось, забавно так.  
  
Разговор лился на удивление легко, он боялся, что будет хуже. Она рассказывала о жизни в Англии и расспрашивала о том, как он тут, во Франции. У него все было прекрасно, у них тоже. Кажется, стоило порадоваться?  
– В аврорат мы с Фрэнком так и не вернулись, открыли детективное агенство.  
– У меня тоже частная практика, – кивнул Родольфус.  
  
На вопрос, каким ветром ее занесло в Марсель, ответила уклончиво:  
– По работе.  
– Да, и я.  
  
Родольфус из своего занятия секрета не делал. Прояви Алиса хоть каплю интереса, охотно рассказал бы о богатом магле, получившем в наследство странную книгу и обратившемся за консультацией к нему, одному из известнейших в магловском мире специалисту по антиквариату. Маги к нему приходили, если нужна была консультация по Темной магии и защите от нее.  
Но она только кивнула и вновь потянулась к журналу.  
– Вы здесь одна?  
Покачала головой, указала взглядом на гостиничные окна:  
– Фрэнк не любит рано вставать.  
Мог бы и не спрашивать. Они вместе, всегда и повсюду вместе. Как они с Беллой когда-то.  
  
Но ведь сейчас ему удалось застать ее одну, как его двойнику в далеком девяносто втором, в том мире? А вдруг и у них, здесь...  
  
– Вы что-то сказали? – выглянула из-за страницы с колдографией: три ярко накрашеные девицы в мантиях, похожих на одеяния дементоров, скалились и потрясали кислотных цветов гитарами. «Кристина Уорбек и группа "Ведьмы из Ада"! Не пропустите единственный концерт!»  
«Если бы я точно знал, что он будет _единственным_, может, и сходил бы», – подумалось.  
  
– Нет, вам послышалось, мадам Лонгботтом.  
И снова это неуклюжее имя!  
– Такое чувство, что вам неприятно ко мне так обращаться. Привыкли по-другому, да? По имени?  
– Да... Льиса.  
  
«Как у вас такое называют? _Чистосердечным признанием_? Что ж, считай, что признал. И признался».  
  
Алиса побледнела.  
– Всё так плохо? – с трудом выговорила.  
  
«Всё просто замечательно».  
  
– А знаете, – продолжила она уверенней, – вы, мне кажется, до сих пор надеетесь, что этот мир сроднится с тем. Не даете себе возможности осознать: они хоть и близкие, но разные. И того, что случилось там, здесь никогда уже не произойдет. К примеру... Я уже никогда не узнаю, каково это – любить вас. Мне вы... – Алиса запнулась, прикусила губу, и Родольфус мысленно продолжил: «отвратительны». – ...Безразличны, – выбрала более вежливый вариант она. – И я вам тоже. Вы любите ту, другую, так не отвлекайтесь на «подделки».  
  
Родольфус вздрогнул: именно этим словом его когда-то «приложила» Белла, заставив увидеть происходящее с ним в том мире другими глазами.  
  
– Живите своей жизнью, найдите свой путь и свое счастье. – Алиса допила кофе, положила рядом с чашкой купюру и горсть мелочи. Поднялась: – Извините, мне пора.  
Шагнула в проход между столиками и вдруг остановилась:  
– Знаете... Если будет совсем плохо – напишите нам... мне. Постараюсь сделать... – и снова заминка; и его мысленное: «...над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не вздрагивать при звуках вашего голоса!». И снова не угадал: – для вас все, что в моих силах.  
– Благодарю вас.  
  
«Я тоже сделаю все возможное, чтобы не потревожить вас больше никогда. "Живите своей жизнью", мадам Лонгботтом... Льиса. Уж это вы точно заслужили».  
  
***  
  
Кло спала на боку: одна рука под щекой, вторую закинула за голову. Идеальная, беспроигрышная поза: дает возможность оценить красоту и округлой груди, и тонких пальцев с розовыми блестящими ногтями, и рассыпавшихся по подушке густых волос. Даже не верилось, что ночью он трахал это произведение искусства.  
Чертова тоска пополам с раздражением снова поднялась, и пришлось медленно сосчитать до трех – пока не не опустилась темная взвесь обратно на дно души.  
  
Набросил мантию, вытащил мешок с галеонами из бесполезного – разве что от честных людей защитит – гостиничного сейфа. Высыпал на тумбочку горку золота, подумал, прибавил еще немного.  
– Я уезжаю, – сообщил проснувшейся Кло.  
– А как же недельный контракт?  
– Я не собираюсь сообщать в агенство, что уехал раньше. Можешь провести оставшиеся два дня так, как считаешь нужным.  
– Спасибо, – она больше не улыбалась во все тридцать два, смотрела спокойно-доброжелательно. На его предложение выспаться, раз уж номер все равно оплачен до полудня, покачала головой: – Если выдались два дня отпуска, надо использовать их на всю катушку!  
Надо же, а раньше она себе жаргонных словечек не позволяла. "Рабочее время" закончилось?  
  
Кло быстро оделась, сгребла деньги в крохотную бархатную сумочку – наверняка оборудованную уменьшающими и лишающими веса заклинаниями.  
На пороге одарила сияющей улыбкой:  
– До свидания, месье Л’эстранж! Время, проведенное с вами, было лучшим в моей жизни! Надеюсь на скорую встречу!  
  
На этом ритуал прощания был закончен, и Кло вдруг взглянула на него совсем по другому, с какой-то усталой женской мудростью. Прямо как бабушка Агата с портрета в галерее. Родольфус даже подумал, что агенство лукавит, уверяя, что возраст девушек, которых оно предлагает, «от 18-ти до 25-ти лет».  
– Ты странный, – вздохнула она. – Как будто забор вокруг себя возвел, а про калитку забыл. Ну, или ключ от нее потерял. Теперь и сам оттуда не выйдешь, и к тебе никто не заберется. Трудно, наверное, так жить?  
– А кому жить легко? – пожал плечами.  
Кло хмыкнула и, наконец, закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Родольфус подошел к окну, из которого, если хорошенько высунуться и задрать голову, можно было увидеть кафе на крыше.  
– Докатился, – проворчал. – Уже шлюхи тебя жалеют!  
  
Но в чем-то она была права: что-то важное он действительно давно потерял. Или сам потерялся?  
  
  


_Они не испаряются, они не растворяются,_  
Рассказанные в сказке, промелькнувшие во сне, -  
В Страну Чудес волшебную они переселяются.  
Мы их, конечно, встретим в этой сказочной стране...  
В. Высоцкий «Песня Кэрролла»


	2. Вижу цель, верю в себя

_\- Голова все может. Давайте все с самого начала._  
...  
\- Добрый вечер, дамы и господа!  
\- Итак, мы начинаем.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

Все-таки Родольфус не сдержал данного себе слова: никогда больше не обращаться к Лонгботтомам. Оправданий, само собой, нашел массу. И что ему до чертиков нужен был список пропавших без вести за последние годы. И что искать его пришлось бы в закрытых архивах министерства, а кто его туда пустит? И что в задуманной авантюре не стоило пренебрегать ничем, если хочешь остаться в живых. А он хотел, особенно теперь, когда в его безоблачной, но довольно пустой жизни появилась цель. Очень хотел.  
Потому расспрашивал и тех, кто встречался когда-то с двойником, и тех, кто мог чем-то помочь в изысканиях, которые тот проводил, но – по крайней мере, в одном – не довел до конца.

***

О теории «Ворот», возможности путешествовать по иным мирам не только сознанием, но и в телесной оболочке, он услышал от Гермионы Грейнджер – бывшей подвижницы Поттера, ныне работающей в Отделе регулирования и надзора за магическими существами и доводящей тамошних консерваторов до предынфарктного. Не успели они «проглотить» закон об облегчении тяжкой судьбы домовиков, как она им подсунула следующий проект, о правах оборотней. А тот скандал с драконом из Гринготтса, которые едва не привел к новому гоблинскому восстанию?

Ответила она только на четвертое письмо, но встретиться согласилась: на следующий день, в общей библиотеке. Родольфус ожидал увидеть злобную мымру неопределенного возраста и почти удивился, когда к нему подошла миловидная девушка в строгой, но удивительно ладно сидящей на ней мантии. При виде него мадам Грейнджер вдруг смутилась, опустила глаза, и Родольфус, мысленно назвав своего двойника «уродом» и «бабником», все же не смог не оценить его вкус.

Она потратила много времени и еще больше слов, уговаривая его оставить глупую затею. Волновалась: то облизывала губы, то накручивала на палец блестящий каштановый локон, рассказывая о множестве вселенных и совершенной невозможности выбрать среди них нужную. Впрочем, к их следующему разговору Родольфус прочитал все книги, которые она ему по этой теме насоветовала, и вполне мог поддержать дискуссию:  
– А как же «ключи»? Люди, обладающие способностью открывать двери в Межмирье и проходить его, оказываясь в нужной им реальности?  
– Да легенда это! – горячилась Грейнджер. – Сказка, вроде «зелья возвращения»! Вы про него читали?  
Он кивнул.  
– А мы с Ру... с вашим двойником его приготовили!

Труднее всего Родольфусу оказалось не рассмеяться, слушая ее рассказ и представляя того, блевавшего гигантскими гусеницами.

– Ладно... Допустим, зелье – легенда. Но сами «ключи»? Тот же Игноциус Таунсенд, «Игни-странник», он же существовал?  
– Уникум? – предположила Грейнджер.  
Родольфус поморщился. Ох уж эти гряз...маглорожденные, вернее, «магловоспитанные» теоретики! Мало кто из них способен уяснить, что в магическом мире не бывает уникумов, не бывает исключений. Есть разные уровни владения магией, но хотя бы раз в столетие-другое найдется тот, кто сумеет... Нет, не достичь, но хотя бы приблизиться к верхнему. В умении использовать собственные возможности, как Дамблдор. Или дотянуться до тех крупиц знания, о которых другие не решались и подумать, как Лорд... Главное: даже то, что было доступно им – не уникально, просто редко встречается.  
Именно это он Грейнджер и объяснил.  
– Обладание сверхспособностями тоже подчиняется этим законам. Змееусты, метаморфы, природные анимаги и врожденные легиллименты с окклюментами не толпятся на площади перед Гринготтсом, но все-таки история знает больше одного в любой из этих категорий. Точно так же должно быть и с «ключами». Так, а не иначе. Это основы магии, вы не могли не изучать.  
Конечно, не могла. Все, что можно выудить из книг, мадам Грейнджер давно выудила и надежно спрятала в уголках своей, кажется, бездонной памяти.  
– Допустим... Но как же вы его найдете?

А это уже был другой вопрос. И, кажется, с ответом на него ему могло помочь одно сравнительно новое детективное агентство.

***

_\- Готовы ли вы сказать нам всю правду?_  
\- Ну... Всю - не всю... А что вас интересует?  
Кф. «Формула любви»

Не так уж много времени понадобилось, чтобы убедить себя в том, что слова Алисы «если будет совсем плохо» можно трактовать и как «если будет нужно»; а ее «напишите мне»... Или она сказала «нам»? Так он и сделал: адресовал письмо обоим. А потом снова уговаривал себя, что ни капли не разочаровался, когда на встречу в условленное место пришел один Фрэнк. И что не было ничего странного в его желании оградить любимую женщину от разговоров с такой неприятной личностью, как Родольфус. Он и сам бы защищал и ограждал... если бы было, кого.

– Вы просили список пропавших за последние сто лет, – уточнил Лонгботтом, выслушав его. – Представляете, насколько он велик? Война с Гриндельвальдом и две – с Лордом, не считая «обычных» исчезновений. Может, расскажете, что вас конкретно интересует?

Отчего было не рассказать? Интересовали Родольфуса не столько пропавшие неизвестно куда, сколько вернувшиеся. Или вроде никуда не исчезавшие, но внезапно изменившиеся.  
Лонгботтом обещал помочь и сдержал слово – они вдвоем просидели над старыми газетами, журналами и пергаментами почти неделю.

В копилку знаний Родольфуса добавилась пара любопытных заклинаний: «поиск по слову» и «поиск по совпадению деталей картинки». О последнем он даже не слышал – видимо, что-то из новых разработок «Лаборатории Экспериментальных чар».

– Вообще-то, я мог бы и один, – попытался он избавиться от ненужной теперь помощи.  
– Полгода над этим всем просидишь, – усмехнулся Фрэнк. – Тут ведь не только заклинания знать надо, но и уметь сформулировать запрос. К тому же, мне ли не знать эффективности проводимых тобой поисков? Достаточно вспомнить, как вы Лорда вернуть пытались. И это вас четверо было, а тут один.

– Шутки у тебя... – Родольфус поморщился. И, раз уж тот сам об этом заговорил: – Почему ты со мной возишься?  
– Возятся с грудными младенцами. А я помогаю человеку, столкнувшемуся с проблемой. То есть, выполняю свою работу. К тому же, не буду скрывать... – Фрэнк отодвинулся от стола, откинулся на стуле так, что тот теперь опасно балансировал на двух ножках, взглянул задумчиво: – Ты и сам по себе интересен.  
– И чем же? – все это начинало злить. Похоже, Фрэнк заметил, усмехнулся:  
– Успокойся, или от твоего взгляда газеты вспыхнут, а мне их еще в архив сдавать. Отказаться работать с человеком, который сыграл такую роль в моей судьбе? Даже не попытавшись понять, что он из себя представляет? Ну уж нет, это Льиска может себе позволить "думать эмоциями". А меня бы потом любопытство сожрало.  
– И к какому выводу пришел? – Подняться и уйти прямо сейчас, и к чертям все!  
– Ты странный...  
– Что-о?!  
– А что ты так вскинулся? – удивленно взглянул Фрэнк. Еще бы – он-то не знал, что только что повторил фразу Кло, проститутки из марсельского агентства. Из лучшего, надо сказать, агентства. И – как бы Родольфус не относился к ее способу заработка, – такого же профессионала в своем деле, как они с Фрэнком – в своих.  
Да что они все, сговорились, что ли?!  
– ... Ты необъяснимо располагаешь к себе. И это не комплимент – с чего мне их тебе делать, ты же не блондинка с сиськами? Но факт остается таковым. Мне часто приходилось встречаться с мошениками – они добивались своего, втираясь в доверие к людям. Для этого есть определенные приемы, и им можно научиться. А тебе все это дано от природы. Тебе ведь известно значение слова «дар»?

Родольфус кивнул. Еще одна из древних легенд. То, чем высшая сущность может одарить понравившегося ей человека. У волшебников больше всего известны «дары Смерти» – три вполне материальных предмета. Маглы любили истории о подарках нематериальных: ремесленники мечтали добиться немыслимых успехов в своем деле, девушек – «серых мышек» привлекала способность очаровывать мужчин. И прочая ерунда. Вот предки посмеются, если их спросить, не склонялась ли над его колыбелью добрая фея!  
Или не посмеются?

– То, чем обладаешь ты, очень похоже.  
– Бред.  
– Возможно. И даже скорей всего. В любом случае – ты действительно думаешь, что я мог не заинтересоваться? Ладно, давай работать, а то и вдвоем провозимся до Рождества.

И они снова склонились над старыми подшивками.

Фото пропавших без вести, детей и взрослых. От старых, желто-серых и выцветших, веяло тоской и обреченностью, фигуры на них едва шевелились, лица расплывались.  
«Мартин Уайт, торговец кормом для гиппогрифов и тестралов. Последний раз видели в Лютном переулке, в девять вечера, восьмого ноября тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятого года... Любые сведения... Вознаграждение...»  
Мерлин, ну кто же шляется по Лютному на ночь глядя? Какие уж там сведения, хоть за деньги, хоть без? Разве что так:  
«Найден неопознанный труп». Описание одежды, приметы...  
Взмах палочки, заклинание шепотом... На колдографии пропавшего и трупа проявляются похожие детали, чуть посвеченные зеленым. «Вероятность совпадения – 74%».  
– Он?  
– Несомненно. Недостающие двадцать шесть отнесем на счет качества колдографии и сохранности тела.  
Фрэнк отложил газету подальше и потянулся за следующей.

Тоже двуцветная картинка, но уже четкая. Родольфус даже вздрогнул – настолько смотревшая с нее девушка была похожа на молодую Беллатрикс. «Цедрелла Блэк, 20 лет... Последний раз видели дома... 27 декабря 1937 года... Любые сведения...»  
Какая-то тетка Беллы? Но почему он никогда о ней не слышал?  
А вот и ответ на все. В колонке «Разное», месяц спустя: «Бракосочетание С. Уизли и Ц. Блэк». Теперь понятно и то, почему Блэки о ней не упоминали. Наверняка после этой заметки на их семейном гобелене появилась еще одна дыра.

Цветное фото. «Карадок Дибборн... Любые сведения...»  
– Этот точно не найдется.  
– Поверю на слово, – Фрэнк отложил еще одну газету в стопку «бесполезное».

Стопка эта росла на глазах, то и дело принимая к себе что-нибудь из соседней, «Требует проверки». Иногда становилось страшно: а если так и не найдут? Если то, что умеют «ключи» – не способность, а упомянутый Фрэнком чертов «дар»? Во время беседы с Грейнджер он и забыл об этом, а она, наверняка, даже не знала. Хоть упоминания и в магловских сказках встречаются, но именно поэтому большинство к ним и относится, как к сказкам.  
Способности – логичны, подчиняются законам магии и поддаются классификации. Дары – непредсказуемы, как погода в горах и, мать их за хвост, они _могут_ быть уникальными. И тогда все, что ему останется, это «сходить за цветочком с могилы Игни-странника»*. Который, как он успел понять, точно был "ключом", и чьей могилы, как известно любому магу старше пяти лет, никогда не существовало.

___  
* Эквивалент выражения «Сходи туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что».

***

В итоге из длинного списка осталось три имени.

– А три – это куда меньше, чем сто восемьдесят семь, так ведь? – Родольфус сам не заметил, как они с Фрэнком перешли на «ты».  
– Круг поиска сужается?  
Он улыбнулся, соглашаясь. Осталось встретиться с этими тремя.

***

В печально известную сорок девятую палату в Мунго заходить все же не стали: даже если пребывавший там «Терсон, Дуглас, коммивояжер» и был «ключом», помощи от него ждать не приходилось. Все последние годы не приходилось. С тех пор, как после месяца отсутствия его обнаружили в Косом переулке: Терсон неспешно прогуливался мимо «Флориш и Блоттс», помахивая привязанными за спиной крыльями. А из одежды на нем были... только крылья.  
Минус один.

***

Трактирщик «Пибоди, Томас» о своем исчезновении рассказывал охотно:  
– Возвращаюсь я, значт, со склада, и тут ап – и провалился в дыру какую-то! Только под ногами дорога была, а потом вдруг расступилась. Падаю я, значт, вниз... Долго так падаю... Потом в комнате большущей оказался, а там – чудовища подземные, на коркодилов похожи, только на задних лапах ходят и ростом – во! – Пибоди поднял руку над головой. – Сперва они что-то болтали по ихнему, потом меня к столу позвали, а там чего только нет! Я какой-то похлебки навернул, да, видно, они туда зелья сонного бухнули. Так за столом и вырубился. Просыпаюсь – вокруг темно, где я – непонятно. Оказалось – перед собственной дверью прикорнул. Захожу, а там все ревут, и жена, и дети. Я-то думал, меня ночь не было, а оказалось – вторая неделя пошла.  
Фрэнк согласно кивнул. Прошептал, наклонившись к Пибоди:  
– Точь-в точь как с моим братом было! Его аккурат перед прошлым Рождеством утащили, и месяц в такой же комнате продержали. Там еще стенки синие были, с цветочками. И до потолка не достать, ну точно как в Хоге, в Большом зале.  
– Точно-точно! – подтвердил трактирщик.  
– Обнаглели эти твари подземные! – стукнул Фрэнк кулаком по столу. – Налей-ка, друг, нам еще по одной!

Родольфус не сразу догадался, зачем Фрэнку рассказывать сказки про своего не существующего брата.  
«Врёт?» – спросил взглядом. Получив утвердительный ответ, коснулся сознания Пибоди и едва сдержал смех.  
Подземный житель, вернее, жительница, оказалась всего одна, и меньше всего она напоминала «коркодила». Обернутая вокруг головы рыжая коса с руку толщиной, высокая грудь, а задница... Да, рядом с такой красоткой и семь ночей пройдут, как одна. Сами же «подземелья» подозрительно смахивали на переулки Хогсмида.

– Зачем ты ему все это рассказывал? – спросил Родольфус, когда они закрыли за собой дверь трактира.  
– Какого цвета стены в моем кабинете? – поинтересовался тот вместо ответа.  
На секунду испугался, что вернувшаяся к Фрэнку пару лет назад крыша снова решила сказать «прощай». Помолчал, пытаясь представить себе его кабинет – впрочем, без особого успеха.  
– А я помню? Светлые, вроде.  
– «Вроде», – передразнил Фрэнк. – А еще ты, в отличие от Пибоди, задумался, прежде чем ответить. Люди так всегда делают, когда припоминают. Что характерно – так и не вспомнил, а ведь приходил туда каждый день в течение недели. Мужчины редко обращают внимание на подобные вещи. Ну, и еще кое-что в его рассказе меня насторожило.  
– Значит, проверял?.. А почему не легиллименцией? – добавил, когда Фрэнк кивнул в ответ на первый вопрос.  
Тот помрачнел:  
– Человеческий разум – хрупкая вещь, не стоит туда без нужды ломиться... Правда, потом все равно не выдержал, – признался он. – Захотелось точно узнать, почему врёт, зачем!  
– Ну и как? – с усмешкой спросил Родольфус.  
– Классная задница у «коркодила», – невозмутимо ответил Фрэнк, и оба расхохотались.  
Так или иначе – минус второй «подозреваемый».

***

Третий, «Макфлинн, Мэтью», недавно закончивший шестой курс Хогвартса, тоже врал. Только он, в отличие от Пибоди, использовал поход к подружке как прикрытие.  
– А раньше вы друзьям другое говорили, – покачал головой Фрэнк.  
– Да мало ли что я... Сказал же: у Тины был. А врал тогда, потому что папашка у нее придурок. Сказал, если узнает, что я туда шарюсь, превратит в садового гнома, за ногу раскрутит и запустит в ебе... в общем, за изгородь.

«А сейчас зачем врешь?» – хотел спросить Родольфус, но Фрэнк, каким-то седьмым чувством угадав его намерения, отправил прогуляться. Обратно его позвали примерно через полчаса.

– Мэт, можешь рассказать нам обоим свою историю? Только ничего не упуская, ладно?  
Мальчишка подозрительно взглянул на Фрэнка:  
– Ну вы-то, вы хоть мне верите?!  
– Я верю.  
Кажется, его это успокоило, начал рассказывать:  
– Я к этому маглу в сарай случайно попал. Ну, как случайно: с пацанами поспорил. Они доказывали, что он колдун, а я – что псих просто. Или, как там оно у маглов называется: «изо-бре-татель». Нет, правда – что я, колдунов из поселка не знаю? В общем, залез туда. Смотрю – стоит хрено... Что-то типа машины, только не обычная, а без колес. Ну, я внутрь сел, а там цифры, вроде календаря. И две даты – одна тогдашняя, а другая – тыща шестьсот какой-то год. Число не помню. Ну, я решил приколоться и переставил на восемьдесят первый, как раз недавно на истории магии проходили. В общем, только засветилось это тридцать первое октября, семь вечера, а оно как загудит! И искры во все стороны! Думаю, ну его на... В общем, подальше эти магловские игрушки. Вылез, на улицу вышел... А там холодрыга и мимо меня всякая мелочь бегает, и все в масках дурацких и с тыквами! А я, прикиньте, стою в шортах и майке, как дебил! Не, лето же, я только-только на каникулы приехал, результат СОВ ждал. А потом... – голос у мальчишки сорвался, и продолжил он уже тише: – Потом вдруг фонари погасли, а в конце улицы показалась фигура, темная. И тут я допёр! Эта хреновина, в сарае – это же магловский хроноворот! И я взаправду оказался там, в тот самый день, когда Тот-кого-нельзя-называть в первый раз пропал! И пропал он как раз тут, у нас, в Годриковой! И это он сейчас ко мне идет! А я стою посреди улицы, в майке... Дурак-дураком... Сам не знаю, как за кустом оказался, он мимо прошел – и дальше, туда, к тому дому, где сейчас памятник. Потом оттуда крики, плач детский, потом как ёб... Рвануло что-то. А я так и стоял, смотрел, – Макфлинн совсем скис. – Зассал... в смысле, струсил. В такой день попал – и струсил.  
– А хотелось вмешаться?  
– Ну, типа...  
– Ты молодец, что удержался, – Фрэнк ободряюще похлопал его по руке. – Историю нельзя менять. Ни магловскими хроноворотами, ни магическими.  
– Вы правда так считаете?  
Фрэнк кивнул.  
– В общем, не помню, как я снова в этом сарае оказался, в машину залез и дату выставил. Правда, промахнулся раз: вместо одиннадцатого июля семнадцатое ввел. Домой захожу, а там все на ушах и меня уже в розыск объявили, – закончил Макфлинн. – Похоже, я не очень-то вам помог? – догадался он.  
– Похоже на то.  
Минус последний кандидат на роль «ключа».

***

– И что теперь делать? – задал Родольфус риторический вопрос. К его удивлению, Фрэнк ответил:  
– Есть одна мысль. Давай завтра у меня встретимся?

На следующее утро он застал Фрэнка разгребающим ту стопку газет с сообщениями об исчезновениях, которую они однажды просмотрели вдвоем. Он вытащил одну, протянул Родольфусу.  
С фотографии смотрела девица лет двадцати. Бледное неулыбчивое лицо, темные волосы забраны в хвост на макушке.  
Сесилия Хоторн, аврор, пропала летом девяносто шестого. Просто исчезла во время одного из нападений Упивающихся. Бесследно, само собой.  
– И что? Я слышал про ту стычку возле Даунинг-стрит. Сам, правда, к тому времени уже родную камеру в Азкабане обживал. Так что если даже кто-то из безутешных родственников хочет предъявить претензии...  
– Руди... – давно он не видел Фрэнка таким серьезным. – Ты доверяешь... хм-м... моей памяти?

И какого ответа он ждал?  
– В том, что произошло за последние два года – да.  
– Уже неплохо. Так вот: я более чем уверен, что встречал эту девушку в коридорах министерства. В последние два года.  



	3. «Ключ» и дверь

_Обо мне придумано столько небылиц, что я устаю их опровергать.  
Между тем биография моя проста и обычна.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

Робардс выдвинул ящик с надписью «Выпуск-1994». Вытащил четыре папки, задумчиво повертел:  
– Хорошие были ребята. Их еще Хмури учил, все налюбоваться не мог на эту красавицу, – протянул им одно из дел. «Тонкс, Нимфадора», – было написано под портретом в черной рамке. – Фамилии тут у них те, которые были на момент выпуска. Тонкс потом свою точно поменяла. – Робардс вздохнул: – Хмури все говорил, что умница, далеко пойдет. Пошла-а...

Обращался он исключительно к Фрэнку, и Родольфус порадовался, что не пошел беседовать с главой аврората один.

– И этот вон, – снова фото с траурной окантовкой. «Уилсон, Стивен». – Маглорожденный, его арестовали зимой девяносто восьмого. Погиб по дороге в Азкабан. Остальным из той группы удалось бежать, все живы... А вот и Хоторны,– на стол легло еще два дела: «Хоторн, Джеймс» и «Хоторн, Сесилия». Поженились курсе на втором… Или на третьем? В общем, почти как вы с Аликс когда-то. Этот пошел на повышение, сейчас заместитель главы нашего департамента, – указал на «Джеймса». – Нача-альство! – протянул насмешливо и отправил его папку на место, куда менее бережно, чем предыдущие, Тонкс и Уилсона.  
– А она? – Фрэнк взял в руки последнюю. Родольфус сразу же узнал девицу с колдографии в газете. Траурной рамки у портрета не было. Выходит, Фрэнк не ошибся, и она действительно жива?  
– Уволилась.  
– В январе девяносто седьмого? – уточнил, пролистав до последней страницы.  
Робардс пожал плечами:  
– Если там так написано...  
– Почему, не знаешь?  
– А должен? Эта девица проболталась полгода неизвестно где, потом появилась – и сразу мне на стол заявление. Ну, что ты на меня так смотришь? Я ей начальник, а не нянька.  
– То есть, – будто не веря, произнес Фрэнк, – в разгар войны ты уволил потомственного аврора? Ее отец ведь тоже тут всю жизнь проработал, так? – он ткнул в одну из записей в деле. Робардс кивнул. – И даже не спросил о причине?  
– Да пошел ты знаешь куда! – вспыхнул вдруг Робардс. – Это у тебя подчиненных – твоя жена, секретарь и две совы! А на мне – весь аврорат. Я не могу себе позволить каждому сопли вытирать!  
– Гавейн...  
– Что «Гавейн»? Как ты думаешь, что тут творилось в начале девяносто седьмого?  
– То же, что в начале восемьдесят первого?  
– Хуже... – махнул рукой Робардс. – Тогда война уже десять лет шла, мы на ней выросли и почти привыкли. А после возвращения Того-кого-нельзя...  
– Теперь можно.  
– Точно... Никто и представить не мог, насколько мы к этому оказались не готовы. Фаджа срочно сняли, Скримджера срочно в министры, а меня – на его место. В первые месяцы я только и делал, что дыры затыкал: только с одним дерьмом разгребемся, как другое вылезает. Мерлин, да я не помню ни когда, ни как я этой Адамс заявление подписал!  
– Адамс? Она же Хоторн? – не выдержал Родольфус.  
– По мужу. А расстались они сразу после ее возвращения. Тоже надо было спросить, почему? Сейчас она в Отделе магического транспорта, встречаю иногда в коридорах.  
– Ладно, спасибо за помощь, – Фрэнк протянул ему папку, а Родольфус еще раз вгляделся в фотографию.  
Сесилия Хо... Адамс.  
Уж если она не та, кто ему нужен... Нет, пусть лучше будет она! Потому что он все равно не отступит.

***

– Уж если она не тот человек, которого ты ищешь... Просто не представляю, чем еще смогу помочь, – сказал Фрэнк, когда они спустились в Атриум.  
– Будем надеяться на лучшее.

Родольфус умолк, не представляя, как после всего, что Фрэнк сделал для него за эти дни, заговорить о такой банальной вещи, как оплата.  
– И сколько ты хотел мне предложить? – усмехнулся вдруг тот.  
Он растерялся: все оказалось и куда проще, и сложнее.  
– Еще не думал, хотел уточнить, – честно сказал.  
– Сколько ни надумаешь, брось эти деньги во-он туда, – Фрэнк взглядом указал на фонтан*. И пояснил: – Надо же материально поддерживать место, семнадцать лет бывшее мне родным домом.  
– И часто... поддерживаешь?  
– С каждого удачно раскрытого дела.  
Разговор уходил куда-то не туда, и Родольфус попробовал отшутиться:  
– Думаешь, мне стоит начать спонсировать Азкабан?  
Кажется, получилось: Фрэнк улыбнулся:  
– Главное, чтобы это не оказалось инвестицией, – и тут же сменил тему: – А ты на самом деле уверен, что хочешь перебраться в тот, другой мир? Даже если получится, что Льиса будет делать с вами обоими?  
– Придумаю что нибудь. Между прочим, с тем у нее не очень-то складывалось. Кто знает, может, они расстались еще тогда?  
– Все, все может быть... – рассеянно произнес Фрэнк. И почему-то Родольфусу показалось, что он в это ни на кнат не верит. Наверняка считает, что если знает свою жену, то и поведение ее двойника может предсказать!  
– Можно подумать, ты всегда был уверен в своих решениях. И все равно, надо встретиться и поговорить с этой Адамс-Хоторн. Может, она и не «ключ» вовсе, так же, как те двое.  
– И это может быть, – кивнул Фрэнк с той же интонацией. – В любом случае, удачи тебе!

Краткое рукопожатие – и он пошел к каминам. А Родольфус стоял и никак не мог избавиться от дурацкого чувства, что он только что навсегда простился с другом.

___  
*Все деньги из фонтана в Атриуме поступают в пользу больницы св. Мунго (ГП и ОФ, гл. 7).

***

_\- Нет, как можно? Молодая девушка… Одна… В мужском обществе…  
\- Я знал, что буду неверно понят.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

На следующий день Родольфус стоял возле фонтана в Атриуме и по одному бросал туда золотые монеты.  
– Девяносто семь... Лапы убери! – буркнул потянувшейся было за желтым кругляшом русалке. – Так, а вот и она!  
Высыпал в воду оставшиеся в мешке деньги и пошел навстречу появившейся из лифта девушке.

Сесилия Адамс носила длинную юбку.

Конечно, Родольфус давно знал, что принадлежит к числу мужчин-консерваторов, но даже не подозревал, что настолько. Нет, на словах он спокойно относился ко всем нововведениям: и к укороченным – коленки видать – мантиям, и к магловским платьям, больше напоминающим наряды девиц в борделях, и даже к тому, что у некоторых из-под мантий виднелись брюки. Но в глубине души все равно сожалел, что девушки сейчас редко надевают что-либо, доходящее хотя бы до щиколоток, а из тех, кто решается, мало кто умеет это носить.

Скользившая от лифтов к фонтану Адамс умела, еще как! Будто зачарованный, он следил, как округлое колено поднимает мягкие складки ткани, как мелькает на мгновенье и снова прячется туфелька, а фантазия силилась дорисовать то, что скрыто под широким, колышущимся колоколом юбки.  
Впрочем, наваждение прошло довольно быстро: как только Адамс поравнялась с ним. Вблизи она вовсе не напоминала сказочную фею. Обычная чиновница, каких сотни с министерстве: строгая блузка, какой-то бесформенный пиджак, темные – а по виду еще и не особо чистые – волосы забраны в пучок на затылке. Строгое, неулыбчивое лицо без намека и на загар, и на румянец; бледные губы плотно сжаты.

– Мисс Адамс! – позвал.  
Она глянула неприветливо, пробормотала:  
– У меня обед, – и прибавила шагу.  
– У меня к вам серьезный разговор, – он тоже не отставал. – Можем пообедать вместе.

***

– Вы аудитор? – спросила она, стоило им присесть за стол в министерском буфете. И быстро добавила: – Наш отдел месяц как проверяли, все в порядке было. Чего еще?  
Родольфус не стал тянуть:  
– Мне нужно открыть ворота в другой мир. В конкретный мир. Вы же умеете это?  
Вздрогнула, выдохнула коротко. И решительно ответила:  
– Нет.  
– Врёте.  
В этом он даже не сомневался. Пусть и легиллимент из Родольфуса всегда был средненький, и сверхчувствительностью к чужим эмоциям он не обладал, но такое явное враньё определил бы кто угодно.  
– Послушайте, мисс Адамс, я должен найти одного человека! Помогите мне, пожалуйста! Вы – единственная, кто, как мне известно, на это способен.  
– Значит, вам не повезло, – сухо ответила она. Отставила – скорее, даже оттолкнула – тарелку с надкусанным сэндвичем, поднялась: – Всего хорошего, мистер Кем-бы-вы-ни-были.  
– Мое имя Родольфус, – он тоже встал, схватил ее за руку. – Послушайте, я готов заплатить! Вам ведь нужны деньги!  
– Нет. Не настолько, – мисс Адамс повернулась к выходу.  
– А большие деньги?  
– Очень большие? – спросила безо всякого интереса, даже не замедлив шага.  
– Пятьдесят тысяч галеонов.  
Мисс Адамс обернулась к нему, взглянула неверяще: шутит, нет? Родольфус изо всех сил изобразил серьезность намерений.  
– Ну... хорошо, – сказала, наконец, Адамс. Опустилась за ближайший столик, он сел напротив. – Только не пятьдесят. Сто тысяч.  
– Идет, – протянул ей руку.  
Адамс пожала ее, взглянула задумчиво:  
– Такое чувство, что все равно продешевила. Ладно, теперь уже ничего не исправить. А в качестве аванса...  
Она примолкла, и Родольфус предложил:  
– Десять тысяч сейчас, остальное – когда я окажусь там, где нужно.  
Адамс покачала головой.  
– Я вполне согласна и на сто после того, как вы доберетесь, куда захотите. Вернуться без меня вы все равно не сможете, а я без вас – еще как. А в качестве аванса вы меня поцелуете.  
Родольфус даже привстал:  
– Э-э-э... Вы сумасшедшая? Впрочем, какая мне...

Действительно, какая ему разница, что там в голове у этой Адамс? Ему надо попасть к Алисе – и он туда попадет! А эта... Может, она собирает коллекцию поцелуев незнакомцев? Или надеется таким образом из жабы превратиться в принцессу? «Тогда тебе не повезло, девочка, потому что я никакой не принц».  
Потянулся к ней, но Адамс отстранилась:  
– Не сейчас. Завтра, в восемь десять утра, у входа в Отдел магического правопорядка. Если опоздаете хоть на минуту – сделка отменяется, совсем. И можете засунуть свои сто тысяч в известное место. Хоть по галеону проталкивайте, хоть весь мешок сразу. До завтра, – поднялась, взглянув куда-то мимо него, и потопала к выходу.

Родольфус тоже не стал задерживаться. Уходя, перехватил неприязненный взгляд типа за соседним столиком. Присмотрелся: белая рубашка, галстук, черные волосы тщательно зализаны. Грудастая блондинка рядом смотрела на того, как кролик на удава, а он рассеянно обнимал ее за талию. Лицо с тонкими усиками показалось знакомым, но Родольфус не стал копаться в памяти:  
«Уймись, это Англия. Тут, куда ни плюнь, либо приятель, либо родственник, либо недруг. Обо всех думать – жизни не хватит. А тебе еще к переходу в другую реальность надо готовиться и с этой чокнутой целоваться», – уговаривал себя, поднимаясь в телефонной будке ко входу для посетителей.

***

_"Любовь", Фимка, у них слово "амор"! И глазами так...  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

К Отделу магического правопорядка Родольфус пришел даже заранее: уже в восемь стоял у лифтов. В девять минут девятого один из них открылся, и оттуда выскочила запыхавшаяся Адамс. Подошла к нему, отдышалась. В это время подъехал второй лифт.  
– Начали, – сказала она. Завела руки за шею Родольфусу, прижалась губами к его рту. Впрочем, попытки перейти от «дружеского» поцелуя к «настоящему» не делала, а когда он, проведя языком по ее губам, попытался просунуть его дальше, плотно их сжала. Интере-есно...  
Глянул из-за ее плеча: в коридоре появился тот самый тип из буфета, взгляд которого вчера показался ему неприязненным. Но теперь Родольфус его узнал: Джеймс Хоторн, второй человек в этом заведении. А заодно – бывший муж этой красотки.

Так вот для кого спектакль!

Сесилия Адамс отстранилась:  
– Пока, милый, – сказала Родольфусу. – Встретимся вечером у фонтана. – И тут она «заметила» Хоторна: – А-а, Джим! Не ожидала тебя встретить. Как жизнь?  
– У меня все прекрасно, – довольно кисло ответил он. – А вот тебе следовало бы внимательней выбирать знакомых.  
Она рассмеялась и впорхнула в лифт.  
Родольфус сам не знал, что заставило его это сделать, но он вдруг прокричал в почти закрывшуюся дверь:  
– И не опаздывай, дорогая! У меня для тебя сюрприз!  
– Обожаю твои сюрпризы! – донеслось из кабины.

Сам он входил в лифт под злобным взглядом Хоторна.

***

Сесилию Адамс встретил там, где они договорились: в Атриуме.  
– Доводим бывшего мужа? – Она только головой мотнула. – Я свою часть договора выполнил. Дело за вами.  
Кажется, после их поцелуя она подобрела – может, и правда превратилась из жабы в кого-то поприятнее?  
– Я не отказываюсь. Только мне нужен еще один день. Надеюсь, вы не торопитесь?

Торопился ли он? С одной стороны, понятно было, что день-другой ничего не решат. А если решат? Если?..  
Ладно, не стоило себя накручивать. Лучше уж спросить ее, зачем ей этот день. Неужели чтобы проверить, какое впечатление произвела недавняя сцена на бывшего?  
– Ну что вы, мне просто надо сварить одно зелье, а это четырнадцать часов. Кстати, не помешал бы помощник. Вы способны правильно нарезать десяток-другой ингредиентов?

***

_Хотите беседовать, сударь?  
\- О чём?  
\- О чём прикажете.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

– Откуда у вас вообще ноги растут? Боюсь даже предположить! – Родольфус неприязненно взглянул на Адамс, оступившуюся, кажется, в сотый раз. Конечно, длинная юбка – красиво, но ради прогулки по лесу можно было выбрать и что-нибудь поудобнее. – Особенно если учесть, откуда у вас растут руки.  
– Мерлин, неужели еще немного – и я вас больше не увижу? – пробурчала в ответ она. – Сколько там до вашей дурацкой пещеры?  
– С полмили, – прикинул он. – Еще успеете раз двести споткнуться.

Почему-то показалось, что ответит она нецензурно. Если бы Адамс так и сделала, послала его подальше – Родольфус бы ее зауважал. Но она только отвернулась, промолчала. И это ничтожество работало в аврорате? Хорошо еще, что хватило ума уволиться.  
– Главное, чтобы вы не забыли чек. Иначе пойдем обратно.

Ответил, чтобы даже не надеялась – и так по ее милости застряли тут на лишних три дня. Три дня из-за косорукой девицы, вообразившей себя зельеваром!

***

В Лютном переулке Родольфус в последний раз был очень давно. Кажется, еще до Азкабана.  
Конечно, он знал, что и тут живут люди… где они только не живут? Просто мир Лютного, мир вливавшихся в него узких улочек, натянутых между окнами веревок и покосившихся дверей был настолько далек от него, что обитавшие там волшебники казались странными и непонятными существами. И ни сблизиться с ними, ни попытаться их как-то понять ему ни разу не захотелось. Даже маглы больше привлекали, особенно те, у которых была для него работа и возможность за нее заплатить.

А сейчас он пробирался по одной из таких улочек вслед за Адамс, надеясь, что никому из местных не придет в голову именно в этот момент вылить ночной горшок. Откуда взялась мысль про горшок, при том, что сейчас везде есть нормальные туалеты, и зачем его выливать на голову прохожим вместо того, чтобы очистить заклинанием, Родольфус не задумывался. Тем более, судя по запахам вокруг – здесь именно так и делали.  
Адамс толкнула одну из дверей, посторонилась, пропуская его на узкую, пахнущую кошачьей мочой лестницу.  
– Третий этаж.  
Поднялся на пять пролетов, подсвечивая себе «Люмосом» и внимательно глядя под ноги: не вляпаться бы во что.  
На площадке третьего этажа она прошла к средней из трех квартир, коснулась пальцами двери, и та сразу же открылась.  
– Даже не запираете? В таком месте? И не страшно вам?  
– Здесь заперто – для всех, кроме меня.  
Родольфус не понял, каким образом Адамс этого добилась, но уточнять не стал. Конечно, существуют определенные ритуалы, позволяющие открыть дверь только хозяину и членам его семьи, только он никогда не слышал, чтобы их применяли к подобной вонючей дыре. Это же не собственный дом. Впрочем, кто знает, что в головах у бывших авроров, да еще учившихся у знатного параноика Хмури? Может, у них и на унитаз чары бесследного уничтожения дерьма наложены – чтобы ценная субстанция не попала в руки темных магов?

Шагнул через порог, огляделся: одна комната, в нише справа – кровать, напротив нее – стол и стул. Один стул, что характерно. Значит, гостей тут не бывает. А гора немытой посуды в раковине, развешанное над этой же раковиной белье и валявшиеся по всему полу надорванные конверты – тому подтверждение.  
Адамс оглядела свое жилище, поморщилась. Взмахнула палочкой, и бельевая веревка свернулась и вместе с содержимым спряталась под подушкой. Зашумела льющаяся вода, фыркнула бутылка с мылом, выплеснув немного яркой, пахнущей апельсином жидкости на подлетевшую мочалку.  
– Эванеско! – мусору на полу.  
Адамс грохнула на стол только что купленный в Косом переулке котел, достала из сумки множество пакетов с ингредиентами, а с полки призвала уже знакомую ему книгу с рецептом зелья. «Зелья возвращения».  
– Приступим? – Из кухни прилетел и улегся на стол перед ним узкий нож с деревянной рукояткой.

***

Первое зелье она испортила минуте на пятой, когда нагревала основу. Второе продержалось чуть больше, часа три.

– Зачем вам зелье возвращения? – спросил Родольфус, когда отпиливал от дергавшихся и мерзко пищавших рогатых слизней кусочки толщиной ровно в восьмую дюйма. – Я слышал, что оно бесполезно...  
– И кто его принимал? – Адамс на секунду, пока переворачивала страницу, взглянула на него.

Про двойника рассказывать не стал, соврал, что знакомый. Пусть Адамс и была одной из немногих людей, не только знавших про существование других миров, но и бывавших там – он давно привык умалчивать о своем «путешествии».  
Она вздохнула:  
– То есть, обычный маг?  
Как выяснилось, зелье вполне себе работало: переносило выпившего его из чужого мира в родной, настоящий. Так, маленькая поправка: если тот был «ключом».

Это было понятно и вполне сочеталось с тем, что Родольфус знал о зельях: есть среди них те, которые нельзя пить определенным категориям волшебников. Для метаморфов противопоказан костерост, аконитовое безопасно только для оборотней, магла убьет все, кроме отваров из некоторых трав. «Зелье возвращения» предназначалось для «ключей».

– А вы неплохо разбираетесь в зе... – успел сказать Родольфус.  
И тут эта идиотка взорвала котел!  
– Вот же... Еще одно сегодня точно не успеем. До завтра, и будьте добры не опаздывать.

Одному пробираться по задворкам Лютного оказалось еще противнее.

***

Третье зелье сначала готовили в полной тишине. А потом заговорила Адамс. Расспрашивала его о том, зачем ему в другой мир. Сперва отмалчивался, а потом вдруг рассказал о месте, в котором прожил два месяца позапрошлым летом, после падения Лорда. Упомянул об Алисе – правда, коротко, даже имени не назвал.

– И вы хотите вернуться к той, которую любит ваш двойник?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– Чушь какая-то. Вы-то ей на кой черт сдались?  
– У меня есть повод думать, что «сдался». Что я ей нужен. Именно я.

Повод у него действительно был, и весомый: именно с ним Алисе, тогда почти потерявшей желание жить, было хорошо. Не с двойником – с ним! Нет, что бы там Фрэнк ни думал, что бы ни предполагал, а ведь Алиса почти полюбила его вместо того, она же сама так сказала!

– А если вы ошибаетесь?

Не то, чтобы Родольфус даже мысли такой не допускал, но... вспоминал Алису из кафе в Марселе, и думал, что готов на что угодно, чтобы оказаться там, где эта женщина смотрела бы на него без неприязни.  
А еще в том мире были живы Белла и Басти.

– Я только хочу быть счастливым. И буду.  
– Надеетесь, что купите свое счастье за сто тысяч? Или что найдете его рядом с чужими людьми, с чужой женщиной? По моему, вы все-таки идиот.

Кто бы говорил! Девица, которая четыре года сидит в Отделе магического транспорта, занимаясь интереснейшей работой – учетом грузовых метел! Ладно бы хоть квиддичных! И чье единственное развлечение – поцелуи со всякими придурками для того, чтобы позлить бывшего мужа!

– Займитесь лучше зельем.  
– Вас забыла спро... Твою мать! – Адамс пнула котел, в котором зелье только что сменило цвет с прозрачного на синий. – Эванеско!  
– А каким оно должно?..  
– Салатовым. Ладно, увидимся утром. Говорят, третий день – счастливый. Надеюсь, завтра нам повезет.

***

Следующим вечером, после четырнадцати часов напряженной работы, взаимных подколок и обиженно поджатых губ, Адамс все-таки вылила в фиал золотистую жидкость, пахнущую прибитой дождем дорожной пылью.

И теперь они приближались к той самой пещере, из которой - если верить старинной книге, можно было попасть в другие миры. Еще немного, и он получит то, к чему стремился, а Адамс – свои сто тысяч. Чек он ей отдал, когда они вошли в лес. Не то, чтобы слишком доверял, но аппарировать она отсюда не сможет, а с девицей он уж как-нибудь справится.

***

_\- Теперь ступайте к ней. Ваша мечта ждёт вас с нетерпеньем.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

В пещере мало что изменилось с позапрошлого лета, разве что куча веток в углу, на которой он спал, совсем сгнила.  
Адамс огляделась:  
– Мерзость какая.  
Прошла к дальней стене, положила на нее правую ладонь. Пробормотала:  
– Смотрите и восхищайтесь, не каждый день такие фокусы показываю, – и в тот же миг стена там, где она касалась, стала таять, пока не появился проход чуть выше человеческого роста. – Прошу! Надеюсь, что ваша любовь ждет вас так же сильно, как вы к ней стремитесь!

Родольфус шагнул в открывшийся темный проем и оказался... А черт его знает, где! Вокруг были каменные стены, как в азкабанских коридорах. Совсем недавно видел такие же камни – разной формы и размера. То гладкие, будто обкатанные водой, то будто минут пять назад отколотые от скалы, с острыми – не порезаться бы – гранями. Влажные, криво скрепленные гномьим раствором и на совесть – охранными заклинаниями. По ним стелился туман, серый и плотный. Скорее, даже не туман, а дым, только гарью не пахло. Пахло пылью и чем-то еще, знакомым и странно-тревожным.  
– Что это за место?  
– Межмирье, – прошептала Адамс. Голос у нее дрожал. Оно и понятно: судя по тому, что писали в книгах – гадостное местечко. Но ведь он тут ненадолго, правда?  
Об этом и спросил.  
– Я не знаю.

Она стояла между почти сомкнувшимися камнями, тонкая фигурка выделялась на фоне светлого входа в пещеру. Левой рукой придерживала одну из сторон, будто чтобы проход не закрылся. Пальцы даже побелели от напряжения, браслет из крупных темных бусин зацепился за один из выступов, вот-вот порвется. Надо бы сказать...  
– Что мне делать дальше?  
Дернула плечом:  
– Идти вперед?  
– А потом? Как отсюда выбраться?  
– Не знаю!

Трещина в скале стала уменьшаться. Еще немного – и он останется в этом каменном мешке, не представляя, что делать. Ну уж нет, так они не договаривались!

– Ассио, чек! – и кусок пергамента, по которому Адамс должна была получить свои сто тысяч, прилетел к нему. – Кажется, я должен был оказаться там, где пожелаю, прежде чем вы получите эти деньги? Да или нет?  
Адамс, чуть помедлив, кивнула.  
– Когда я доберусь до того мира, который мне нужен, – отдам. А пока – выполняйте условия контракта. Насколько я помню, он звучал не «привести в какой-то вонючий коридор и бросить там!»

Придерживающая вход рука бессильно упала, бусины из порвавшегося браслета застучали по полу.  
Адамс шагнула в Межмирье, и проход закрылся.

_И не такие странности в Стране Чудес случаются!  
В ней нет границ, не нужно плыть, бежать или лететь,  
Попасть туда не сложно, никому не запрещается,  
В ней можно оказаться - стоит только захотеть.  
В. Высоцкий «Песня Кэрролла»_

  



	4. Страна чудес

_Много неясного в странной стране -_  
Можно запутаться и заблудиться...  
Даже мурашки бегут по спине,  
Если представить, что может случиться...  
В. Высоцкий «Песня Кэрролла»

Ругаться Адамс все-таки умела: досталось и Мерлину с компанией, и обитателям Черного озера, и без интимной жизни гоблинов не обошлось.  
– Что-то не так? – Родольфус постарался произнести это как можно нейтральней, не выдав тихого злорадства. Его сюда спровадить – запросто, а сама вон сцепила руки и дрожит. Нет, конечно, местечко на редкость неприятное, но чтобы прямо так, до трясучки?  
– Не стойте пнём, – огрызнулась. – Попали сюда – надо двигаться. Или никогда не слышали про местных обитателей?  
Про одного из них, Ночную смерть, Родольфус точно слышал. «Ищет жертвы по ночам, нападает на неподвижные объекты». А значит, Адамс права: нечего такой объект изображать. Особенно если тут сейчас не утро, как снаружи.

– В Межмирье не бывает смены дня и ночи, – ответила она на его вопрос. – Здесь всегда одинаково сумрачно.  
– И это значит...  
– Что эта мерзость охотится всегда. Хотите еще постоять?

Пришлось двинуться дальше: сначала следом за Адамс, потом догнал, пошел рядом, благо ширина коридора позволяла.

Юбка на ней была еще длиннее, чем при их первой встрече в министерстве. Адамс прошла с десяток шагов, снова споткнулась и снова же выругалась.  
– …Невозможно! – закончила она жалобы на сексуальную распущенность низзловой бабушки. Наклонилась, с усилием надорвала плотную ткань. Треск, показавшийся в гулком коридоре слишком громким, прокатившееся по ушам эхо… – Вот же черт! Должно было получиться чуть ниже колена! – огорченно протянула она и отбросила подальше оторванный кусок.  
– А получилось чуть выше, – фыркнул Родольфус. Дюймов на пять выше.

Голые ноги Адамс поневоле притягивали взгляд. Тонкие щиколотки, круглые коленки. Над левой – длинный и довольно глубокий шрам. Наверняка последствия бурной аврорской молодости. До странности белые ноги, особенно по сравнению с привычным ему загаром «девушек по вызову». «Их не касалось взглядом даже солнце», – всплыла вдруг в памяти строчка. Усмехнулся приливу глупой сентиментальности, но чувство, что подглядывает за чем-то запретным, не предназначенным для других, уже не уходило.  
Родольфус отвел, было, глаза, но потом усмехнулся: а почему, собственно? «Будем считать, что это входит в программу путешествия».  
Тем более, что Адамс не возражала – топала себе молча вперед. Спросить, что ли куда именно?

– Не знаю!  
Это уже становилось интересным.  
– Вы же хотели попасть куда-то? Значит, туда и идем!  
– Но как мы там окажемся?  
Адамс пожала плечами, и Родольфус мысленно сосчитал до трех.  
Медленно.  
Очень медленно – именно так, как его учили на занятиях по боевой подготовке. «Вдох через нос – выдох через рот, прочувствовать, как воздух проходит через тебя, собирая твой гнев... и уходит с выдохом. Раз! Гнев – плохой советчик. Он подавляет, подчиняет своей воле, не дает сосредоточиться...»

Да, так лучше: теперь, когда злость ушла вместе с тремя длинными выдохами, можно продолжить разговор.

– Как же вам объяснить, чтобы сразу дошло? – «Еще одна фраза в таком тоне, и придется считать до бесконечности!» – Ваша палочка – что она знает о теории магии? Подозреваю, что немногое. Вот и я... Я не проводник в Межмирье и, тем более, не экскурсовод! Я всего лишь «ключ», чертов «ключ», ясно? И знаю об этом месте не больше, чем ключ обычный знает о том, что его ждет за дверью, к замку на которой он подходит! – Адамс помолчала и продолжила уже без презрительных ноток: – В одном я уверена: попав сюда с моей помощью, вы выйдете именно там, где хотели. Вам не придется выбирать из миллиардов параллельных вселенных, как было бы, сунься вы за Ворота один.  
– И как у вас это получится?  
Она снова задумалась, потом лицо просветлело:  
– Представьте себе огромную комнату, а в ней – много-много дверей, – заговорила с жаром. – Они везде: на стенах – одна к одной, и выше, рядами, до самого потолка. А потолок высокий – даже не видно его. И еще в воздухе плавают, туда-обратно, куда ни повернись – их сотни. Как выбрать нужную?  
– Не знаю.  
– А я… нет, не «знаю». И даже не «чувствую». Я просто не могу ошибиться. Если коснусь какой-нибудь – значит, она и есть нужная.  
– Вам?  
Адамс уставилась удивленно:  
– Мне-то она на кой черт? Вам, конечно. Та, шагнув за которую, окажетесь там, где захотите. Но как вы туда попадете, каким образом, а главное – когда, я не представляю.

– Ясно... Спасибо, «дошло».  
Только легче не стало, но это уж точно его проблемы, а не Адамс.

В каменной кишке, казавшейся бесконечной, было не то, чтобы темно, но как-то неуютно. Родольфус поднял палочку:  
– Люмос!  
Желтый огонек появился, но вскоре замигал с шипением и погас.  
– Что за... – начал он, но спрашивать у Адамс не стал: понял уже, что бесполезно. К его удивлению, она заговорила сама:  
– Странное место, правда? – Спорить было бы глупо. – Чувствуете его магию?  
Родольфус помотал головой, и Адамс нахмурилась:  
– А ведь ей тут все пропитано: подлинной, изначальной. Кстати, может потому и не чувствуете, что понятие «здесь есть волшебство» для этого места непригодно. Оно само – магия. Оно – как живой организм. Вот, опять не представляю, как объяснить! Что-то вроде океана, а то, что достается окружающим его мирам – так, ручейки. Или крохотные озерца с похожими свойствами. Одно из таких «озер» даже в Хогвартсе есть. Слышали про «Выручай-комнату»?

Родольфус кивнул. Сам не был ни разу, но слухи про комнату на седьмом этаже, которая открывается только тем, кому это очень нужно, и где всегда есть то, что необходимо открывшему, ходили. Похожие свойства, значит? Но Родольфус ни разу не слышал, чтобы в «Выручай-комнате» не работала магия!  
«Так какого черта?!» – он взглянул на свою палочку: огонек «Люмоса» то разгорался, то тускло мигал, то совсем гас.

– Мне кажется, это место присматривается к нам, изучает. Решает, что с нами делать. Похоже, вы ему понравились, – кивнула на палочку Родольфуса, где как раз вспыхнул ярким, ровным светом чертов «Люмос». – Или нет, – добавила, когда он снова погас – теперь окончательно.

Родольфус поморщился. Было неприятно чувствовать себя объектом изучения для какой-то неизвестной, но наверняка мощной и не особо дружелюбной твари. А уж если от ее решения зависит, сможет ли он колдовать или нет... Кажется, он начинал понимать, почему Адамс не хотела сюда идти. И что надо сделать, чтобы понравиться чертову Межмирью?  
Песенку спеть?  
Станцевать?

***

_\- Да вы и не ели ничего, ваше сиятельство!_  
\- Кто ест мало, живет долго, ибо ножом и вилкой роем мы могилу себе.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

– Интересно, – задумался Родольфус. – Выручай-комната не может производить ничего из того, что перечислил Гамп в своих «Исключениях». А как насчет этого места?

– Оголодали? – догадалась Адамс. – Я бы тоже не отказалась перекусить. Впрочем, ничего сказать не могу: в прошлый раз мне здесь не удалось пообедать.

Под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Родольфус нагнулся, пригляделся: сухая ветка. Обычная ветка, будто отломанная от дерева ветром или чьей-то рукой. Но откуда ей было взяться здесь, в этом туннеле?

Еще с десяток ярдов – и под ногами вместо камня оказалась земля. Казалось, туннель постепенно сменялся лесом: сначала возле стен то и дело стали появляться невысокие кусты с черными, будто бархатными листьями, потом кустов стало больше, а сами они - выше; слились сплошной живой изгородью, в которой заборными столбами мелькали деревья с листьями резными и блестящими, тоже черными. Все вокруг по-прежнему было затянуто туманом, но теперь в нем скрывались не каменные стены, а деревья и высокие кустарники с крупными цветами, похожими на жемчужно-серые лилии. А среди кустов пониже, стелившихся под ногами, появились новые, усыпанные ягодами. Когда-то Родольфус прожил в лесу больше месяца и неплохо научился разбираться в его дарах, но таких не видел ни разу: крупные, по форме похожие на шиповник, но бледно-голубые. Через прозрачную мякоть виднелись круглые косточки, а вокруг них вихрился крошечными водоворотами сок.  
Повертел в пальцах одну ягоду и выбросил – ну ее к Мордреду, в таком месте лучше воздержаться от экспериментов. Случись что – помощи ждать неоткуда.

– Думаете, ядовитая? – усмехнулась Адамс.  
– На себе проверять не буду.  
Она фыркнула, сорвала с ближайшего куста ягоду и сунула в рот.  
– Сладкая, – сказала удивленно, и тут же потянулась за следующей.  
– Чудесно, – кивнул Родольфус. – Будем считать, эксперимент начался. Если через час не помрете, и я перекушу.  
– Шволочь вы, – пробормотала с набитым ртом Адамс. Она уже набрала ягод полную горсть, и теперь кидала их в рот одну за другой. – Трусливая слизеринская сволочь. У Лорда своего тоже за женские юбки прятались?  
Кулаки непроизвольно сжались, а левый, кажется, даже дернулся в сторону перемазанной фиолетовым соком физиономии. С трудом взяв себя в руки, Родольфус пробурчал:  
– Обычно не прятался. Только вы ведь не женщина.  
– А фто... – она быстро проглотила, закашлялась, и Родольфус от души вмазал ладонью ей между лопаток. – Спасибо. А кто же я?  
– Блеклое, никому не интересное существо, которое боится собственных возможностей и только и умеет, что торчать в пропыленном закутке, выполняя скучную работу. Ах да – еще старается вызвать ревность у того, кто и думать о ней давно забыл.  
– Да вы... Вы... – голос у нее сорвался, и Родольфус решил было, что перестарался. В самом деле – и за что набросился на девочку? Можно подумать, до нее его «сволочью» никто не называл. – Вы ничего не понимаете! – прошептала отчаянно и умолкла. И то радость. От жажды сводило горло, есть хотелось почти невыносимо, а от вида довольной Адамс, то снимавшей губами с ладони очередную ягоду, то облизывавшей пальцы, становилось еще хуже.

Час Родольфус честно выдержал, повторяя про себя считалку про красных и синих пикси, а потом все-таки сорвал сразу несколько штук. Ягоды действительно были сладкими, а по вкусу напоминали сильно переспелую ежевику. Жажда прошла почти сразу, еще горсть-другая – и чувство голода должно отступить.  
Сзади донесся тихий стон. Оглянулся: Адамс, держась обеими руками за живот, оседала в траву.  
– Что с тобой? – бросился к ней.  
– Мне... плохо.  
Кажется, чертовы ягоды все-таки оказались с сюрпризом. Более идиотского способа умереть он не мог найти при всем желании. Жалко, что об этом никто не узнает, а то можно было бы претендовать на посмертную премию*, о которой рассказывал кто-то из клиентов-маглов. Победителем этого года вполне мог быть «Родольфус Лестрейндж, болван, отравившийся ягодами в дурацком лесу между мирами». Ладно, у него будет примерно час, чтобы об этом подумать. А сейчас надо исправлять то, что еще можно исправить.  
– Эй, – потряс он за плечо растянувшуюся на желтоватой траве Адамс. Она застонала в ответ. – Ты говорила, что с зельем можешь вернуться в любой момент?  
– Да.  
– К Воротам? В ту пещеру? – В случае чего – палочка у нее при себе, подаст сигнал тревоги, может, в Хогсмиде и заметят.  
– Не… только… – Адамс отдышалась и выпалила: – Я могу оказаться в любом месте!  
Все складывалось даже лучше.  
– Ты можешь переместиться в Мунго? Прямо отсюда, сейчас?  
– Д-да-а...  
– Тогда... – он зашарил по ее бокам, пытаясь найти карманы. – Где твое зелье?  
Нащупал фиал, вытащил. Сунул на его место чек.  
Чертыхаясь и ломая ногти, вытащил плотную крышку.  
Поднес фиал ко рту Адамс:  
– Пей!  
– Но... – взглянула растерянно. – А как же ты? Тебе без меня не выбраться.  
– Значит, «мне не повезло», как ты когда-то сказала. Все, пей и проваливай в Мунго. Надеюсь, что там тебе помогут. Желаю счастья в личной жизни.

Адамс осторожно вытащила фиал из его пальцев.  
– Крышку отдай, – сказала сухо. – А то вдруг разолью, а оно еще мне пригодится.  
Отобрала и крышку, заткнула, снова спрятала в карман. Встала, отряхнула приставшие к юбке травинки.  
– Тебе полегчало? – не понял Родольфус.  
– Мне и не плохело, – усмехнулась она. – Я пошутила.

«Пошутила?!»  
Он медленно поднялся, повторяя мысленно, что женщин бить нельзя, разве что в исключительных случаях. И уговаривая себя, что этот к ним не относится. Подумаешь – пошутила! Надо иметь чувство юмора!  
С чувством юмора у него было как-то не очень. В отличие от массы других, среди которых преобладало желание отвесить этой идиотке такую затрещину, чтобы улетела к самому выходу из Межмирья. Если он, конечно, есть – этот выход.

Шел, вернее, ломился вперед, не разбирая дороги. Адамс бежала следом.  
– Прости! Ну, прости! – то и дело повторяла.  
Он в ответ рассказывал, куда и с какой скоростью ей лучше удалиться. И, желательно, навечно.

___  
* «Премия Дарвина», подробности – по ссылке (на английском, русского варианта не нашла). [www.darwinawards.com/](http://www.darwinawards.com/)

***

И все же хватило его ненадолго: злость потихоньку ушла, выветрилась. Замедлил шаг, снова начал срывать попадавшиеся по пути ягоды. А наевшись, успокоился настолько, что Адамс на ее очередное «Прости!» не указал направление, а только буркнул:  
– Дура! – причем с такой интонацией, что она фыркнула от смеха. Догнала, зашагала рядом: можно снова пялиться на коленки. Тем более, что она не возражала.

Шли они по лесу, но, тем не менее, он не слишком-то отличался от недавнего коридора. Дорога была только одна, пусть и довольно широкая. Вместо стен – высокие деревья, неба (или потолка, кто знает это Межмирье?) не видно. Впрочем, кое-какие ответвления от главного пути попадались: то узкие, как звериные тропы, ходы между деревьями, то небольшие полянки, на одной Родольфус даже углядел блеснувшее темной водой озерцо.

– Ой! – взвизгнула вдруг Адамс и схватила Родольфуса за руку.  
Сначала только усмехнулся: «Что, шутки еще не закончились?», но глянул туда, куда она указывала, и обмер. На ближайшей к ним полянке темнело довольно крупное пятно. На первый взгляд – лужа как лужа, но запах не давал ошибиться: кровь.  
– Нет, – Адамс потянула прочь двинувшегося было на полянку Родольфуса.  
– Подожди ты, – отмахнулся. – Лучше все выяснить. В этом чертовом мире-загадке не стоит оставлять за спиной ничего непонятного.  
– А по-моему, стоит, и как можно быстрее.  
Но за ним все-таки пошла.  
– Мало ли, вдруг просто местные обитатели подрались? – Родольфус сам не очень-то в это верил, но хотелось успокоить Адамс. А мгновенье спустя убедился, что кто-то из подравшихся еще и пообедал. Вокруг лужи валялось несколько полуобглоданных костей с остатками мяса, а за один из кустов зацепился обрывок тряпки. Розовой, с белыми цветочками и полуоторванным клочком кружева.  
Встал так, чтобы заслонить чертов куст от взгляда Адамс, но ее уже привлекло другое:  
– Смотри!  
Под одним из деревьев лежала кукла. Обычная: магловские дети любят подобных, с торчащей грудью и непропорционально длинными ногами. На светлых волосах – пятно крови, еще свежее, даже не потемневшее.

– Как ты думаешь, что здесь произошло? – спросил. Понял, что ляпнул глупость, и исправился: – В смысле, откуда эти, – указал взглядом на куклу – здесь взялись?  
– Думаю, откуда и мы, – прошептала Адамс.


	5. Имитация любви

_Вдруг будет пропасть - и нужен прыжок?_  
Струсишь ли сразу? Прыгнешь ли смело?  
В. Высоцкий «Песня Кэрролла»

  
  
  
Час-другой шли молча: давило воспоминание о недавней находке. Адамс держалась неплохо, даже руку Родольфуса отпустила сразу же, как ушли с полянки.  
  
– А ты молодец, – нарушил он молчание. – Глядя на тебя в первые минуты, я боялся, что, стоит ветке хрустнуть, и в обморок хлопнешься.  
Адамс его комплименту не обрадовалась, наоборот: снова поморщилась презрительно.  
– Во-первых, реальная опасность пугает меньше воображаемой. Когда нам об этом в учебке аврорской говорили – не верила, потом узнала – правда. А во-вторых...  
  
Молчала она так долго, что Родольфус уже решил, что никакого «во-вторых» не будет.  
  
– А во-вторых, – продолжила почти шепотом, – Раз уж я до сих пор здесь...  
– А где тебе еще быть?  
  
И снова тяжелое, напряженное молчание, в которое не вставить и слова без того, чтобы оно не ударило громом по ушам.  
  
– Существуют ритуалы, позволяющие отыскать находящийся в Межмирье «ключ» и вытащить его оттуда. Если, конечно, у него нет собственной, четко обозначенной цели путешествия. В прошлый раз у меня ее не было. – Последние слова Родольфус едва разобрал.  
– А теперь?  
– Ты, – и пояснила: – Проводить тебя к месту назначения. До сих пор меня это удерживало, надеюсь, и дальше обойдется.  
  
Так вот в чем была причина ее страха! Что бы не произошло там, где она оказалась – это было на редкость неприятным.  
– Послушай, если все так серьезно, может, лучше тебе уйти прямо сейчас? Ты же сказала, что я в любом случае не промахнусь мимо нужного мира?  
Адамс покачала головой:  
– Неизвестно только, сумеешь ли сам открыть туда дверь. Все-таки неправильно было бы сбежать, "бросив в каком-то вонючем коридоре" того, кто столько заплатил.  
– Стоило бы оговорить штрафы за идиотские шутки, – буркнул Родольфус, вспомнив о ее выходке с "отравлением". Подумал, не потребовать ли обратно чек, но махнул рукой: мало ли, вдруг придется ее срочно отсюда выставить?  
Над тем, почему его вдруг стала волновать судьба малознакомой и довольно неприятной девицы, решил не задумываться. В конце концов, они тут, в Межмирье, оказались вместе. Вдвоем против всех его сюрпризов, загадок и опасностей.  
  
***  
  
Возле очередного ответвления – узкой тропы, из дальнего конца которой пробивался свет, Родольфус остановился.  
Свет в туннеле мог означать только одно: выход. Но это в обычном туннеле, а здесь? В любом случае, стоило проверить. Раздвинул ветки и шагнул на тропу, бросив запротестовавшей Адамс:  
– Да отвяжись, наконец!  
  
Сначала приходилось пробираться между кустов, отводить норовившие вцепиться в одежду колючие побеги, пригибаться, чтобы не хлестнули по лицу нависшие над тропой ветви. Свет не приближался, не становился ярче, сильнее, наоборот – все время мигал, прятался, вспыхивал ненадолго то с одной, то с другой стороны, как блуждающие огоньки на болотах. Адамс видно не было, но Родольфус надеялся, что она все же идет за ним.  
Земля под ногами становилась тверже и тверже, пока не превратилась в уже знакомый каменный пол. Похоже, лес кончился, теперь вокруг снова были стены туннеля.  
– Чертово, чертово место, – Родольфус провел пальцами по влажному камню. Приманивший его огонек погас, Адамс исчезла, куда дальше идти – Мордред и его теща знают.  
  
***  
  
Тварь появилась прямо перед ним, будто соткавшись из ползавшего вокруг серого тумана. Тоже серая, похожая на собаку то ли с тремя, то ли с четырьмя крысиными головами. Не разобрать – они постоянно шевелились, прятались друг за друга, щелкали зубастыми пастями.  
– Хорошая собачка, – тихо сказал Родольфус и отступил на шаг. Зверюга зашаркала когтистыми лапами по камням, быстро приближаясь. Он достал палочку, раздумывая, каким бы заклинанием пригреть. «Петрификусом»? Если сработает, то у него будет полчаса, чтобы найти Адамс и свалить... Куда только? Куда убежишь в этом мире, вернее в Межмирье, в дурацком туннеле? Ладно, все равно, лишь бы подальше от этой твари.  
  
Крысиные головы покачивались на тонких, по змеиному извивавшихся шеях. Кажется, все-таки четыре? Или пять?  
  
Это жуткое местечко как будто знало, что именно крыс Родольфус всегда не любил, а после одного происшествия терпеть не мог. При одном виде мурашки по коже.  
  
«А ведь это мысль!»  
Если зверюга так напоминала на его страхи, значит...  
– Риддикулус! – выбрал-таки заклинание.  
Тварь даже не вздрогнула, преспокойно продолжив топать к нему. Значит, или это не боггарт, или магия ему до сих пор не подчинялась. Или она вообще здесь действует не так, как снаружи.  
  
Из одной зубастой пасти вырывались клубы серого дыма, из пары других капала вязкая, ядовито-зеленая слюна. Кажется, на одном из зубов виднелся застрявший там клочок ткани – розовой, с цветочками.  
  
Кажется, эта тряпка Родольфуса и добила. Отпрыгнул назад, совершенно не владея собой, заорал:  
– Авада Кедавра! – уже не думая, не представляя, что будет, если и это не сработает.  
Сработало. Примерно как у Лорда с Поттером. Да что там – лучше, куда лучше!  
  
Туннель вздрогнул, будто где-то снаружи его пнул великан. Вздрогнул и начал расширяться, уступая место растущей внутри него твари. Вот мерзкие головы – семь, теперь уж точно семь, из них три огнедышащие – стали сперва размером с голову Родольфуса, а потом... О, мать же его так и этак! Он попятился еще на несколько шагов, и вовремя – на то место, где только что стоял, капнула слюна чудовища, зашипел плавящийся камень. Оно, тем временем, подняло переднюю лапу и потянулось к нему. Неужели решило поиграть, как кошка с мышью? Не было сил даже сдвинуться, так и стоял бы, глядя, как приближаются к его лицу огромные когти, если бы в запястье не вцепились пальцы Адамс, а уши не резанул ее визг:  
– Бежи-им!!!  
  
И они понеслись неизвестно куда. Черт, давно он так не бегал. Чудовище, изредка попыхивая огнем, лениво трусило позади: а куда ему торопиться, если на каждый его шаг приходилось десять их с девчонкой? Рано или поздно они выдохнутся...  
«Скорее, рано», – думал Родольфус, чувствуя, что начинает сдавать. Давно не тренировался – пожалуй, с того дня, когда они с Беллой улепетывали от дементора в доме Петтигрю. Адамс тоже нелегко приходилось: пусть и бывший аврор, но столько лет просидеть в кабинете – не шутка.  
«Буду... каждое утро бегать... до аэропорта и обратно!» – успел он пообещать себе, когда она дернула его в сторону, в еще одно боковое ответвление.  
  
***  
  


_\- Любовь - это божественное чувство._  
\- Всеобщее заблуждение.  
Огонь тоже считался божественным, пока Прометей не выкрал его.  
Теперь мы кипятим на нем воду.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

  
  
– Нам сюда, – показала на соломенную хижину в паре шагов от них.  
  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что эта куча травы... – только и успел сказать он, и тут дом начал меняться. Сначала тонкие соломинки превратились в крепкие, в палец толщиной, ветки. Прочно переплелись, образуя довольно крепкую стену, вполне способную удержать чудовище... минут пять. А оно, тем временем, всунуло первую голову в их проход. Маленькие – «всего лишь» с детский кулак, но по сравнению с остальной тушей – глазки обшарили стены, зубастая пасть чихнула огнем...  
А стена снова изменилась – ветки покраснели, слились друг с другом, превращаясь в кирпичную кладку, потом кирпич побледнел, будто выцветая. Еще секунда – неподалеку покачивалось уже семь голов – перед ними был вырубленный в цельной скале замок, с крохотными окошками-бойницами и тяжелой, тараном не высадишь, дверью. Ее они с Адамс и закрыли за собой. Только успели перевести дух – на их убежище обрушился удар гигантской лапы.  
  
Еще удар... кажется, один из кусков скалы откололся, с грохотом рухнул на землю.  
  
– Выдержит ли? – спросил то ли себя, то ли это чертово место.  
– Не знаю, – прошептала Адамс, и вдруг притянула его к себе, прижалась губами к его рту. Провела языком по губам, чуть нажала, пытаясь просунуть его дальше.  
– Чокнулась? – опешил Родольфус. В ответ – тихое: «Ну, пожалуйста!»  
  
А хоть бы и чокнулась, он-то что теряет? Если даже не удастся выбраться – не самый плохой способ умереть: целуя пусть и не прекрасную, но довольно симпатичную девицу. Да и целовалась она неплохо... Но все-таки не давала покоя мысль: честно ли, допустимо ли воспользоваться ее состоянием? А если их все-таки не сожрут? Придется ведь объясняться...  
  
Адамс отстранилась, замерла, будто прислушиваясь к доносящимся снаружи ударам.  
– Кажется, тише стало?  
Она кивнула.  
– Неужели сработает? – пробормотала.  
– Что сработает?  
– Магия, – ответила Адамс, наверняка честно и по существу, но при этом ничего не объяснив. Положила руки ему на плечи – как тогда, в министерстве. Родольфус не представлял, что делать. То есть представлял, конечно, просто непривычен был такой напор... – Может, прекратишь стоять с видом, будто тебя насилуют, и попробуешь хоть немного увлечься происходящим? – прошептала, горячим дыханием опаляя губы.  
  
«Увлечься происходящим? Что может быть проще!»  
  
Или сложнее – как посмотреть. Звук скребущих по камню огромных когтей – не самое подходящее сопровождение для альковной сцены.  
Значит, стоило забыть обо всем и сосредоточиться на ощущениях.  
  
На губах Адамс, мягких и теплых, которые она приоткрыла сразу же, стоило ему их коснуться...  
  
От нового удара они едва устояли на ногах.  
  
– Что мы вообще делаем?  
– Целуемся, – еще один правильный и бесполезный ответ. – Не отвлекайся...  
Он и не думал. Чуть полюбовался на запрокинутое лицо Адамс, на прикрытые глаза (веки голубоватые, а ресницы густые и длинные, и вряд ли это действие косметических заклинаний) и порозовевшие щеки. Надо же, это создание способно краснеть!  
  
Зверюга снаружи снова взревела, пахнуло жаром: еще немного, и волосы на затылке вспыхнули бы. Запахло серой. А может там, за стеной, его персональный дьявол?  
  
Некстати вспомнился Долохов, после одного из рейдов сидевший в кресле в их гостиной – в одной руке бутылка, пальцы второй перебирают бахрому на покрывале – и то и дело повторявший: «В раю, конечно, климат... Зато в аду компания!»  
  
«Если это ад, то... Странная мне досталась компания».  
  
«Странная компания» нетерпеливо прикусила ему нижнюю губу, и Родольфус вернулся к последнему в своей жизни развлечению.  
Да, именно развлечением он всегда поцелуи и считал – глупой игрой, прелюдией к чему-то более серьезному. Не считая, пожалуй, только одного – который два года назад подарила ему Алиса. Но тут и сравнивать нечего – там был кураж после полета над ночным городом, чуть подрагивающий (поезд только прошел) мост и темная вода внизу. Слияние не друг с другом – с целым миром. Безумная надежда, что еще немного – и все в его жизни изменится.  
  
Этот поцелуй был абсолютно «телесным»: не чувства – ощущения. Сладковато-ягодный привкус ее языка, легкие, дразнящие касания, вдруг сменявшиеся резкими, требовательными. Борьба за лидерство – и дурацкое, какое-то подростковое счастье, когда она сдалась, подчинилась и начала следовать за ним, за его желаниями, а не навязывать свои.  
Черт, а ведь он действительно «увлекся происходящим»! По крайней мере, одна часть его тела точно увлеклась, и теперь упиралась в живот Адамс. Не могла же она не почувствовать этого?  
Не могла. Качнула бедрами, раз, другой, а когда он застонал, требуя продолжать, начала ритмично двигаться.  
Попробовал стянуть с ее плеч пиджак: протестующее мычание, попытка вырваться. Ну что ж: нет, так... Но какого черта она тогда продолжила об него тереться?  
  
Сунул руку под юбку – Адамс расставила ноги, позволяя, приглашая... По крайней мере, Родольфус не знал, как иначе объяснить ее поведение.  
Обвел глазами комнату... Надо же, а ведь мог бы поклясться, что еще минуту назад никакого стола в углу не было! А теперь стоял – широкий, из грубо сколоченных, но неплохо обработанных досок. Довольно высокий – если усадить туда девчонку, даже с его ростом не придется особо наклоняться.  
Так и сделал, задрал ее юбку до пояса, стянул плотные белые трусы, машинально сунул в карман. Вошел грубо, поспешно, даже не поняв толком, готова ли она. Впрочем, надолго его все равно не хватило. Неприятно: давно не был «чемпионом по скоростному спуску», но... Хотел бы он посмотреть на того, у кого в подобных условиях вообще встанет!  
– Черт, я...  
– Ничего, все нормально, – Адамс спрыгнула на пол, поправила одежду. Обернулась к наружной стене и замерла. Родольфус тоже прислушался: тихо. Ни ударов, ни рева, ни шума вырывающегося из пастей пламени.  
– Оно ушло? – спросил, мысленно добавив: «Не поужинав?»  
– Надеюсь, что у нас все получилось, и оно совсем исчезло.  
– Может, объяснишь, что здесь вообще происходит? Какого черта ты...  
– Скажи еще, что не понравилось! – фыркнула Адамс, но, оценив выражение его лица, продолжила серьезно: – Чем ты в него запустил? Каким заклинанием?  
Родольфус на секунду запнулся: говорить, нет? Но все же ответил:  
– «Авадой».  
Адамс присвистнула:  
– Сильно. Впрочем, я предполагала что-то подобное: ненависть, желание убить. Ты вмазал по нему огромным зарядом ненависти, и это сделало его сильнее. Значит, чтобы ослабить или уничтожить, нужно противоположное чувство.  
– Любовь? – удивился Родольфус. – Но я же не...  
– Или секс, – Адамс отвернулась, помолчала. – Паршивый, но заменитель.  
Он не нашел, что ответить, и она насмешливо добавила:  
– Кстати, верни трусы. Или так и оставишь на память?  
«Зараза».  
  
***  
  
– Послушай, – задумался Родольфус, когда Адамс натянула свои дурацкие трусы и снова уселась на стол. – Эту теорию про усиление-ослабление... Ты что, все обдумала, пока мы бежали от этой твари?  
– А о чем там было думать? – пожала плечами она. – Простейшая логическая цепочка.  
«Да что ты?! Мне вот она такой не показалась!»  
– В аврорате этому учат?  
Адамс усмехнулась:  
– Головой думать? Или?..  
– «Или». Думать в таких условиях. И так быстро. И находить правильное решение.  
Она пожала плечами, но Родольфус остановиться уже не мог:  
– В аврорскую школу ежегодно поступают от нуля до трех-четырех человек. Из полусотни выпускников Хогвартса! Заканчивают и того меньше. Там не бывает «случайных» людей, и ты такой не была! Так какого черта ты теперь считаешь грузовые метлы? Почему уволилась?  
Адамс побледнела.  
– Это. Не твое. Дело.  
И вдруг усмехнулась, постучала согнутым пальцем по столешнице:  
– Кстати, почему стол, а не кровать? Интересные у тебя понятия о случайном сексе!  
Рассмеялась – лишь самую малость делано. Артистка: вон, как виртуозно тему сменила! И аврор, даже сейчас, через четыре года после смены работы.  
– «Не твое дело», – передразнил.  
  
Ножки стола начали вдруг укорачиваться, а сам он расширился, удлиннился, превратившись в довольно удобный топчан. Адамс зевнула:  
– Давно не выпадало таких насыщенных деньков. Сейчас бы поспать, но ведь нельзя – сожрут.  
– Ты о зверюшке? – уточнил Родольфус. Хотел пошутить, что если та снова объявится, он готов еще раз... Но Адамс ответила серьезно:  
– Я о Ночной смерти.  
Надо же, а ведь Родольфус почти забыл об этой дряни!  
  
Услышал он про нее от Невилла Лонгботтома. Он тоже был в числе людей, которые могли знать о том, чем в свое время занимался двойник – не зря же они почти два месяца провели вместе. Вспомнил их встречу и улыбнулся: мальчишка до сих пор жил в «Трех метлах», правда теперь номер снимал побольше и делил его – кто бы мог подумать – с младшим Малфоем!  
О том, чем занимался двойник, Лонгботтом знал мало, зато с Ночной смертью сталкивался лично. «Уничтожить ее нельзя, но можно отогнать патронусом», – это Родольфус вынес из их разговора. Теперь должно было пригодиться.  
  
А еще Родольфуса удивило то, что Драко, племянник Беллы, ему обрадовался. Сам-то он про родственников жены и думать забыл, а тот... После разговора с Лонгботтомом потащил домой, к родителям. Там его тоже встретили, как родного. Цисси даже прослезилась – а он-то думал, что от нее такого не дождешься. Люциус сразу утащил в кабинет, а потом, рюмки после третьей, предложил продолжить семейный вечер в другом месте. Продолжили, чего там. Наутро голова раскалывалась даже после пары унций антипохмельного, зато на душе стало легче. Все-таки приятно было узнать, что есть люди, которым ты дорог, нужен... Жалко, что теперь они остались в другом мире.  
  
Поделился с Адамс знаниями про патронус и уточнил:  
– Надеюсь, с этим у тебя не будет проблем?  
Та помолчала и тихо, как бы нехотя, сказала:  
– Вообще-то... будет.  
– Бывший аврор не умеет вызывать защитника?!  
– Не надо путать «не умеет» и «не может».  
  
Вот же черт! Такое он как раз хорошо понимал. Не ясно только было – что теперь делать?  
  
– Ничего, справимся. Я ведь могу не сидеть на одном месте, а все время двигаться. А если что-то замечу – сразу тебя разбужу.  
На этом и остановились.  
  
***  
  
Адамс залезла под одеяло, натянула его до самого подбородка. Родольфус осмотрелся: вроде бы, никаких черных теней, напоминающих существо, о котором рассказывал Лонгботтом-младший, в комнате не появилось. Но лучше перестраховаться.  
  
– Экспекто Патронум!  
Серебристая птица рванулась к потолку, повисла там, зацепившись призрачными коготками.  
– Это твой патронус?  
Он кивнул. Адамс дернула плечом:  
– Бабский какой-то. Ладно бы еще ворон там, или гриф... А то – ласточка!  
«Не удивлюсь, если у тебя был дракон!» – подумал Родольфус, присаживаясь на жесткий стул. Специально такой захотел: сидеть неудобно, а значит, меньше шансов, что заснет.  
  
– Послушай, – вдруг сказала Адамс. – Ты все-таки прости меня за ту шутку с ягодами, а?  
– Уже простил. Одного не пойму: зачем?  
– А ты зачем... – начала она, но махнула рукой: – Просто я тогда до смерти разозлилась. Захотелось посмотреть, как с тебя весь гонор слетит. Как будешь бегать от дерева к дереву, вопить и пальцы себе в глотку засовывать. Я же не думала, что ты за меня испугаешься!  
– А что, за тебя давно уже никто не волновался?  
– Нет.  
  
У него даже зубы заныли от ее тихого и какого-то безнадежного «нет».  
– Спи уже, – буркнул. – Я не сержусь. Просто не делай так больше.  
– Постараюсь, – улыбнулась, обняла подушку, и заснула почти сразу.  
  
Постарается она. Нет бы соврать: «Да что ты, я больше никогда!» Думай теперь, что еще в эту светлую голову придет!


	6. Материализация чувственных идей

_Добро и зло в Стране Чудес, как и везде, встречаются,_  
...  
И бегают фантазии на тоненьких ногах.  
В. Высоцкий «Песня Кэрролла»

  
  
Когда Родольфус проснулся, магия Межмирья успела выполнить одно из его желаний: в одной из стен появилась белая дверь. Вела она туда, куда по утрам стремится большинство людей в любых вселенных.  
  
Застегнул ширинку, напевая себе под нос старую песню про коленки какой-то Лили Марлен. (Услышал ее прошлой зимой, в перерывах между поисками ожившего скелета в подвалах музея в Геттингене, и с тех пор иногда всплывала в памяти). С удовольствием вспомнил белые коленки Адамс – как он их придерживал вчера, во время самого странного в своей жизни сеанса борьбы с нечистью. «Вспомнившему» о том же члену велел не дергаться.  
Подумал и о том, что не так уж здесь плохо. Желания это странное место выполняет, с голоду не умрешь. Если бы еще и закурить...  
Коробку своих любимых сигар нашел на столе, в который успел превратиться топчан, на котором они с Адамс по очереди спали.  
  
– Да, дружок, – довольно пробормотал, затягиваясь. – Изначальная магия – это тебе не палочкой махать! Интересно, а слабО еще вина и женщин? – глянул в сторону ванной, где плескалась Адамс, и добавил: – посимпатичнее?  
И тут же (черт его знает, это Межмирье, вдруг у него с чувством юмора совсем плохо?) добавил:  
– Не надо, я пошутил!  
Лучше бы проблемы с использованием магии исчезли. Неприятно было чувствовать себя полусквибом.  
  
Адамс выскочила из ванной, как чертик из табакерки. Повертелась перед возникшим на стене зеркалом, распустила волосы – тяжелая черная волна почти до пояса. А красиво! И зачем она их прячет в эту штуковину на затылке, на собачью какашку похожую?  
– Жду тебя снаружи! – он вышел за дверь.  
  
Похоже, Межмирье все-таки прислушалось к его мыслям или желанию найти «кого-то посимпатичней».  
  
***  
  
– Привет, Руди, – Белла отделилась от дальней стены, шагнула к нему, протянув руки: – Я ждала тебя!  
  
Надо же... А вот он ее как-то не ждал. Или того, кто принял ее облик.  
Поднял палочку:  
– Ты кто?  
  
Она усмехнулась, и сердце ёкнуло, провалилось в тартарары от этой усмешки: от искривившихся тонких губ, от вспыхнувших в глазах дьявольских огоньков, тут же пригашенных густыми ресницами.  
– Руди, ты совсем обалдел? Быстро же ты меня забыл! Хотя... Сколько времени прошло у вас, там? – она неопределенно махнула рукой, указывая то ли вверх, то ли вправо.  
– Два года... – губы не слушались. Черт возьми, это ведь и правда была она, Белла, _его Белла_! Стояла перед ним в том же платье, в котором была тогда в Хогвартсе. На плече прореха, лиф лопнул по шву, обтрепавшиеся края подкладки торчат. Низ юбки весь в известке, и еще другие пятна, бурые – как запекшаяся... да что там, давно высохшая кровь.  
– Как ты здесь оказалась?  
  
Белла задумалась: наморщила лоб, даже потерла его, будто пытаясь собрать ускользающие воспоминания. Взглянула беспомощно:  
– Не помню. Правда, не помню. Красный луч, больно так было... Потом вдруг все исчезло. Проснулась здесь... С тех пор вот хожу, жду.  
– Но почему здесь? Блэки не застревают в какой-то вонючей дыре, они уходят дальше, всегда уходят!  
– Я пыталась, Руди, – голос у Беллы был непривычно тих и печален. (Так она разговаривала с Цисси, когда после неудачной попытки взять Поттера он, раненый, валялся в Поместье. Не всегда, само собой, а когда думала, что он не слышит. На него самого орала, обзывала низзлом жополапым и бестолочью.) – Не вышло. Ты ведь мне поможешь?  
Кивнул, не раздумывая, и она улыбнулась – теперь счастливо.  
– Я знала. Знала, что рано или поздно ты придешь за мной!  
  
– Конечно, Белла, – Родольфус один за другим отбрасывал дурацкие вопросы, которые подкидывал шевельнувшийся вдруг инстинкт самосохранения. Или стоило прислушаться? В конце концов, чувствам своим он доверял, и это иногда выручало не хуже знаний и умения мыслить рационально. – Белла... Из-за чего мы с тобой постоянно ссорились в наш медовый месяц?  
– Все-то стараешься проверить! – она рассмеялась таким знакомым, хрипловатым «блэковским» смехом, который в минуты волнения прорывался даже у утонченной Цисси. – И правильно. Узнаю Руди Лестрейнджа, зануду подозрительную! А грызлись мы потому, что ты хотел завести собаку – помнишь, показывал мне, рыжую такую, ушастую? А я собак терпеть не могу, с детства хотела кота, а у маман на них аллергия. Руди? О чем задумался?  
  
Что-то во всем этом было не так, совершенно. Вспомнилась прошлая ночь, и то, как они с Адамс спали по очереди, дежурили. У Беллы спутника не было, и патронуса, кстати, тоже. Не могла же она не спать два года? Так что часть времени она точно должна была изображать «неподвижный объект» и быть мишенью для той мерзости, о которой...  
  
– Ночная смерть – не самый главный ужас Межмирья, поверь, – она будто подслушала его мысли. – И если договориться с тем, кто _повыше_... Да и время здесь идет по-другому, ты еще это поймешь, узнаешь... Все еще сомневаешься? – склонила голову.  
– В том, что я идиот – нет, – пробормотал.  
  
Мерлин, да он не просто идиот! Тут даже слов подобрать невозможно! Ведь он с самого начала попал в ту пещеру, с Воротами! Сразу же! Но как можно было догадаться, что, пока он загибался там от тоски по Белле, она ждала его – совсем рядом, стоило руку протянуть, за-хо-теть! Столько времени потерял, столько раз судьба наверняка подкидывала ему подсказки, а он все пропустил – пока она его носом не ткнула: «Иди в это чертово Межмирье, ты должен, должен быть там!» И какая теперь разница, что послужило поводом! Он здесь, с Беллой, и он ее отсюда вытащит. Не важно, в какой из миров.  
  
– Идем отсюда, – коснулся ее руки.  
Ладонь у Беллы была холодная, даже запястье, за которое она взялась, онемело. Но Родольфус не обращал внимания на мелочи. Вытащил из ее спутанных волос застрявший там камешек, губами стер следы копоти со лба. И губы, и пальцы тоже сразу заныли, а по второй руке, за которую Белла держалась, холод расходился дальше и дальше. Инстинкт самосохранения взвыл и тут же заткнулся, будто пламя водой залили. Ледяной водой от макушки до пяток. Мерлин, как же хорошо так стоять!  
– Мы скоро будем дома, – шептал, касаясь губами прохладной, пахнущей известью и пылью щеки. – Там, на берегу океана, помнишь? И заведем лысого кота, который будет ссать мне в ботинки, но ведь ты же хотела такого, правда? И...  
  
Чувство тепла – или жара, будто из холодильной камеры его мгновенно перенесли под горячее солнце пустыни, – и тело Беллы вдруг перестало ощущаться живым, настоящим. Черты лица исказились, она мучительно застонала и вдруг почернела, рассыпалась, опала к ногам кучей обугленных листьев.  
  
– Долбоёб! – услышал за спиной.  
Родольфус обернулся: Адамс стояла неподалеку, палочка наизготовку. Волосы она уже успела собрать в привычный узел.  
– И этот человек – специалист по Темной магии? – сказала куда-то в пространство. – Да не смешите мои тапки!  
  
Ответить не успел: из оставшейся от Беллы кучи пепла вдруг поднялся бордовый, с темно-зелеными прожилками, росток. Раскрылся у вершины парой полупрозрачных листьев, повертелся, будто осматриваясь, и потянулся к ноге.  
Адамс оказалась рядом моментально, будто аппарировала. Вцепилась в рукав:  
– Бежим!  
И Родольфус, мимоходом удивившись накрывшему его дежа-вю, рванул за ней.  
  
На этот раз бежали недолго – до выхода из ответвления, в котором вчера прятались от семиголового чудища. А там Адамс взмахнула палочкой, и его закрыло прозрачной золотистой сеткой. «Огненная ловушка? Неслабо!» – мысленно отметил. Бордовые отростки-щупальца доползли до нее, коснулись ячеек, отдернулись, будто обжегшись, и начали переплетаться, закрывая вход.  
  
– Что это было? – прошептал Родольфус, глядя, как отверстие в скале быстро-быстро исчезает в сливающихся друг с другом ветвях.  
– Не узнал? – удивилась Адамс. – А говорил, что разбираешься в Темной магии! Это же дезайр!  
– Кто-о?! – не поверил. – Но ведь они вымерли еще до Мерлина! – И зачем-то добавил: – Я читал об этом.  
  
Позапрошлым летом читал, в «аврорской» библиотеке в мире Алисы. Открыл эти «Чудища и травы, в глубинах времен сгинувшие», и тут же закрыл: с несгинувшими бы разобраться. Запомнил только, что дезайр – кстати, так и не понял, «чудище» он, «трава», или нечто среднее – что-то вроде противоположности боггарту. Принимает вид того, в чем (или ком) жертва больше всего нуждается. Его самое главное, самое страстное желание. Ради исполнения которого можно убить и умереть.  
Не вмешайся Адамс, он и умер бы. Счастливым.  
  
– Эта тварь мне показалась довольно шустрой для «вымершей». А тебе?  
Родольфус промолчал, но она не отставала:  
– Я как увидела тебя – одни ноги из-за этих бордовых веток виднеются – сразу «солнечным светом» шарахнула. Сама не знаю, почему именно это заклинание выбрала – может, оттого, что эта гадость на «дьявольские силки» была похожа? Сработало, слава Мерлину! – помолчала и ехидно добавила: – Интересно, каким ты его увидел? Я, знаешь ли, тоже об этом читала и помню, что дезайр не может первым коснуться жертвы. То есть, это именно ты полез с ним обниматься, и я уверена, что не просто так!  
  
Кажется, это был тот самый случай, когда «проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь».  
– Я видел женщину, – нехотя сказал. – Свою жену. Она умерла... погибла два года назад.  
Переходить к подробностям не хотелось, и он был готов на что угодно, чтобы Адамс отвязалась, прекратила допрос...  
  
– О, не-ет! – простонала вдруг она, а потом выдала такую фразу, что Родольфус даже присвистнул. Схватила за руку: – Смотри! Только не останавливайся, прошу тебя!  
Он вслед за ней перевел взгляд на ближайшие деревья. Сначала ничего не понял: ну, тени, ну, скользят вслед за ними, от дерева к дереву, как теням и положено. Первая, чуть впереди – Адамс, вторая – его, третья... Третья?!  
– Что за... – начал, но догадался без ее подсказок: – Ночная смерть?  
Он был готов к чему угодно? Он пошутил. Хотя...  
– Экспекто патронум!  
  
А младший Лонгботтом не врал: сработало. Серебристый проблеск... Злобный, противный вой – даже уши заломило – и тени с деревьев исчезли.  
  
– И сколько ты сможешь его удерживать?  
Родольфус усмехнулся:  
– Пока не умру. – И мысленно добавил: «Теоретически». Практическое значение тоже было: часов десять-двенадцать. Потом – либо магическое истощение и неспособность день-другой даже «Люмос» зажечь, либо, как в детстве, сработает «защитная» стихийка и он просто отключится. Тоже на день-два.  
– Тогда лучше убери. Пока мы двигаемся, оно не нападет.  
Конечно, это было правдой, но с патронусом в этом поганом лесу казалось куда приятнее. Вроде бы понимаешь, что Межмирье – вовсе не жуть ночная. С парой местных хищников они уже столкнулись и ничего – живы. А если двигаться, то Ночной смерти до них не добраться. Но все равно, без мелькающей среди деревьев серебристой птицы лес был куда мрачнее.  
  
***  
  


_\- Чудные господа, а? Долго гостить-то собираются?_  
\- От меня зависит. ... Здесь всё от меня зависит.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

  
  
Они с Адамс шли еще долго, но ничего больше их не тревожило. Родственники вчерашней пакости не высовывали крысьи головы из-за кустов, дезайры и боггарты не вытряхивали из души страхи или желания. Никто больше не пытался ни сожрать их, ни напугать. Будто Межмирье, подкинув пару задачек и убедившись, что экзамен на право путешествия по нему сдан, оставило их в покое. Только вот выпускать не собиралось.  
  
– И все-таки, долго нам еще тут ходить?  
Адамс задумалась:  
– Может, пока ты не решишь, что пора выбираться?  
Родольфус взглянул искоса: издевается? Нет, вроде бы она это серьезно.  
– Думаешь, если бы это зависело от меня, мы бы тут болтались? А может, – осенило вдруг его, – это из-за тебя мы тут застряли? Может, тебе нравится тут гулять?  
Адамс презрительно пожала плечами и снова пробормотала, что она всего лишь ключ.  
– Судя по тому, что на тебя охотился дезайр, ты четко видишь свою мечту, цель путешествия. Так иди к ней, и рано или поздно достигнешь. Не волнуйся, в моих интересах – избавиться от тебя поскорее.  
– Кстати, а почему ты еще здесь?  
Действительно, почему? Чек он ей отдал, могла бы еще вчера выпить свое зелье и сбежать.  
– Сама не знаю. А теперь вроде как поздно – один ты тут не выживешь, ясно же.  
– А тебе не все равно?  
Адамс усмехнулась, покачала головой:  
– Не привыкла бросать работу на середине.  
Ну что ж, объяснение не хуже любого другого.  
  
***  
  
Через час-другой успокоился и перестал дергаться от каждого шороха. Главное, не поддаваться усыпляющему однообразию: почти прямая дорога по лесу, иногда сменяющемуся туннелем, то поднималась в горку, то бежала под уклон. В лесу они с Адамс срывали с кустов уже знакомые ягоды, у туннелях придерживались за неровные каменные стены и подсвечивали себе «Люмосом». «Брегет» на правом запястье отсчитывал секунды, минуты и часы их пребывания в Межмирье.  
  
Выхода не было. Иногда закрадывалась мысль, что они просто ходят по кругу. С удовольствием ухватился за идею Адамс ставить метки на стенах туннелей и зарубки на деревьях в лесу. Это – после того, как прошло еще три часа, а они не наткнулись ни на одну из этих меток – дало надежду на то, что они все же продвигаются вперед. Или же круг, по которому ходят, слишком велик.  
  
А еще от мрачных мыслей отвлекала Адамс, которая после происшествия с дезайром вдруг разговорилась, и теперь развлекала Родольфуса рассказами из своей школьной и аврорской юности. Оказывается, они с метаморфиней Тонкс, племянницей Беллы, дружили с первого курса Хогвартса. Вместе делали уроки, зарабатывали и теряли баллы, забивали голы в квиддичных матчах и нарушали правила – например то, которое запрещает ночные прогулки.  
  
– Представляешь, идем, а из-за поворота кошка выходит. Я ей: «Котинька, миленький, ты чего больше хочешь – сосиску или валерьянки?» А она нам: «Девушки, я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись в свою гостиную! И десять баллов с Хаффлпаффа за хождение по коридору ночью!»  
– Кошка Прингла... то есть, Филча так сказала?  
– Какое там! Макгонагалл, когда превратилась, она и сказала. Нет, тебе смешно! Там же темно было, поди пойми, что за кошка, декан она или не декан!  
– Ты чудо, – у Родольфуса от смеха даже слезы выступили. – Никогда бы не подумал, что среди хаффлпаффцев такие встречаются.  
  
Потом подружки вместе подали документы в аврорат, отучились и выпустились. В отделах оказались разных, но все равно встречались, делились новостями. Не всеми – кажется, про Орден Феникса Тонкс подруге не рассказывала.  
К тому времени, как пошел девятый час их сегодняшней прогулки, Родольфус узнал много интересного про саму Адамс, Тонкс, Уилсона – того маглорожденного, что погиб по дороге в Азкабан – и про манеру Хмури вести уроки.  
  
Единственный, о ком Адамс ни разу не упомянула, был Джеймс Хоторн. А ведь они три года вместе учились и почти столько же были мужем и женой. Странно все это... Или как раз нет? И что там между ними произошло? Ладно, еще сутки-другие побродят тут – может, и расскажет.  
  
– Слышишь? – прервалась вдруг она на полуслове.  
Родольфусу тоже давно казалось, что кто-то идет то ли за ними, то ли рядом. Ночная смерть бесшумна, зверь вроде вчерашнего давно бы себя обнаружил. А если это люди? Откуда то ведь взялось то семейство с куклой, останки которого они видели на поляне?  
– Интересно, а если мы встретим здесь других людей? Что предлагаешь делать?  
Адамс поморщилась:  
– Ты вчера что-то про «Аваду» говорил. Не разучился, надеюсь?  
Он даже споткнулся, причем поразили не столько слова, сколько интонации – жесткие, бескомпромисные. Не похоже было, чтобы она шутила.  
– Никогда не думал, что услышу подобное от аврора.  
В ответ – язвительное:  
– Я тоже не ожидала, что к моей совести будет взывать бывший Пожиратель Смерти и темный маг.  
– Я не темный маг, я консультант по темномагическим заклинаниям, артефактам и защите от них, – Родольфус сказал это таким миролюбивым тоном, что самому смешно стало. Адамс тоже улыбнулась.  
  
Затрещали ветки, и она мягким, пружинящим движением переместилась ему за спину. Нет, не спряталась, а, скорее, заняла позицию. Приготовилась. Выставила палочку, держа ее так, чтобы можно было ударить по меньшей мере тремя заклинаниями. (Так их учили когда-то на тренировках). Вот Адамс коснулась его плеча своим – тоже условный знак: «Я здесь, защищаю тебе спину, все идет нормально» – и ушла противная слабость в коленках, пропал появившийся было мерзкий привкус во рту, «вкус страха», сменившись легким и довольно приятным возбуждением, уверенностью в том, что тот, кто рядом, не подведет. Отступила на шаг, давая пространство для маневра.  
Все, как раньше; как было когда то с Беллой, Басти, или...  
  
И тут прямо из кустов на дорожку вывалилось нечто.  
Надо сказать, человека оно напоминало не больше, чем перуанский ядозуб – домашнюю курицу. Восьми футов ростом, с огромной головой и толстыми, как бревна, руками, оно перекрыло собой весь проход. Чем-то оно походило на тролля, только кожа была не зеленой, а темно-фиолетовой. По крайней мере, на лице – все, что ниже шеи, скрывали густые синие волосы. Оно... Нет, она, точно она – длинные и пустые груди покачивались, то и дело шлепая по обвислому животу – глухо зарычала, и толстая шея вдруг стала вытягиваться, дальше и дальше, пока голова монстра не оказалась в футе от их лиц. Они изучали друг друга, казалось, бесконечно. Родольфус успел и рассмотреть в деталях, и на всю жизнь запомнить широкий плоский нос, грубую бугристую кожу, толстые, почти черные губы. Вот они растянулись, обнажив крупные и выступающие, как у лошади, зубы. Троллиха снова зарычала, теперь явно угрожающе. Черные, похожие на плавающие в жиру маслины, глазки налились кровью.  
Поднял палочку, решив все же начать не с «Авады», а с «Петрификуса», и тут же Адамс сжала его запястье.  
Заговорила, обращаясь к троллихе – ласково, будто с ребенком:  
– Ну что ты? Хорошая девочка... – протянула руку, осторожно, сперва к носу твари, а потом, когда та обнюхала пальцы и довольно миролюбиво фыркнула, почесала за ухом. – Испугалась, маленькая? Ты иди, иди, мы тебя не обидим...  
Та еще раз рыкнула – куда более мирно. Вздохнула глубоко – Родольфусу показалось, что его сунули головой в ведро с тухлым яйцами – и ломанулась обратно в лес, ломая кусты.  
  
– И что это было? – спросил, сам толком не поняв, что имеет в виду: видовую принадлежность монстра или поведение Адамс.  
– А я откуда знаю? – пожала плечами она, решив, что его интересует именно тварь. – Местный житель. Огромный, тупой, но безвредный. Она не собиралась на нас нападать, просто испугалась.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? Она тебе рассказала, что недавно пообедала?  
Адамс уставилась удивленно:  
– Так она же травоядная! Ты разве не видел зубы?  
Родольфус только головой покачал.  
– Специалист по монстрам ты хренов, – проворчал, отвернувшись. Гоблины пьяные поймут эту Адамс: то советует, не вступая в переговоры, швыряться непростительными, то боится оцарапать какую-то синюю тварь.  
– Не сердись, – улыбнулась, взяла за руку. "Успокаивает, прямо как троллиху только что!", – промелькнуло в мыслях, но не разозлило, рассмешило даже. – Мне еще в школе уход за магическими существами нравился, профессор Кэттлберн* даже предлагал пойти к нему в помощницы. А я посмотрела на него... И в аврорат пошла.  
– Профессор Кэттлберн – та еще антиреклама этой профессии, – понимающе кивнул Родольфус.  
  
___  
*Преподавал уход за магическими существами до Хагрида. Вышел на пенсию, когда "из первоначального набора конечностей у него осталось всего лишь полторы". (СББ, примечания)  
  
***  
  
И снова идти и идти неизвестно куда, по хоть и странному, но не такому уж и опасному лесу. А если снова встретится какая-нибудь дрянь – ничего, справятся. Он верил в себя, верил в Адамс – в то, что из них получалась прекрасная команда.  
Почти с содроганием подумал о том, что «ключом» мог оказаться и кто-то вроде Игни-странника. Был в книге со сказками его портрет: хитроватого вида старикан, чем-то напоминавший Слагхорна, только с бородой. Представил, как бы он прогонял монстра «силой любви» вместе с бородатым Слагхорном, и нервно рассмеялся. Нет, лучше уж Адамс, хоть ее порой и хочется удавить и спрятать труп.  
  
А этот момент, когда она коснулась его плеча?.. Ни с чем не сравнишь, ни с чем не перепутаешь удивительное чувство, когда двое становятся единым целым, когда уверен, что на каждое твое движение партнер (или уже часть тебя?) ответит единственно правильным, когда...  
  
Так, стоп! Еще немного, и он действительно убедит себя в том, что с девицей, которую знает три дня, он почувствовал то же, что когда-то с Беллой, Басти или Эваном? Нет, ну бред же! То, как она себя повела... Да просто их готовили примерно одинаково – что в Организации, что в аврорате. И, когда понадобилось, они оба приняли максимально удобную позицию для боя. Всего то. А он, болван, и расклеился!  
Все, хватит думать о ерунде, лучше сосредоточиться на цели их затянувшегося путешествия. Потому что если Адамс права, и выход отсюда появится не раньше, чем он избавится от сомнений, они до скончания века будут бродить по чертову Межмирью.


	7. Темное время суток

_\- Хитростями да магнетизмом счастья любви не добьешься!_  
\- Тогда скажите, как достичь его?  
\- Не знаю. Если бы знала, сама была бы счастлива.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

  
  
– Я сейчас упаду прямо здесь и засну, – пробормотала Адамс, потирая глаза. Родольфус тоже давно боролся с сонливостью. Неужели снова эти чертовы тени?  
Вызвал патронус, но легче не стало, наоборот – еще и голова закружилась после применения магии.  
– Вряд ли это Ночная смерть, – Адамс зевнула. – Просто надо бы и отдохнуть. Сколько мы уже топаем без передышки?  
– Много.  
Почти четырнадцать часов – без остановок, подкрепляясь только ягодами. Удивительно, что до сих пор не упали.  
– Тогда ищем подходящее место и, как говорил Хмури: «По команде “Отбой” наступает темное время суток!» Командуем? – она кивнула в сторону уходящей в сторону тропинки и первой же на нее свернула. Пришлось идти следом.  
  
Дом, который они увидели шагов через двадцать, на первый похож не был: деревянный и приземистый, чем-то напоминавший то ли хижину Хагрида, то ли «жилище настоящей ведьмы», каким его рисуют магловские художники.  
  
Со скрипом отворилась дощатая дверь, пропуская их в небольшую комнатку, почти пустую, не считая стола в углу – точной копии вчерашнего. При виде него Адамс прыснула.  
– Похоже, Межмирье действительно изучает наши потребности и старается их удовлетворять.  
– И как ему объяснить, что спать... да и не спать тоже, я предпочитаю на кровати?  
– Понятия не имею.  
Адамс щелкнула заколкой, помотала головой, освобождая волосы. И снова Родольфус едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать: «Так и ходи, не смей прятать такое!»  
– Ты бы ему лучше цель своего путешествия объяснил, – продолжила она. – А то ходим-ходим, едим всякую гадость, спим, где попало. Или ты сам не очень-то хочешь поскорее увидеть свою жену? Нет, в это я не верю – иначе не бросился бы к дезайру. Но почему, почему Межмирье тебя к ней не отпускает?!  
– Э-э-э... – Родольфус не представлял, как объяснить, что в другой мир он решил уйти вовсе не ради Беллы. А впрочем, почему бы не рассказать все, как есть?  
  
***  
  
– Не понимаю, – вытаращилась Адамс, когда он замолчал. – То есть, ты любишь свою жену, которая умерла в твоем мире, но жива в другом? И был готов заплатить мне сто чертовых тысяч, да и вообще – сделать что угодно, лишь бы попасть туда! Но, как выяснилось, не к ней, а другой! К низзлы знают кому!  
– Да что тут такого, черт возьми?.. – начал он, но Адамс перебила – рассмеялась коротко, зло:  
– А по дороге еще не отказываешь себе в том, чтобы трахнуться с третьей. Круто, а? Прикольно, наверное, быть таким мудаком! Не удивляюсь теперь, почему мы тут застряли – с твоей-то любвеобильностью!  
  
Родольфус не сразу нашел, что ответить. То, что первым пришло в голову, он в присутствии женщин произносить не привык. Даже если эта женщина – злобная стерва, которая сначала вешалась ему на шею, а теперь его же и обвиняет!  
  
– Кто бы говорил: девица, которая разбирается в любви, как садовый гном в зельях!  
– Да с чего ты?...  
– Судя по твоим трусам типа «пояс верности, модель времен Основателей», любовника у тебя нет, сто лет как не было, а с таким характером и не будет никогда.  
– Судя по тому, что ты прошлой ночью продемонстрировал, я немногое теряю, – моментально парировала она.  
Но и он не сдался:  
– Было бы для кого стараться. Кстати, муж от тебя не потому сбежал, что ему было страшно с тобой в постель ложиться? И призрак импотенции уже маячил перед его смазли...  
  
Голова от пощечины мотнулась, как у новорожденного цыпленка. Даже искры из глаз посыпались – от хорошо выполненного «Ступефая» так бывает, и то не всегда.  
–Ты... – перехватил повторно занесенную руку, вывернул, да так, что Адамс пискнула. Толкнул к появившейся в паре футов от них кровати, а сам попытался удивиться тому, как она тут оказалась... Покрывалу на ней в синий горошек...  
Цеплялся за эти мелочи, понимая, что еще немного – и перестанет владеть собой, никакое «сосчитать до трех» не поможет...  
Безумие накатило волной...  
И тут же схлынуло от тихого:  
– Не надо, пожалуйста...  
Испуганные глаза напротив, совершенно черные из-за расширенных зрачков.  
  
Сначала даже не поверил, что отпустило...  
Раньше его только громкие звуки из такого состояния выводили, а не едва слышный шепот. Не говоря уж о том, что последний раз был пару лет назад, в доме у «той» Беллы.  
Да что с ним, что в этом долбаном Межмирье творится?! То ли встреча с дезайром так подействовала, то ли Адамс его все-таки достала. Со вчерашнего дня старалась!  
  
Кстати, он ведь до сих пор на ней лежит, а она... кажется, не против? Как не протестовала вчера, когда он на ее коленки пялился.  
Воспоминание о коленках – белых и круглых, покачивавшихся, когда он ее трахал, вызвало вполне определенную реакцию. Адамс почувствовала, прыснула:  
– Так и будешь лежать, или все-таки продолжишь?  
Родольфус поднялся:  
– Извини... за все.  
  
В том, чтобы вести себя, как свинья, тоже должны быть границы. И нечего оправдываться тем, что «он ей за это заплатил». Потому что платил он ей не за это.  
  
– Я ведь тебе совсем не нравлюсь? – это был даже не вопрос. Она как будто себя убеждала в чем-то, а он не знал, не представлял, как разуверить. Сказать, что нравится, слишком даже – неужели не чувствует? И что он с удовольствием добавил бы к тому чеку, что у нее в кармане, круглую сумму – за то, чтобы не чувствовать вины, задирая на ней юбку. Насколько проще было с красотками, которые брали за свои услуги по заранее оговоренной таксе! Но эта... с ней ведь не договоришься?  
– Дело не в том, просто...  
– Ты ее любишь? Ту, которая сто тысяч стоит?  
– Да.  
И без того невеселый, взгляд Адамс потух окончательно. А Родольфус снова разозлился: да какого черта он постоянно, каждую секунду чувствует себя перед ней виноватым? Кто она вообще такая? «Ключ», чертов «ключ»! И роли у них в этой авантюре предельно ясны! Он платит. Она работает. Всё!  
«И нечего задавать вопросы, на которые не очень-то хочется знать ответ!» – подумал, глядя в усталые глаза непонятного цвета. Карие? Черные?  
И вдруг показалось, что Адамс уловила его мысль. Покраснела до корней волос, отвернулась. Черт, она ведь хоть и бывший, но аврор, а их учат легиллименции! Ну он и болва... Так, опять он виноват! Когда уже они дойдут, когда кончится этот поганое Межмирье?!  
  
Адамс поднялась и направилась к выходу.  
  
– Эй, – буркнул ей в спину. – Ты куда?  
– Прогуляюсь. – Дверь за ней захлопнулась.  
  
***  
  
Адамс, конечно, дура... Но на душе все равно было противно. Даже не потому, вернее, не столько потому, что она в очередной раз обиделась. Хуже было, что, сказав ей, что любит Алису, Родольфус вдруг понял, что не то, чтобы соврал, но... слово, что ли, выбрал неправильно?  
Нет, она была ему дорога, он часто вспоминал ее за эти два года... Только странно как-то вспоминал – не как живого человека. Все, что произошло между ними в том мире, стало для него чем-то вроде сказки – легкой, волшебной, и даже, как ни странно, со счастливым финалом. Перевернул страницу – и Алиса перестала быть настоящей, будто и не жили вместе два месяца.  
  
Фрэнка, казалось бы, знал всего неделю. А вот подумал сейчас, что больше не увидятся, ведь в том мире его вообще нет – и стало не по себе. И о расставании навечно с Малфоями жалел. Даже Белла – или дезайр, которого он принял за нее – была для Родольфуса куда более реальной, чем его... точно: «самое счастливое воспоминание».  
  
Неужели все, кто отговаривал его от перехода в тот мир, были правы? Нет уж, к черту подобные мысли, иначе он точно никогда отсюда не...  
  
А потом его подхватило с кровати и вынесло за дверь отчаянным «А-а-а!»  
  
***  
  


_И сея пучина поглотила ея в один момент._  
В общем, все умерли.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

  
  
Каменный пол, совсем недавно представлявший собой плотно пригнанные друг к другу плиты, теперь пересекала широкая загзагообразная трещина. Начиналась ярдах в пяти от порога и уходила куда-то вдаль, к дороге, по которой они все время шли.  
  
Родольфус подошел к краю, глянул вниз: там, в глубине, что-то шкворчало и булькало, оттуда почти невыносимо тянуло жаром и пахло горелым. Края разлома были неровными, с зубцами и провалами – как построенная пьяными эльфами сторожевая башня.  
  
Адамс стояла на другой стороне: прислонилась к стене, раскинула руки, пытаясь удержаться, не свалиться в открывшийся под ногами «ад». Увидела его – примолкла, уставилась настороженно. А сам Родольфус, не отрываясь, смотрел совсем на другое: каменная плита под ее ногами с каждой секундой становилась **у**же, будто таяла на глазах. Когда он выскочил, была около ярда, теперь уменьшилась дюймов на десять. Еще немного, и пол просто исчезнет, и тогда Адамс улетит вниз ко всем чертям. Или демонам – кто их там знает?  
  
Поднял палочку и тут же опустил: неизвестно, как сработает магия, а второго шанса могло не быть. Ширина трещины ярда полтора, допрыгнет. А если и не сумеет – ничего, он ее подхватит и вытащит.  
  
– О чем задумалась? – спросил нарочито-спокойно, стараясь не выдать овладевшей им паники.  
Адамс вздрогнула, посмотрела испуганно. Того и гляди, ляпнет что-то возвышенное и сама вниз бросится, идиотка!  
– Оттолкнись сильно, как только можешь, и прыгай сюда, ко мне. Слышишь?  
– Я... да... – Секунды, казалось, ползли бесконечно, растягивались, как виноградные улитки по ветке, и никак не могли продвинуться дальше. Адамс вжалась в стенку, плита под ее ногами оплавлялась, таяла, как мороженое в жаркий день. – Я не могу-у!  
– Все будет хорошо. – Встретился с ней глазами, пытаясь хоть так «удержать», взглядом.  
– Я не могу, мне страшно! Я...  
  
«Только не смотри вниз!», – успел передать ей, и, конечно же, она, она тут же туда взглянула. Охнула, побледнела. А потом вдруг выпрямилась:  
– Может, так и правда будет лучше, – прошептала и, кажется, даже чуть наклонилась над бездной.  
– Адамс! – даже внимания не обратила, таращится в бездну, как зачарованная. – Может, ты и права.  
– А? Что?  
Снова распласталась по стене, но взгляд уже заинтересованный. Ну, ладно!  
  
Родольфус подошел к самому краю.  
– Ну что, прыгаем? На счет «три»?  
Качнулся вперед – испуганный крик:  
– Ты спятил?!  
– А что? Одному мне тут не выжить, дверь из Межмирья не открыть. Лучше уж сразу все закончить, чем болтаться по этому лесу, развлекая монстров.  
  
Плита под ней уже была чуть больше фута. Хорошо, что у Адамс нога маленькая, у него самого уже носки бы свешивались.  
  
– Или ты прыгаешь ко мне, или мы оба летим вниз. – И уже мягче, почти как она недавно с монстром разговаривала: – Я тебя удержу, правда. Хотя бы в чем-то доверься мне. Ну, пожалуйста!  
  
И еще миллион безразмерных-тягучих секунд, и тихое:  
– Хорошо... На счет три...  
  
Перехватил еще в воздухе, рванул на себя. На ногах не удержался, само собой, оба покатились по земле. По твердой земле, черт возьми! Оба!  
  
А потом – секундное помешательство: вдруг показалось, что разлом разочарованно вздохнул и...  
Черт, а это не показалось, он захлопнулся, правда захлопнулся, и сразу стало прохладнее!  
И – мать его, снова они лежат друг на друге, только Адамс теперь сверху!  
  
– Спасибо, – всхлипнула ему в подмышку. Погладил по голове – инстинктивно, не думая ни о чем , и тут же об этом пожалел. Лучше бы гадость сказал – она бы ответила тем же, а там, слово за слово... А так – совсем расклеилась, разрыдалась безутешно.  
О, Мерлин, и что теперь делать? Хуже недовольной женщины может быть только плачущая!  
  
Родольфус хотел поднять на руки, отнести в дом, но вдруг понял, что не может. Что засыпает на ходу, что... По стене скользнула тень, такая же, как они видели утром. Привет... тебе... "местный... житель"...  
  



	8. Между мирами говоря

_– Посмотри, какая ночь, Джузи. Включи её в свою формулу._  
Раз ты решил сделать весь мир счастливым, начни с меня.  
Кф. «Формула любви»

– Ты вообще обалдела?! Обязательно было по морде бить?  
– А что мне оставалось?! Ты же отрубился почти!

Они с Адамс сидели в доме, на той чертовой кровати. Под потолком тревожно металась, хлопала крыльями его ласточка – почему-то в этот раз получилась чуть ли не вдвое больше обычной. С перепугу, наверное. Проснулся от боли, от привкуса крови – эта ненормальная выбила ему зуб в попытке привести в чувство – и вопля: «Очнись-идиот-чтоб-ты-сдох!!!»  
Как вызвал патронус, как добрались до дома – не помнил.

– Лучше бы «спасибо» сказал!  
– Спасибо.  
Адамс умолкла, вытаращилась удивленно – наверное, решила, что Родольфус издевается. И зря – он действительно был ей благодарен. Даже за выбитый зуб не сердился – все лучше, чем пойти на корм какой-то черной мерзости. А еще он до чертиков ею восхищался: ее умом, реакцией, умением не теряться в любых обстоятельствах и моментально находить и претворять в жизнь единственно правильное решение. На свете было не так много людей, которым он без колебаний доверил бы свою жизнь, и Адамс он бы точно к ним причислил.

– Кстати, а почему я заснул, а ты – нет?  
– Не ты же за секунду до этого едва не свалился в какую-то вонючую лаву!  
Правильно: страх – очень сильная эмоция, чтобы его «отключить», у Ночной смерти сил не хватило. Или времени. Кстати...  
– А как там вообще появилась эта трещина?  
К его удивлению, Адамс смутилась:  
– Просто... она сама вдруг оказалась у меня под ногами. Едва успела отпрыгнуть.  
– Ни с того ни с сего оказалась?  
– Ну, я подумала, – взглянула с вызовом: – Не важно, о чем.  
Родольфус усмехнулся:  
– А ты все-таки поделись. Вдруг я тоже о таком подумаю ненароком? И все: был человек – стало жаркое.  
– Не волнуйся, у тебя для таких мыслей повода нет и не будет. Ты спокойно и уверенно топаешь к своему счастью, оно тебя обязательно дождется, ухватишь синюю птицу за крылышки, а там – хоть в клетку посадить, хоть ощипать и на ужин, хоть... Ну, что смотришь? – Адамс прервалась на полуслове.  
– Жду, когда ты прекратишь нести этот бред и объяснишь, что случилось.  
Она вспыхнула, взглянула почти с ненавистью. Мерлин, до чего быстро у нее настроение меняется!  
– Интересно, говоришь? Ладно, скажу. Я подумала, что больше всего на свете мне хочется сдохнуть, прямо сейчас, в эту же минуту. Потому что единственный мужчина, с которым я... мне... – запнулась, покраснела и с усилием закончила: – Ладно, чего там – который мне по-настоящему понравился... Так вот, он говорит, что я ему противна и платит кучу денег, чтобы попасть к какой-то другой бабе!

«Ни хрена себе!» – такого Родольфус точно не ожидал. Взглянул с подозрением: может, смеется? Но Адамс была серьезна, как Биннс на уроке. Или просто заигрывает с ним? И на это не похоже. А может, она все-таки чокнутая? Не может ведь нормальный человек быть таким... Таким искренним?

– Ну, что? «Нечего задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответ», да?

А еще нормальные люди шлют к Мордреду в зад таких вот «честных», а не оправдываются! Так какого черта он?.. Сумасшествие заразительно, да?

– Это все неправда! – заявил с жаром. А потом говорил и говорил, не в силах остановиться. И что она, Адамс – самое бестолковое существо, которое он когда-либо встречал. И что ни одна нормальная женщина такого бы вслух не сказала; что за привычка ляпать все, что в голову придет? И что за те несколько дней, которые он ее знает, с ним случилось едва ли не больше неприятностей, чем за все годы после Азкабана. Но все равно он рад, что оказался в Межмирье именно с ней. Несмотря на то, что... – и запнулся, не зная, не лучше ли умолчать о таком?  
– На что?  
– Юбку могла бы и подлиннее оставить. Не так и легко, когда целый день перед тобой такие коленки мелькают!  
– То есть, я тебе все-таки нравлюсь?  
Еще спрашивает.  
– Тогда что останавливает? Вон, когда я тебе по морде дала – почему не... пошел до конца?  
И чего она добивается, зараза?  
– Знаешь ли, девочка. Я, может, прожил и не слишком праведную жизнь. Только никогда никого не насиловал. А сейчас уже поздно начинать, – закончил, проигнорировав насмешливое: «И как тебе удалось?»  
– А если не придется?  
«Мать твою, и за что мне это?!»

Адамс подвинулась к нему, провела рукой по волосам, потом решительно зарылась в них пальцами. Притянула к себе, зашептала на ухо:  
– А если представить, что во всем мире... да что там, во всех мирах больше никого нет, кроме нас? И вообще нет никаких миров вокруг, ни одного, все пропали к чертям! Ну ладно, не навсегда – на час-другой. Все исчезло. И можно просто делать то, что хочешь, не думая о последствиях? Точно зная, что все, что произойдет здесь, в Межмирье – здесь и останется? Что бы ты сделал?

Вместо ответа Родольфус наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Легко, осторожно, готовый отступить, только услышав, поняв, почувствовав ее «нет». И надеясь, что все-таки ответит, согласится. Потому что он хотел этого, хотел, черт возьми!

– Не думай ни о чем, выйдешь отсюда – и будто ничего и не было, – шептала Адамс, расстегивая на нем рубашку. – Межмирье хранит множество тайн, так пусть будет еще одна.

Что ж, пусть будет.  
Прерывистое дыхание Адамс, упавшая на пол рубашка.  
Коснулся пуговиц на ее блузке – перехватила руку.  
– Ну, что ты?..  
– Э-м-м... А давай так? Здесь... – задумалась на секунду: – Здесь холодно!  
– Я согрею. Хочешь заклинанием, а хочешь...  
– Не нужно, ладно?  
– Как скажешь. – «Трусы хоть снимешь?» – хотел спросить, но она уже стянула их, отбросила в сторону. Через секунду туда же полетели его брюки.

***

Давно ему не приходилось это делать с полуодетой... да что там – с полностью одетой женщиной. И ей ведь не прикажешь, как привык. Разве что попросить можно, а там уж как повезет: может согласится, а может и пошлет подальше. А ведь хочется, чтобы ей было с ним хорошо. Чтобы вылезла из своей брони, чтобы доверилась – как совсем недавно. И чтобы снова стать единым целым.

Что ей там нравилось – целоваться? Почему бы и нет? А ласкать можно и через одежду: так даже интереснее, юность можно вспомнить: как обжимался в оконных нишах с девчонками из тех, что посговорчивей.  
– Черт, прямо как в школе! – хмыкнула Адамс. Значит, не он один так развлекался.  
– И далеко ты тогда заходила?  
– Не очень, – прижалась губами к его рту.  
До чего приятно ее целовать! Не торопясь – раз сейчас на них никто не охотится. Узнавая нежность ее губ и этот их сладковатый ягодный привкус.  
– И все, – оборвала поцелуй, отстранилась, взглянула хитро. – А ты?  
– А я – несколько дальше.

Попробовал уложить на кровать – снова воспротивилась:  
– Я сверху, ладно?  
«Да уж, покомандовать ты любишь!»

Опустилась на него, коротко, довольно выдохнула... Замерла, а когда он нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, попросила:  
– Подожди немного... Мне надо привыкнуть.  
Улыбки сдержать не удалось, и она нахмурилась:  
– И нечего скалиться, твоей заслуги в этом нет!  
– Это я от волнения, – соврал. – Давно мне _такой_ не попадалось.  
Очень давно, если честно. Теперь уже и не вспомнить, как оно вообще было, раньше.

Двигалась она резко, неровно и немного бестолково. Не то, что все девицы, в последние два года согревавшие для него кровати в номерах многочисленных отелей. То милые и нежные, то капризно надувающие пухлые губки – в зависимости от того, в каком пункте анкеты поставить галочку. Они моментально улавливали как его настроение, так и подходящий ритм, следовали ему, рассчетливо страстные и безупречные в каждой улыбке, каждом стоне или жесте.  
Адамс под него подстраиваться не желала и не собиралась. Пришлось самому: положить руки на бедра, мельком удивившись горячему шелку ее кожи. А дальше – только чувствовать, ощущать и следовать за ней. За ее дыханием – пока не станешь дышать в унисон. Пока собственное сердце не начнет стучать в том же темпе, в котором бьется жилка под пальцами. Пока не вольешься в ее странный, непривычный ритм, вдруг поняв, что это и есть твой собственный, а ты и не догадывался, болван! Пока не перестанешь различать: чьи именно слышишь стоны, вскрики и ругательства.

Вот Адамс глубоко вздохнула, замерла, затрепетали ресницы, будто крылья пойманной бабочки. Вцепилась в плечи, и он тоже кончил – кажется, от одного ее вида: растрепанные, спутанные волосы, приоткрытые яркие губы... И застегнутая на все пуговицы блузка. Никогда не видел ничего более странного. И более непристойного.

Притянул ее к себе: горячее дыхание у плеча. Коснулась губами старого, еще с первой войны, шрама:  
– У тебя они тоже есть.  
– Есть. Жизнь, знаешь ли, была такая.  
– Мужчин они действительно не портят. Говорят даже, что украшают.  
К Мордреду такие украшения. Интересно, «тоже» – это она про бывшего? Хоть в такой момент могла бы не вспоминать о нем!

Адамс заворочалась, и Родольфус разжал руки, позволил ей сползти и улечься рядом, мимоходом огорчившись, что приходится расставаться, разъединяться. И откуда только оно взялось – чувство потери дурацкое, будто что-то важное упускаешь и не найдешь уже никогда?  
Прижалась к нему – довольная, расслабленная:  
– Я и забыла уже, как от этого хорошо бывает.  
Поцеловал вместо ответа. Надо бы, наверное, сказать что-то ласковое, благодарное? А у него только одна мысль вертелась, и та дурацкая: что еще ни одну из своих женщин он в постели не называл по фамилии. Как же ее зовут, знал же? Синтия? Селена? И не спросить – вдруг снова обидится!

– Слушай, – прошептала она. – Извини, но... Как тебя зовут? Ты говорил, я знаю, но я думала, что больше тебя не увижу. И не запомнила. Глупо ведь обращаться к тому, кто тебя трахает, по фамилии?  
– Родольфус.  
Только не засмеяться, не спугнуть это странное, так похожее на него создание!  
– А я Сесилия. Сесси.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Сесси.

– Я люблю тебя! – ее губы пощекотали ухо.  
«Что?!» – он так и застыл, не представляя, что ответить. То ли инстинктивное «Ух ты!», то ли правильное «Но ты же понимаешь...»

– А ты бы правда прыгнул за мной? – никак не умолкала она. – Если бы я...  
Усмехнулся:  
– Сейчас же. Я что, похож на идиота? Просто надо было сказать то, что ты не смогла бы проигнорировать.  
– На сволочь ты похож, – заявила Сесси. Не сразу, само собой, а когда отказалась от глупой затеи: прожечь в нем дыру возмущенным взглядом. Потом отвернулась, и, он вздохнуть не успел, заснула.  
– А ты дура романтичная! – Родольфус встал, набросил мантию. Уселся на жесткий стул с неровной, шишковатой спинкой. «Только бы самому не заснуть». Патронус-ласточка висел, вцепившись в потолок. – А вообще... может, так оно и есть. Я не знаю.

Все шло неправильно, глупо и совершенно не так, как Родольфус себе представлял. А главное – он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Даже в том, что действительно не сиганул бы вслед за этой ненормальной, если бы она все-таки сорвалась в свой вонючий, услужливо подсунутый ей Межмирьем, персональный ад.


	9. Спина к спине у мачты

_(Какая?) тропинка завела нас в (какой?) лес.  
Учебник по русскому языку, 2-ой кл._

  
  
Утром Родольфусу не пришлось, спотыкаясь и тщательно подбирая слова, объяснять Сесси, что все, что произошло между ними прошлой ночью... Черт, самому бы понять, что там между ними произошло.  
  
– Слушай, ты выбрось из головы все, что я тебе вчера наговорила, ладно? – попросила она, пока крутилась перед зеркалом, собирая (и зачем только?) волосы в этот дурацкий узел. – Чего только не ляпнешь, когда взбесишься? Ну, или наоборот – когда приятно до чертиков.  
– Уже выбросил.  
Действительно, чего в запале не скажешь? «Я люблю тебя!» Он вот такого не «ляпнул» еще никому, даже Белле, ни разу в жизни! Думал – да, но чтобы вслух сказать?! Может быть, у женщин все по-другому?  
  
***  
  
За дверь выходил с опаской, и зря – никто его там не ждал.  
И сам лес изменился: из странного, фантастического он будто постепенно превращался в обычный, вроде того, что рос вокруг пещеры с Воротами. А может, все так и будет: никаких больше «дверей» с «ключами», переходов между мирами и прочей мистики? Просто идти, идти, пока лес окончательно не изменится, а тропинка не приведет его в нужное место?  
Следовало попробовать, и они снова зашагали вперед.  
  
Сесси сегодня помалкивала, и надо было или самому рассказывать, или как-то разговорить ее. Лезущие в глаза ветки напомнили об одном из последних дел: «каменном деревце» – бонсае из самоцветов, вроде тех, что продаются в каждой китайской лавочке.  
  
Впрочем, Мишель Летелье, последний представитель благороднейшего колдовского семейства, купил его на благотворительном аукционе.  
Больница святой Бригитты стала богаче на тысячу золотых, а уже неделю спустя магловская полиция допрашивала рыдающую горничную Летелье. Бедная девушка только всхлипывала в ответ на все вопросы и утверждала, что нефритовая фигурка размером с ладонь – ее хозяин, месье Мишель, «мой дорогой Мими».  
Горничную отправили беседовать с магловскими же целителями, умеющими возвращать на место съехавшую крышу, а деревце осталось в кабинете префекта – то ли как вещественное доказательство, то ли просто «прижилось». Простояло недолго – пока рядом с ним не нашли еще одну нефритовую фигурку. Префект, само собой, в этот день на работу не явился. И вообще его больше никто никогда не видел.  
После этого деревце со всеми предосторожностями отправили в аврорат, а на следующее утро... Двух дежурных как не бывало, и две статуэтки под деревом!  
Тогда и обратились к специалистам.  
  
Они с магистром Тору Судзуки, коллегой из Японии, провозились с деревцем почти неделю. Родольфус тогда выучил несколько японских слов, не имеющих никакого отношения к защите от темной магии. Английские с тем же значением Судзуки уже знал и не стеснялся употреблять при каждой неудаче, хотя и отдавал предпочтение французскому «merde».  
  
– И что оказалось? – Сесси забежала вперед, даже приплясывая от любопытства.  
– Несколько измененное «Проклятие Мидаса». К сожалению, никому из жертв помочь не удалось. Так и лежат, наверное, в ящике на складе вещественных доказательств. Кроме «дорогого Мими», которого забрала его горничная. То ли на память, то ли еще надеется оживить. В магловских сказках много способов описано, жаль только, что ни один не работает.  
– И правда, жаль, – помрачнела вдруг Сесси, но Родольфус уже привык к ее моментально менявшемуся настроению. Ничего, как расстроилась, так и обрадуется.  
  
И действительно: уже через сотню шагов от ее хандры и следа не осталось. Болтала, как раньше, продолжив тему магловских сказок. Рассказывала про девчонку, погнавшуюся за белым кроликом и попавшую в загадочную страну.  
  
– А вот теперь думаю: может, «Страна чудес», в которую та Алиса попала, и есть Межмирье? – предположила она. – Ну и что, что не похоже совсем – оно ведь для всех разное! У нее был белый кролик и этот, как его... Шляпник, точно! У нас – это все.  
Махнула рукой, предлагая лишний раз взглянуть на кусты и деревья. Кстати, серого тумана вокруг почти не осталось. Только сверху висел плотным слоем, скрывая то ли небо, то ли потолок. Межмирье как будто проявлялось из небытия, принимало определенную форму. Неужели Сесси права, и оно делало это, отталкиваясь от их мыслей, страхов и желаний? Ладно, к Мордреду все рассуждения, лучше уж сказку послушать.  
  
Судя по всему, Сесси ее тоже кто-то рассказывал. Точно – ее подружка, Тонкс. Причем так давно, что кое-что она успела подзабыть. Впрочем, «белые пятна» своих воспоминаний Сесси легко заполняла предположениями или фантазиями.  
Алису (бывают же такие совпадения!) из сказки Родольфус почему-то представлял не аккуратно причесанной девочкой в платье с кружевами.  
  
Привиделось вдруг, что по дорожке рядом с ними идет Аликс Лонгбо... нет, кажется, ее звали по-другому в те времена, когда была сделана колдография, что сейчас украшает один из книжных шкафов в ее гостиной. На фото девчонка лет десяти, в темных штанах, разорванных на коленке, и светлой майке с отпечатком квоффла, пыталась удержать под мышкой слишком большую для нее метлу.  
А сейчас она, Льиса... Аликс... шла рядом с ним по Межмирью. По этой сказочной стране, чтоб ее пьяному низзлу под хвост!  
Вот она повернула голову, отбросила лезущую в глаза челку – на лбу осталась грязная полоса. Встретилась с ним взглядом, узнала, улыбнулась.  
– Ты не заблудишься, не волнуйся! – сказала уверенно. – Ты же не один!  
«Откуда ты здесь взялась?» – хотел сказать, но видение уже пропало.  
  
***  
  


_Время надо наполнять событиями, тогда оно летит незаметно.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

  
  
– Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – дернула его за руку Сесси.  
– М-м-м... конечно. Извини, задумался.  
  
А лес, меж тем, снова изменился: на некоторых деревьях появилось что-то вроде светящихся наростов. Сначала Родольфус принял их за клаббертов, но пригляделся: нет, ничего общего со смешными лягушатами с шишками на лбу. Эти, скорее, походили на сами шишки: бесформенные, они то висели на деревьях, прилепившись к стволам, как грибы-паразиты, то неспешно перетекали вверх и вниз, некоторые даже спускались на землю. Самые маленькие были размером с кулак, но встречались и больше фута в диаметре. Они то вспыхивали бьющим по глазам розовым светом, то медленно гасли, сперва отливая фиолетовым, потом бледнея больше и больше, пока не сливались с корой дерева. Порой некоторые из них выпускали тонкие острые иглы. Или щупальца, кто их разберет.  
  
– Значит, ты борешься с темной магией? – поинтересовалась вдруг Сесси. – Надо же, почти коллега! Аврорат ведь изначально создавался именно для того, чтобы темных магов ловить. Это уже потом всякой ерундой начали заниматься, вплоть до розыска пропавших клубкопухов.  
– Я не ловлю темных магов, – усмехнулся Родольфус. – Скорее, обезвреживаю опасные предметы, попавшие не в те руки. Маги еще могут понять, что у них оказался сильный артефакт с неизвестными свойствами, но не всегда удерживаются от соблазна потыкать в него палочкой. А маглы так и вовсе теряются. Их же воспитывают с мыслью, что магии не существует, а тут вдруг из табакерки, доставшейся в наследство от прадеда, вылезает синяя дымоподобная чертовщина и начинает разносить дом вдребезги и пополам.  
– Такое тоже случалось?  
– Месяца три назад, с моим соседом. Прибежал ночью в одних подштанниках: «Вы ведь разбираетесь в антиквариате?» С трудом удалось его убедить, что это был полтергейст. Почему-то в него маглы верят охотно. И вообще: «торговец антиквариатом» – идеальное прикрытие для того, кто работает с артефактами.  
– А на самом деле что там было?  
– Джинн.  
– Врёшь! – так и подпрыгнула она.  
Родольфус вздохнул:  
– Девушка повежливее спросила бы: «А ты уверен?»  
– А ты уверен?.. Что не врёшь? Ой! Ну, в общем, они же вымерли?  
– Как выяснилось, не все. Надеюсь, тот был последним. Черт, даже вспоминать противно.  
– А на что он был похож? – глаза у Сесси так и сверкали. Надо же, столько легенд было придумано об этих тварях, и ладно бы только глупые маглы в них верили, так и маги туда же.  
– Представь себе абсолютно свихнувшегося домовика, десяти футов ростом и с почти неограниченными возможностями, уверенного в том, что все окружающие должны служить его дорогому хозяину. А если хозяин умер... тогда и остальным туда же дорога.  
– Гадость какая! – хмыкнула Сесси. – Ну вот, зачем я спросила! Ты мне сейчас от всех сказок камня на камне не оставишь. – Огляделась: – Надо же, как все сверкает кругом! Будто Рождество наступило среди лета.  
  
Родольфус тоже заметил, что светящихся наростов стало куда больше, теперь они свисали почти с каждого дерева.  
С розовой иллюминацией лес выглядел даже забавно. Подумалось, что если Межмирье реагирует на мысли, слова и эмоции – может, это его ответ на сказку про Страну Чудес? Но откуда тогда неясное и в то же время непроходящее чувство тревоги?  
«Откуда, откуда! – усмехнулся. – Место уж очень «приятное», поневоле запараноишь!» Но патронус все-таки вызвал – лучше перебдеть и посмеяться над своими страхами дома, чем пропустить что-то действительно опасное из-за глупой бравады. В отличие от Ночной смерти, моментально исчезнувшей при виде серебристой птицы, розовые твари даже не вздрогнули. Значит, не нечисть. А что тогда?  
  
– Тебе тоже эта дрянь не нравится? – спросила Сесси, когда Родольфус убрал бесполезного сейчас Защитника.  
– Я было подумал, что это ты развлекаешься, украшаешь лес.  
– Я похожа на девочку, которая любит все розовенькое?! – уставилась возмущенно. Интересно, она отвесит затрещину вроде вчерашней, если ответить: «Да»?  
– Нет, конечно. Ничего общего.  
– То-то, – довольно кивнула Сесси и тут же длинно и заковыристо выругалась.  
  
Родольфус огляделся и тоже не сдержался: да что же это такое! Сегодняшняя прогулка переставала быть спокойной. А завершиться могла не лучше, чем встреча с семью охочими до ласки кентаврами для лысого черепа мордредовой бабки, чью печальную судьбу Сесси только что упомянула. Вряд ли розовые уродцы – в основном те, что побольше – стекали с деревьев и направлялись к ним узнать, как проходит путешествие, а заодно пожелать успехов. Слишком уж целенаправленно они двигались. Окружали.  
– Скажи мне, что они тоже травоядные, – пробормотал.  
– Угу. А мы – их любимая трава.  
  
Сесси, как и вчера, заняла позицию у него за спиной. И снова противный, липкий страх сменился уверенностью: отобьются. Или погибнут героически – а что, это ведь лучше, чем постепенно дряхлеть, вызывая у наследников отвращение и законный вопрос: когда уже сдохнет этот старый пердун?  
Или не лучше? Ладно, выбирать все равно не приходится!  
  
Сесси начала первой:  
– Протего!  
И воздух всколыхнулся от укрывшего их магического щита. Ближайшая к ним тварь вытянула острое щупальце, коснулась преграды. Щит заискрил, вспыхнул и... погас.  
– Нехило...  
– Да уж! Диффиндо! – Щупальце отвалилось, брызнул во все стороны едко пахнущий, густой розовый сок. Пара капель попала на щеку, и ее сразу же защипало. – Минус один, – усмехнулась Сесси, и добавила: – Осталось примерно полтыщи.  
  
А потом стало некогда и думать, и видеть-слышать: твари накинулись на них все, скопом.  
«Позволить своему телу действовать», – и только.  
Так его учили, уверяя, что в критической ситуации оно вспомнит все, что часами отрабатывалось на тренировках. Он и позволил: бил во все стороны разрушающими.  
Есть лишняя доля секунды – «Сектумсемпра!» Нет – резать пусть одно щупальце, но то, которое почти коснулось горла.  
Липкая едкая дрянь брызгала во все стороны, и не спрятаться: чертовы иглы пробивали любой щит. И еще постоянно щуриться, чтобы не попало...  
«Когда она успела?!» – восхитился, когда глаза закрыло что-то вроде очков, в таких в непогоду играют в квиддич. Стало легче, сумел даже извернуться и бросить в сторону самой большой группы «Огненную ловушку».  
Истошный визг, и ближайшие к ним твари отпрянули, затрясли дымящимися отростками. Запахло жженой бумагой. Выходит, они тоже растения, что-то вроде деревьев, с которых спустились? А дерево, как известно, горит!  
– Инсендио!  
Трое сразу вспыхнули и моментально обуглились, остальные отползли подальше.  
Можно вздохнуть, осмотреться.  
  
Большинство тварей теперь лежало или ползло по земле. Они исчезли со всех деревьев, кроме одного, которое от корней до кончиков веток светилось розово-фиолетовым. Одни спрыгивали с него, ползли, вернее, переливались капельками вытекшей из огромного градусника ртути, а на их месте уже появлялись новые. А что, если... Родольфус обернулся, встретился взглядом с Сесси. И она поняла, почувствовала сразу же, без слов.  
– Сектумсемпра! – хором. Две огромных дыры в стволе, брызнувший ярдов на пять во все стороны сок, разлетевшиеся веером щепки... Снова, не сговариваясь: – Инсендио!  
Будто молния попала в склад воспламеняющего зелья. Грохот, вспышка до небес – Родольфус инстинктивно прикрыл Сесси от этой дряни – и тишина, полная и моментальная. Обернувшись, успел увидеть, как последние твари на глазах ссыхались, как забытое на солнце яблоко, все больше и больше, пока не исчезли полностью.  
  
Мать его, а ведь они справились с очередным хищником! Да еще каким!  
Машинально – как в незапамятные времена привык делать после удачных вылазок – поднял ладонь, и Сесси (кажется, тоже не раздумывая) по ней стукнула.  
«Верхнее пять».  
Победа.  
– А мы – неплохая команда, а? – улыбнулась. Он стер с ее щеки следы сока – осталась розовая полоса. У него самого тоже горели все места, на которые попала липкая дрянь. Теперь бы вымыться, да поскорее, а то кожу скоро можно будет снимать клочьями.  
– Команда из нас отличная.  
  
Несмотря на то, что кожа горела, руки и ноги ныли от усталости, а от перерасхода магии подташнивало, Родольфусу давно не было так хорошо. Интересно, по чему он больше соскучился: по хорошей драке, по такой яркой и однозначной победе или по человеку рядом, которому можно доверять безгранично?  
  
– Давно у меня не было такого... партнера. Сначала боялся, что ты под какое-нибудь заклинание попадешь – со мной ведь поначалу трудно, знаю. Или кто-то из твоих напарников в аврорате тоже был левшой?  
Помотала головой:  
– Я до тебя вообще таких не встречала. В первые пару минут и правда было трудно, а потом ничего, подстроилась. Я ж тебя знаю не первый день... – усмехнулась: – Как ты двигаешься, колдуешь и даже трахаешься. Так что ничего странного.  
Ничего, значит? «Было трудно в первые пару минут?» А вот Белла на него пару месяцев орала, никак не могла привыкнуть, что у него «все не как у людей». Басти построился быстрее: все-таки выросли вместе. Эван до конца войны, случалось, забывал, чем Родольфус отличается от большинства магов.  
– Этому тоже в аврорате учат?  
Взглянула рассеянно:  
– Учат, конечно. Но у меня и правда получалось быстрее, чем у других. Видимо, так тоже проявляются способности «ключа».  
  
Черт с ним, лучше спросить, раз уж на языке вертится. Не привык оставлять возникшие вопросы без ответов, а этот давно не давал покоя:  
– И такой способный аврор бросает работу без объяснений? Перебирается в самый тухлый из отделов министерства, и четыре года сидит там, зарастает пылью? Ты хоть намекнуть можешь, почему?!  
Сесси поморщилась, но ответила:  
– Скажем так... примерно по той же причине, что и известные тебе Лонгботтомы.  
  
А вот такого он точно не ожидал. Думал, что услышит одну из стандартных девичьих историй: несчастная любовь, тайны, интриги соперниц. В общем, всякую чушь, над которой рыдают домохозяйки, глядя в колдовизоры.  
  
– Значит, в том мире, куда тебя вытащило в прошлый раз?..  
Кивнула едва заметно и продолжила:  
– Как ты думаешь, что умеют делать «ключи»? Чем отличаются от обычных магов?  
– Они способны открывать Ворота в другие миры? – ответил наобум, но Сесси снова кивнула.  
– Не только. Для них в принципе не существует запертых дверей, они могут открыть любые. – «Так вот что Сесси имела в виду, сказав, что дверь в квартиру заперта для всех, кроме нее!» – Лю-бы-е, понимаешь? В чужом доме, полном драгоценностей. В банке, музее, оружейном складе. Интересная способность, правда?  
Охренительная. Чем-то похожая на необходимость таскать за собой бриллиант в сотню-другую карат. Толку от такого груза немного, зато надо всегда или держать палочку наготове, или чтобы рядом крутилась пара быстрых и неглупых телохранителей. Охраны у Сесси не было... Но палочка-то была!  
– В том мире не действовали заклинания, вообще, – ответила она.  
– Разве в аврорате не учат защищаться без палочки?  
– Против магловского оружия это не помогает.  
  
Дальнейшее нетрудно было представить, но он все же уточнил:  
– От тебя потребовали «небольшой услуги», ты отказалась, и они применили... «методы убеждения».  
Усмехнулась:  
– Ну, тебе ли не знать, как это бывает?  
– И долго ты продержалась?  
– Слишком, – отрезала. Дернула плечом, всем видом показывая, насколько ей неприятен разговор. А заодно, как и раньше, сменила тему: – Мерлин, как бы еще смыть всю эту розовую дрянь? Интересно, в этом месте бывают дожди? – подняла голову и простонала: – О-о, нет!  
Родольфус тоже взглянул наверх и вздрогнул: над их головами из серого тумана формировалась настоящая грозовая туча. Черная, тяжелая, она висела так низко, что казалось, подними руку – и можно будет ухватить одну из пробегавших по ней маленьких алых молний.  
– Надеюсь, это будет милый и теплый дождик! – успела сказать Сесси до того, как упали первые капли – холодные, как вода в Черном озере среди зимы.  
И тут же на них обрушился ледяной водопад. А главное, от него и спрятаться было некуда. Только, как и раньше, бежать вперед, то ругаясь, то вскрикивая, то смывая с себя и друг друга сок чертовых деревяшек и надеясь, что ливень прекратится раньше, чем они окончательно замерзнут.  
  
Минут десять спустя, когда это все же случилось, у них, казалось, заледенели даже внутренности. Дрожавшая Сесси прижалась к нему:  
– Е-с-с-сли м-мы... с-с-сейчас... н-н-не н-найдем, где с-с-согреться, я п-п-проссто о-к-колею!  
Родольфус тоже был бы не против найти что-то вроде вчерашнего домика. Кивнул на ближайшую к ним боковую тропинку.  
  
Ведь, согласно логике Межмирья, если им надо что-то найти, то оно оказывается именно там, куда они сворачивают.  
Если не надо...  
Оно находит их само.


	10. Что происходит в Межмирье

_Золото из ртути возникает на десятый день, любовь из неприязни - на пятнадцатый…  
Наступает критический момент.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

  
  
В этот раз дом был каменный, но комната все равно одна. В одном углу стол, в другом – кровать. На дальней стене – вторая дверь, наверняка в ванную.  
– Я первая! – Сессси захлопнула ее за собой. Шорох одежды, плеск воды.  
  
Оставшись один, Родольфус вызвал патронус – на всякий случай. Походил с минуту по комнате, потом вдруг стало тревожно: мало ли чего еще она вытворит, оставшись в одиночестве? И вообще, лучше друг друга из виду не выпускать.  
  
Просунул голову в дверь: Сесси лежала в ванне, довольно большой, розовой, похожей на раковину гигинтского моллюска. «Не любишь розовый, да?» – мысленно усмехнулся.  
Голову опустила на широкий бортик, глаза прикрыла. Белая пена скрывала ее до самого подбородка.  
Разделся, стараясь не шуметь, потрогал воду: слишком горячая, но ничего, после такого дождя в самый раз. Сел на бортик – Сесси и не пошевелилась. Заметила его только тогда, когда съехал в воду, задницей по скользкой эмали:  
– Подвинешься?  
– Нормальные люди сперва спрашивают, потом лезут! – буркнула.  
Родольфус примирительно улыбнулся:  
– Я замерз.  
– Согревающие заклинания на что?  
– Да ладно тебе, – ругаться не хотелось. Горячая вода расслабляла, успокаивала. Присутствие рядом женщины – как он уже знал, страстной, желающей его, отзывчивой – тоже будило мысли, далекие от выяснения отношений.  
Родольфус дотянулся, провел пальцами по ее плечу... показалось, или он действительно нащупал шрам, грубый и широкий? Спустился ниже, к ключице – странно-неровной, будто кость была сломана, а потом срослась сама по себе, без магии, и, кажется, даже неправильно?  
  
Глянул вопросительно – Сесси отвела глаза.  
– От любопытства кошка сдохла, – сказала тихо и как-то обреченно, что ли...  
Сдвинула облако пены, привстала – видимо, для того, чтобы сомнений у него не осталось, чтобы не принял увиденное за обман зрения, за подкинутую зеленоватой водой иллюзию.  
Чтобы четко рассмотрел на правой груди след огромного ожога: кожи почти нет, так, тонкий-тонкий слой, и синяя сетка сосудов под ним. Вторая грудь... от нее осталась едва ли половина, а чуть ниже хорошо просматривались ярко-розовые пятна, круглые, чуть меньше кната каждое. Такие бывают от затушеных о кожу сигарет.  
  
– Насмотрелся? – все так же, едва слышно. – Может, уйдешь, наконец? – она снова спряталась в пене.  
– Сейчас же, – усмехнулся. – Уйду, а потом лови тебя в водах Стикса. Мало ли о чем ты в одиночестве подумаешь, а как это место реагирует на дурацкие мысли, мы оба знаем.  
– А про мужа ты правильно угадал, – продолжила она, будто не расслышав. – Ему действительно было страшно на это смотреть. Или противно... Все-таки женское тело должно быть красивым.  
– Дурак он, твой бывший, и уши у него холодные! – провел по левой груди, чуть задев сосок, совершенно не пострадавший, идеально круглый и розовый. Сесси вздрогнула.  
– Больно?  
– Нет, конечно. Все зажило давно.  
– Значит, приятно, – решил. Продолжил ласкать, с удовольствием чувствуя, как «бусинка» затвердевает, перекатывается под пальцами. Сесси прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь, но тут же отодвинулась:  
– Ты извращенец?  
– А как же. В нашу компанию другие и не попадали. На входе справку из Мунго требовали, на выходе...  
– Из Азкабана?  
– Точно. Доказать? – хитро прищурился.  
  
Шлепнул изо всех сил по воде ладонью, брызги и пена укрыли Сесси с головой.  
– Придурок! – вытаращилась возмущенно. И тут же замолотила ногами, забрызгав уже его.  
Схватил за лодыжку, дернул – она и пискнуть не успела, ушла под воду до макушки. Вынырнула, отплевываясь и кашляя.  
– Поскользнулась, милая? – начал с притворным сочувствием, но не договорил: вцепилась в плечо, чуть заметное движение... хорошо хоть, в последний момент отвела в сторону колено, а то впечатался бы носом. А так только мыльной воды глотнул.  
«Ну, ладно!»  
Задержал дыхание, нырнул поглубже, провел кончиком языка от ее пупка вниз. Пальцы на плече разжались; лаская, прошлись по волосам. Вынырнул перед ее носом, с плеском, как кальмар из озера, забрызгав все вокруг:  
– Бу-у-у!  
  
Получилось: рассмеялась звонко, безудержно.  
– Сколько тебе лет, чучело?! Пять?  
– Двадцать пять. Хочешь, докажу?  
Подхватил ее на руки, вылез, мимоходом порадовавшись, что не поскользнулся на мокром кафеле, испортив эффект. Донес все еще хохочущую Сесси до кровати, уложил – притихла.  
– Ты... правда хочешь?  
– А что, не видно?  
– Такое трудно не заметить...  
И не забыться от ее ласк тоже трудно, но есть вещи и поважнее. Дотянулся до палочки:  
– Экспекто патронум! – серебристая вспышка под потолком. Не заметил, как исчез первый, а оставаться «без присмотра» не стоило.  
Сесси улыбнулась:  
– Ну и ну! В такой момент об этом думать! Спорим, ты в этой вашей Организации был кем-то вроде Хмури? «Неусыпная бдительность», да?  
– Точно. – Лег рядом, сдул застрявший в ее волосах клочок пены. – Вот окажемся дома, и вместе над этим посмеемся. А пока мы в этой дыре...  
– Одни в целом мире, во всех мирах?.. – коснулась губами уха.  
– Да, – в который раз удивился, насколько отзывчиво ее тело, как легко Сесси заводится даже от мимолетных приконовений и поцелуев. – Так что местные твари готовы сожрать именно нас, выбора-то у них нет...  
– И все-таки ты извращенец, – вздохнула, стоило, пробежавшись легкими поцелуями по шее, спуститься ниже, к груди. Ладно, главное – больше не прячется.  
– Про «параноика» забыла.  
– Ты дашь забыть, как же... А-ах-х!  
  
О чем им точно удалось забыть – это о времени. Но ведь его нет в Межмирье и не было никогда. Так было бы о чем помнить.  
  
***  
  
– Почему ты хочешь вернуться именно в свой мир? Ты ведь можешь попасть куда угодно, так почему бы не найти что-то получше? – спросил о том, о чем давно хотел, но как-то к слову не приходилось: то она на него обижалась, то он на нее злился. Сейчас, конечно, тоже могла обидеться, но Родольфус понадеялся, что сонная расслабленность, обычная после секса, хоть немного притупит остроту ее восприятия. И не ошибся:  
– А потому что без разницы, – лениво ответила Сесси.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты бы везде сидела в каком-то вонючем углу и пересчитывала грузовые метлы?  
– Это не зависит от места, неужели ты еще не понял? Потому я и считаю твой «побег» глупым. Дело не в мире – в тебе. В том, каким ты хочешь, чтобы он был.  
Все-таки он разозлился раньше, чем она обиделась:  
– Знаешь, там, куда я хотел попасть, жив мой брат! И что бы я ни делал, что бы ни думал, чего бы ни «хотел» – в моем мире его нет и не будет!  
– Но ведь это не твой брат, – мягко сказала Сесси. – Просто тебе было нужно, чтобы он им стал. А если бы захотел впустить в свою жизнь другого человека – думаешь, не получилось бы?  
«Нет», – хотел сказать, но вспомнил визит к Люциусу... И прощальное рукопожатие Фрэнка... И то, как обрадовался ему Драко... И промолчал. А она продолжала:  
– Или это место, Межмирье... Когда я была здесь в прошлый раз, оно было совсем другим.  
– И каким же?  
– Неважно, – помрачнела она. – Другим – и всё. Таким образом, если предположить, что все здесь создано силой твоего воображения... Может, ничего этого и нет, а ты просто сидишь дома, у камина, и куришь любимую сигару?  
Родольфус усмехнулся:  
– Судя по тому, что мое воображение выдает, я лежу в Мунго, в палате для буйных, вокруг бегают целители и срочно заказывают еще десяток галлонов успокоительного.  
Сесси тихо хмыкнула, и он продолжил:  
– «Таким образом», – не удержался, чтобы не передразнить, – я только что трахнул воображаемую женщину воображаемым членом...  
Она расхохоталась:  
– А другой пример привести не мог?  
– А надо? – поймал ее ладонь, положил себе на бедро. Сесси руку не убрала, и Родольфус сдвинул ее выше: – Ну как? Реален я или не очень?  
– Более чем, – усмехнулась перед тем, как его поцеловать. А потом ее пальцы продолжили движение без его подсказок, и рассуждения о смысле бытия пришлось отложить.  
  
  
***  
  
– Ты спрашивал, о том, что произошло в том мире, куда меня вытащило. И почему я ушла из аврората? – спросила Сесси во время следующей «передышки».  
Родольфус кивнул, внутренне насторожившись. Теперь он мог представить – в общих чертах, но ему бы хватило. «И нечего задавать вопросы, на которые не очень-то хочется знать ответ!» Но он задал, и сейчас она ответит – хочет он этого или...  
– Хочешь увидеть?  
«Нет».  
– Да.  
– Тогда дай руку, ладно? А то я не смогу...  
  
Ледяные пальцы сжали ладонь...  
А глаза у Сесси оказались темно-серые.  
Родольфус уже почти забыл, что чувствует легиллимент, когда ему не сопротивляются.  
Проникновение.  
И принятие... полное, абсолютное.  
И разрешение шагнуть за грань: попробуешь? Не струсишь? Выдержишь?  
Родольфус не знал – выдержит, нет? – но все-таки решился.  
  
***  
  
Не то чтобы он не представлял, как можно такое делать с человеком...  
Не то, чтобы ему не приходилось этого делать самому.  
Чего не укладывалось в голове – что после такого можно выжить и не сойти с ума.  
Что можно вот так: сидеть напротив и рассказывать.  
  
А она уже рассказывала, говорила и говорила, будто гнойник прорвался.  
Сперва ровно, спокойно, как урок отвечала. Потом голос стал срываться, все чаще и чаще.  
Тогда Сесси всхлипывала, нервно пила воду и снова возвращалась к своей истории.  
Вот рядом с его портсигаром появилась рваная бумажная пачка чего-то дешевого и крепкого, неужели такое все еще выпускают?  
Глубоко затягивалась, кашляла, но продолжала.  
И он тоже морщился от гадостного вкуса давно потухшей и вдруг оказавшейся разжеванной сигары. И слушал, не перебивал, чувствуя, как проходит через него ее боль, и растворяется навсегда в окружавшей их древней магии.  
  
«Что происходит в Межмирье, остается в Межмирье»*.  
  
Гора окурков в пепельнице все росла, рука, сжатая тонкими побелевшими пальцами, давно онемела.  
Он слушал, долго-бесконечно, пока поток не иссяк.  
  
– И как тебе удалось вернуться? – Родольфус выждал – долго, не меньше минуты – прежде чем спросить. Ответ был кратким:  
– «Зелье возвращения». Мне удалось их убедить, что с его помощью путешествие между мирами возможно для всех.  
Дальнейшее он тоже мог представить, вспомнив, как отреагировал на это зелье двойник. А маглы?..  
– Они умерли почти сразу. Восемь человек, – Сесси уставилась на него в упор. Глаза красные, воспаленные – то ли от слез, то ли от дыма, в комнате давно можно было топор вешать без «Левиосы». – И я не раскаиваюсь. Но из аврората решила уйти. Таким людям там не место.  
  
«Кажется, мне встретился еще один _человек с принципами_!»  
– Что ужасного в людях с принципами?  
  
Черт, надо было сперва разорвать зрительный контакт, а не транслировать ей свою мысль! Впрочем, волноваться об этом поздно, но можно, в лучших традициях Сесси Адамс, сменить тему:  
  
– Не думал, что ты куришь.  
– Я тоже не думала. Но так легче, – Сесси оглядела стол и, впервые с начала их разговора, улыбнулась – слабо, мимолетно, но все же. – А ты знал, что пыточные заклинания, придуманные волшебниками, в массе своей только копировали действие магловских приспособлений?  
– Конечно.  
Да, он об этом давно знал.  
– И что-то мне подсказывает: ты хорошо разбираешься и в том, и в другом?  
– Да. Подобные вещи входят в сферу моих профессиональных интересов.  
«Давай, прячься за казеными словами, придурок!»  
– Я думала, ты занимаешься антиквариатом?  
– Это тоже, в какой-то мере, антиквариат. А я стараюсь, чтобы он им и оставался. Но... – «спрятаться» хотелось, очень хотелось, но лучше уж сразу ответить на все вопросы: – В свое время мне приходилось применять и то, и другое.  
– Но ведь теперь все иначе? – она больше не утверждала, требуя только кивнуть, согласиться, а действительно спрашивала. И надеялась на правильный ответ, и боялась другого. – Теперь ты защищаешь от этого людей?  
«Можно и так сказать».  
– То есть, – снова слабая улыбка, будто солнечный луч промелькнул и пропал в серости пасмурного дня, – я тоже вхожу в «сферу твоих профессиональных интересов»?  
– А как ты думаешь?  
– Глядя на твой «профессиональный интерес», ошибиться невозможно, – хмыкнула.  
  
Потянул к себе одеяло, под которое она уже успела залезть до самого носа.  
«Можно?»  
«Конечно... – улыбка уже не слабая-мимолетная, а яркая, счастливая и даже немного лукавая: – Извращенец...»  
«Зараза».  
  
Полное, абсолютное принятие.  
Взаимо-про-ни-кно-ве-ние.  
Шагнуть за грань – туда, где ты нужен, где тебя ждут, где тени от ресниц на щеках и движение навстречу: телом, разумом, душой.  
«То, что происходит в Межмирье...»  
  
Меняет тебя навсегда. Как бы ты не утверждал обратное.  
  
___  
*Перефраз известной магловской поговорки: «Что происходит в Вегасе — остается в Вегасе».  
  
***  
  


_\- Милый ты мой. Да что ж думать, когда все это рядом в натуральном виде ходит?  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

  
  
  
– Но ведь после твоего возвращения можно было убрать... все это? – он провел пальцами по ее спине, по кривым, пересекающимся шрамам.  
– Нельзя, – вздохнула. – Повреждения, нанесенные в каком-либо из миров, можно убрать только там. По крайней мере, магией.  
– А не магией?  
– Можно. Магловские целите... вернее, врачи, это умеют. Только нужны были деньги, много, очень много.  
«Так вот для чего...»  
– Ты надеялась вернуть мужа?  
Сесси вздохнула:  
– Была такая мысль. Совсем недавно. А теперь решила – ну его к черту! Все-таки то, что он тогда ушел... некоторые вещи прощать нельзя. Так что сейчас я просто хочу быть нормальной.  
  
И снова Родольфус задумался: сказать, нет? Чертова привычка взвешивать каждое слово! Хотел бы он уметь, как Сесси: ляпать все, что на ум придет, не заботях о чужих чувствах!  
– Ни черта не получится.  
– Что?!  
– Ты не нормальной хочешь стать, а прежней. Той Сесси Адамс, которая никогда не попадала в Межмирье, да? Поэтому и отгородилась от людей, спряталась – чтобы потом вернуться, возродившись, как Феникс? Только не из пепла, а из того дерьма, в которое тебя макнула жизнь? Думаешь, если шрамы убрать, то всё – можно будет сделать вид, что ничего и не было? Просто вычеркнуть все эти годы из жизни, надеясь, что впереди еще много?  
– А почему бы и нет? – с вызовом. – Я всегда получала то, к чему стремилась!  
– А этого не получишь. Потому что всё это, о чем ты мне сейчас рассказывала – оно было. И оно изменило тебя, нравится это тебе или нет. Причем не обязательно в худшую сторону. Ты ведь там не только сломалась в какой-то момент. Ты выжила, а в итоге – и победила. Но прежней уже не будешь – это все равно что змее влезть в сброшенную однажды шкуру.  
– Ты так думаешь? – насмешливо, неверяще.  
– Я это знаю.  
Родольфус откинулся на спину, прикрыл глаза. Почему-то стало почти безразлично, как Сесси отреагирует на его слова, пусть даже еще одной пощечиной. Или чем похуже.  
– А знаешь, – тихо сказала она, – тот магл то же самое говорил. Цели... в смысле, врач. К которому меня тогда из Мунго отправили. А я ему не поверила, решила: «Да что он понимает, магл какой-то, я и без него обойдусь!» И больше туда не ходила.  
  
Еще бы. Наверняка решила, что если хорошенько постараться, то и сама со всем справится. Чертов характер, чертово хаффлпаффское упорство!  
  
– Кстати, – усмехнулась она, – без тебя я тоже обойдусь! Мне никто не нужен!  
Родольфус даже удивился, насколько обидно вдруг стало.  
– Ты, как я понял, без кого угодно обойдешься, чудо-женщина, – проворчал. – Но пока я рядом, может, воспользуешься моментом?  
  
***  
  
– Предлагаю хоть по часу, но вздремнуть, – Родольфус укрыл Сесси – до самого носа, как ей нравилось. – Почему-то думаю, что завтра нас ждет много интересного. Как всегда, ты первая. Давай, засыпай скорей.  
– А куда нам спешить? – сонно пробормотала она, и мысленно согласился: некуда. В конце концов, не самое плохое место это Межмирье. Такая вот бесконечная Выручай-комната. В чем-то даже лучше: тут есть и еда, пусть пригодная больше для травоядных, но с голоду не умрешь. В чем-то хуже: все эти твари пакостные. Но, может быть, их тоже создало чье-то воображение? И если не питать тьму своими черными мыслями и злыми чувствами, то они рано или поздно исчезнут? И тогда они останутся тут вдвоем с Адамс... С Сесси...  
Которая сейчас обняла его, пристроила голову на груди.  
«Никто не нужен, говоришь?»  
Помнится, он тоже себя в таком убеждал, в последние два года. Ведь если ни к кому не привязываться, никого и не потеряешь? От тебя не уйдут именно тогда, когда нуждаешься в помощи; не придется стоять над свежей могилой... И чертов дезайр будет для тебя только скопищем темно-красных веток. Главное – не привязываться. Никогда. Ни к кому.  
  
Так какого же черта он сейчас прижимает к себе Сесси, не в силах отпустить даже на секунду? Потому что она – единственный, кроме него, живой человек здесь, в Межмирье? Или просто именно тот, который ему был нужен, без которого жизнь не то, чтобы смысла не имела, а была какой-то серой, ненастоящей?  
  
Родольфус даже привстал, обалдев от свалившегося на него откровения.  
– Твою мать, – сказал, не сдержавшись, вслух. – А ведь я нашел!  
– Что ты там нашел? – Сесси подскочила, вцепилась было в сползшее одеяло, пытаясь прикрыться. Но тут же выпустила его, улыбнулась счастливо.  
– Свой путь. И свое счастье.  
– Поздравляю, – пробормотала она, ныряя в юбку и натягивая блузку. – Спи, твоя очередь. И не волнуйся о том, что случилось, ладно? «Что происходит в Межмирье – остается там», правда?  
«Нет».  
– Маглы говорят: «Что происходит в Вегасе...»  
Сесси уселась рядом и, кажется, уже забыла о том, что была его очередь спать:  
– Интересно, а что это за город? Ты там не был, случайно?  
– Был, – усмехнулся Родольфус. – Пару раз.  
– Развлекался?  
– Работал.  
  
Он действительно там работал. Какой только дряни маглы не тащат в казино в качестве талисманов! Очень уж греет их сердца возможность привлечь внимание Фортуны. А самое интересное, что среди этого хлама действительно встречаются невероятной силы артефакты, в том числе и темные. К примеру, в прошлом декабре, когда от медальона на шее некой мисс Грант, студентки, половина посетителей «Риверы» вдруг превратилась в ледяные скульптуры, он обезвреживал именно такой.  
  
– Очень, очень забавный город. Похож на яркую игрушку для взрослых. Я... – и запнулся, понимая, что то, что он сейчас скажет, уже не будет глупой болтовней, обреченной затеряться в Межмирье. Это будет _решение_. _Обещание_, вполне сравнимое с тем, которое он два года назад дал Рабастану из того мира: что его настоящий брат обязательно к нему вернется. – Я обязательно тебе его покажу!  
– Хочешь сказать, что завтра создашь тут целый город? – хмыкнула Сесси, но Родольфус уже не ответил – он засыпал.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся довольным и необычайно отдохнувшим. А еще показалось – в комнате светлее стало, что, конечно же, невозможно: не бывает в Межмирье дней и ночей. Только дурацкий серый туман вокруг, и пронизавшая все изначальная магия.  
Хотя нет – вот он, источник света, крутится яркой капелькой у ног Сесси. Полосатая мордочка, короткие лапы, толстый, сужающийся к кончику хвост...  
  
– И ты еще критиковала мой патронус! А у самой! Настоящий боевой барсук, да?  
– Да ладно тебе, – рассмеялась Сесси. – Главное – получилось. Четыре года не получалось – и вот!  
  
Четыре года... А у него сколько времени не было патронуса? Если считать с момента выхода из Азкабана – то два с половиной года. А если с попадания туда, так и вовсе шестнадцать. А потом защитник вернулся, но уже другим.  
– А у тебя всегда был такой?  
– Конечно, с первого урока, еще в учебке аврорской. А с чего ему меняться?  
Действительно, с чего бы? У нее-то, которая «без кого угодно обойдется»!  
  
Родольфус поднялся, натянул разбросанные по всей комнате вещи. Сесси тоже оделась.  
– Идем дальше? – он распахнул дверь и застыл, вместо знакомого серого тумана вдруг увидев настоящее, синеющее сквозь пушистые облака небо. И почти касавшиеся его деревья.  
Лес?  
Настоящий?  
Да быть не может!  
Родольфус шагнул в траву, короткую, идеально ровную. Нет, все же не лес – парк. Вон, даже табличка, призывающая гуляющих убирать за своими собаками, имеется. Раздвинул ветви кустарника, скрывающего вход в Межмирье, прошелся взад-вперед. Оглянулся: Сесси стояла в дверном проеме, бледная, с подозрительно блестящими глазами. В руке у нее был открытый пузырек с зельем.  
– Нет, подожди! – заорал, глядя, как узкое горлышко коснулось ее губ.  
Дверь захлопнулась, сомкнулись ветки кустарника. Родольфус вломился в них – только бы успеть, открыть снова чертову дверь! – и выпал с другой стороны живой изгороди, прямо под ноги какой-то старой магле с толстым мопсом на поводке. Дверь исчезла. Пропала, будто и не было.  
  
– С вами все в порядке, сэр? – склонилась к нему магла.  
«Со мной все охренительно!»  
– Благодарю вас, мэм, – сухо ответил. Впрочем, она не отвязалась до тех пор, пока не убедилась, что он сумел подняться и дойти до ближайшей скамейки.  
Сунул руку в карман – пальцы наткнулись на какие-то обрывки. Вытащил: мелкие кусочки пергамента, на некоторых видны написанные его рукой буквы и цифры. И не восстановить – магла все еще топталась рядом. К тому же, если верить Сесси, повреждения, нанесенные в Межмирье, можно исправить только там. Впрочем, и так понятно, что это было – чек, выписанный им для нее. На сто тысяч галеонов. То, что от него осталось.  
– И воды надо пить побольше, и гулять стараться в тени, – бормотала магла, уже уходя. – А то лето такое жаркое, что и сам не заметишь, как на том свете окажешься.  
«Точно... не заметишь». Вот он и оказался черт знает где. Или там, где хотел?  
  
Родольфус провел пальцами по сиденью, наткнувшись на странную неровность. Опустил взгляд, уже догадываясь, нет, зная, что увидит. И не ошибся: под несколькими слоями краски все-таки явственно выделялась выжженая давным-давно эмблема аврората*.  
  
  


_– Другую полюбил. Когда же вы успели?  
– Разве дело во времени? Иногда двух минут хватит, одного взгляда... И всё перевернётся в душе! ...  
... – Все это бред, воспаленный бред. Вы получите то, что желали, согласно намеченным контурам.  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

  
  
  
___  
*"Здесь и Там", гл. 9


	11. Там и Здесь

**Там:**

_А вообще, граф, я вам очень благодарен. Обещали явить мне мою мечту и явили…  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

– А может, его в Отдел Тайн сдать? Для опытов? – его двойник, Родольфус из этого мира, усмехнулся. – Пусть разберутся, какого черта он шляется по мирам, будто по Косому переулку? – перехватил укоризненный взгляд Алисы и рявкнул: – И не собираюсь я этому идиоту сочувствовать, ясно? Какой-то хрен с горы явился неизвестно откуда, целуется с моей женой, чешет за ухом мою собаку...  
– Мы не целовались!  
– Она тебе не жена! – перебили они его, но тот и внимания не обратил:  
– Это детали!

***

Из парка, в который его выбросило, Родольфус аппарировал. Само собой, не в дом Алисы, а к порогу. Cразу стучать не стал, зачем-то заглянул в окно гостиной – пусто. Повернул за угол, куда выходили окна «детской» – комнаты, в которой он когда-то прожил два месяца. Там Алиса и обнаружилась. Сидела за столом, что-то писала. Рядом, на полу, строил башню из кубиков ребенок. Возраст Родольфус определять не умел, но вряд ли пухлощекому светловолосому мальчишке было больше года.  
«Вот, значит, как. А они с _этим_ времени не теряли!»

Подумал и сам удивился, насколько это его не задело. В глубине души даже обрадовался – понять бы еще, за нее или за себя? Что бы он делал, если бы Алиса рассталась с двойником, если бы ждала его? Ладно, к черту риторические вопросы.  
Только собрался подойти к двери – в гостиной сработал камин. Из-под стола выскочил не замеченный им ранее щенок, затяфкал заливисто, понесся туда, путаясь в лапах. Рыжий, ушастый – золотистый ретривер. Родольфус мог бы поспорить, что знает, как его зовут.

– Ралфи! – надо же, угадал! – Кто там пришел? Неужели Августа?  
– Ба! – встрепенулся мальчишка. Уцепился за спинку стула, встал и, нетвердо перебирая пухлыми ножками, потопал к двери. Алиса тоже поднялась, пошла за ним.

Пришлось, на всякий случай прикрывшись дезиллюминационным, перейти к окну гостиной.

– ... Ни в коем случае! – услышал голос Алисы. – Щенков не кормят ливеркой! Он не голодный, честно! Не говоря уж о том, что ни у кого, кроме хозяина, он ничего брать не должен.

Ответная речь была куда более длинной и прочувствованной, а сводилась к тому, что молодое поколение не понимает ничего в любви, ливерке, воспитании детей и собак. Алиса слушала и кивала, успевая то утащить из-под носа у Ралфи неизвестно как оказавшийся там круг колбасы, то поймать сунувшегося в камин мальчишку, то превратить в бабочку конфету, которую тот откопал в бабушкиной сумке. Сумку эту она в конце концов подвесила под потолком, рядом с лампой, и теперь настырный ребенок толкал через всю комнату стул.  
– Шустрый какой! – восхитилась Августа. – _Мой_ Фрэнки и то поспокойней был! – мальчишка повернул голову, и Августа махнула рукой: – Я не тебе, не тебе, маленький.

Фрэнки, значит. Интересно, как двойник согласился на это имя? А главное, почему Алиса так назвала сына? Это ведь каждый раз... _вспоминать_?

– В жизни бы не подумала, что у таких родителей... – продолжила меж тем Августа. – А может, он вообще не от Невилла?  
Алиса закашлялась, сумка с грохотом свалилась на пол, к огромному счастью Фрэнки и Ралфи.  
– Вы ж только при Невилле такого не ляпните!  
– Знаю, не дура, – отмахнулась та. – Ладно, побегу. Но вообще на твоем месте я бы... – и лекция повторилась с небольшими изменениями.

Но Родольфус уже не слушал. Выходит, Фрэнки Алисе не сын, а внук? Даже смешно стало – до того она была не похожа на «бабушку»! Казалось, Льиса даже помолодела за два прошедших года. Семейное счастье?  
И снова ни ревности, ни зависти. Стоило преодолеть столько препятствий на пути сюда, чтобы понять, что ему нужна вовсе не она?

– Все, убежала! – Августа, наконец-то, дошла до камина. – А Невиллу скажи, что им не на концерты ходить надо! Завели ребенка – воспитывайте, иначе что вы за родители?!  
– Обязательно, вот только вернется...  
– Ни черта ты ему не скажешь, – Августа зачерпнула летучего пороха, занесла руку на огнем и вдруг обернулась: – Кстати, твой тоже, прежде чем собачку заводить, мог бы и жениться! Да что ж ты хохочешь, глупая?!  
– Ой, – Алиса согнулась от смеха пополам. – Так ведь он просить моей руки у вас должен будет! Вы же теперь моя единственная родственница.  
– И что? Твой «герой» боится меня, что ли? – проворчала Августа. Алиса только рукой махнула, и та добавила: – И правильно делает!  
Взметнулось зеленое пламя, и чертова ведьма, наконец, исчезла.  
Можно было входить.

***

– Поверить не могу, это и правда ты! – она улыбалась, держала его за руку, но в глазах – тревога, настороженность. – Там все было очень плохо?  
– Да нет же, нет!  
Рассказывал о том, как вернулся; о разговоре с Невиллом и его родителями, о жизни во Франции. Точнее, в постоянных разъездах. Где только ни был нужен специалист по темномагическиим артефактам. Говорил сбивчиво, сумбурно, но постепенно тревога Алисы сменялась радостью – за него.  
– Но почему ты здесь?  
«Потому что болван!»  
– Просто... В какой-то момент я захотел слишком многого. А теперь хочу вернуться. Льиса, ты когда-нибудь слышала про «ключи»?  
Сперва она покачала головой, но по мере его рассказа о людях, способных открывать проходы в другие миры, все больше задумывалась.  
– Кажется, я знаю человека, который может тебе помочь. Это Сесси...  
Родольфус вздрогнул. Конечно, это она! Умом он понимал, что в этом мире Сесси Адамс тоже должна была быть, и в то же время боялся, что ее здесь может... не оказаться.  
– Сесилия Адамс?  
Алиса нахмурилась, видимо, припоминая.  
– Так ее звали до замужества. А теперь...  
– Хоторн?  
И снова удивленный взгляд:  
– Нет. Снейп, Сесилия Снейп. Они с Северусом поженились два года назад, сразу после его возвращения. Я тогда не знала, откуда именно, а теперь, после твоего рассказа, кажется, представляю. Еще одно ответвление реальности?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, она не откажется помочь. Только вернутся они поздно: у нас тут событие века, «всего один концерт Кристины Уорбек и группы Ведьмы из Ада». Невилл с Ханной мне все уши прожужжали. Помнится, Снейпы тоже собирались.

Что ж, он и не торопился. Раз уж выпала возможность побыть вместе, как раньше, когда они каждый вечер проводили рядом, в этой комнате, у этого камина. Можно расспросить о ее жизни и рассказать о своей. О случайной встрече в кафе с ее двойником, с той Алисой. О принятом тогда решении уйти в другой мир. Сейчас-то Родольфус понимал, насколько глупым и необдуманным оно было, но ни секунды не жалел. Потому что счастье свое он, так или иначе, нашел. Осталось к нему вернуться.

Рассказал о том, кто именно помог ему найти «ключ». Об их с Фрэнком совместном расследовании. О Пибоди с его «коркодилом» и о Макфлинне, юном путешественнике во времени.  
Увлекся и пропустил момент, когда настроение Алисы изменилось. Когда она перестала удивленно ахать, кивать и задавать вопросы; только слушала: внимательно, напряженно. А заметив, захотел дать себе такого пинка, чтобы хватило пару раз обогнуть земной шар. Только уже поздно было:  
– Руди! – Алиса вцепилась в его руку. – Когда ты пойдешь обратно... Можно мне с тобой? Ненадолго, правда!  
– Льиса, не надо. Такие путешествия...  
– Я правда ненадолго, минут на пять, больше не нужно. Я ему даже на глаза попадаться не буду! Только посмотрю, издали, под «прячущим» заклинанием! Только увижу его – и сразу назад! Это ведь можно, правда?! Только у-ви-деть?!  
Родольфус покачал головой.  
– Ты не понимаешь! – она уже орала, Фрэнки испуганно притих в углу, рядом скулил Ралфи.  
– **Я** не понимаю? Ты правда так думаешь? – спросил шепотом. Алиса тоже примолкла, ткнулась лбом ему в плечо:  
– Извини.  
Обнял ее, как обнимал два года назад, когда они вместе пытались найти себя: он в новом мире, она – вдруг оставшись одна.  
Само собой, именно этот момент и выбрал его двойник, чтобы явиться.

***

– Могу выйти ненадолго, и вы спокойно друг друга поубиваете, – усмехнулась Алиса.  
– А это мысль! – хором. Одинаковыми голосами. С одной и той же интонацией.

А вот внешне они сильно отличались.  
Двойник, похоже, так и остался «Робертом Лендерсом»: гладко выбритым и коротко стриженным типом. Мантию он сбросил как только вошел в дом, оставшись в брюках и рубашке. Родольфус вспомнил, что свою тоже оставил в Межмирье: он ведь не собирался уходить, хотел только выглянуть за дверь, проверить, какие еще приключения ожидают их с Сесси в чертовой сказочной стране.

Алиса действительно вышла: подхватила с пола клевавшего носом Фрэнки, попросила:  
– Если Невилл появится, скажи ему, что он заснул, пусть завтра приходят.  
– Хорошо, – ответили. Двойник одарил его кислым взглядом, и Родольфус едва удержался, чтобы не скорчить ему рожу. Права была Сесси, когда говорила, что он так и остался мальчишкой.

Ралфи пристроился между ними, и Родольфус машинально поглаживал его по теплой спине. Однажды столкнулся пальцами с двойником, тот на секунду напрягся, а потом пробормотал:  
– Да черт с тобой, гладь. Ты ведь тоже всегда такого хотел?  
Алиса все не возвращалась, разговаривать им с двойником было не о чем… Или все же было?  
– Невилл назвал свою сову Робертом.  
– Забавно.  
А сам вцепился в подлокотник, прямо пальцы побелели. И жилка на виске так и задергалась.  
«Перед кем ты здесь равнодушие изображаешь, придурок? Я каждый твой жест знаю... как собственный!»

Он мог бы поспорить, что двойник скучает по мальчишке, что он тоже, как и Алиса, многое бы отдал за то, чтобы хоть одним глазком заглянуть в тот мир. Так же, как он сам всем сердцем желал увидеть кое-кого из этого. Попросить, что ли? Нет, не стоит – особенно теперь, после своей речи о том, что нельзя придти в другую вселенную, чтобы «только увидеть».

Пламя в кабине взвилось, вспыхнуло зеленым.  
Нет, этого быть не могло!  
– Братишка, – Басти шагнул в комнату, пачкая ковер. – И каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?  
Снова повернулся к камину, чтобы подать руку выходившей оттуда Белле.  
– Привет, путешественник, – она, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на мужа, расцеловала Родольфуса в обе щеки. – Жалко, Милорда взять не получилось: они с этим зверем, – кивнула на Ралфи, – друг друга не переносят.  
Родольфус понадеялся, что она не догадается, как мало его огорчила невозможность увидеться с Милордом. Главное, она и Басти здесь, а он-то и не ждал!

Белла мало изменилась за эти два года. Разве что фигура чуть расплылась, став при этом только еще соблазнительнее. На безымянном пальце сверкал, переливался легендарный фамильный перстень. Говорят, его можно подарить только той, с которой надеешься прожить всю жизнь. Ничто не разрушит такой брак: ни чужая недобрая воля, ни собственная глупость. Давным-давно Родольфус ей его предлагал, а она отказалась. «Руди, да ну их к Мордреду, артефакты древние! А если он и правда работает? Вот осточертеем друг другу, а деваться-то некуда!» – рассмеялась.  
А от Басти, значит, приняла.

Тот, кстати, за то время, что не виделись... Нет, не постарел, а повзрослел, что ли? В отличие от своего молодящегося братца, Басти изо всех сил старался казаться старше: отпустил бороду; начавшие седеть волосы, два года назад не доходившие и до плеч, теперь спускались ниже лопаток.

– Кстати, я теперь не младший из Лестрейнджей! – похвастался. И зачем-то полез в карман брюк.  
– Ты усыновил Милорда? – не удержался Родольфус.

Расхохотались все – и вернувшаяся в гостиную Алиса, и Басти с Беллой, и даже двойник фыркнул.  
– Дурак ты, – не обиделся брат. Вытащил, наконец, из кармана портмоне, а оттуда – маленькую колдографию. С картонного прямоугольника таращился черноглазый пупс помладше Фрэнки. – Вот: Реджина Беллатрикс Гортензия Лестрейндж!  
– Прекрасное имя, – выдавил Родольфус, проглотив почти сорвавшееся с языка «Да вы чокнулись оба!» – По-настоящему королевское.  
– Спасибо! – расцвела Белла. – А этот, – ткнула она кулаком в бок двойника, – как узнал, сказал, что мы чокнулись оба! На кого похожа, а?  
Родольфус подумал, что честное «на пончик с глазами» счастливые родители не оценят.  
– На тебя, – ответил.  
Сияющая Белла запечатлела на его щеке еще один поцелуй.  
– Ты чудо, Руди! А они все говорят – ничего общего, копия папы!  
– У меня чудесная племянница.  
– А я думал, это моя племянница! – буркнул двойник.  
– Ваша общая, уймитесь, – Басти обнял их обоих за плечи. – Два брата определенно лучше, чем один, а? – спросил.  
Возражать ему никто не стал.

***

Снейпы появились около полуночи, сразу после того, как из камина исчезла физиономия Невилла. Тот, похоже, не особо расстроился от предложения забрать сына утром.

Странно было их видеть: и Снейпа, в его мире уже два года как покойного. И Сесси... нет, «миссис Сесилию Снейп»... А-а, к черту – все-таки Сесси, в джинсах и куртке из драконьей кожи, с непривычно короткими волосами. Помешались они тут все на дурацких стрижках.  
Родольфус с усилием отвел глаза: не хотелось ни объяснять ей, почему он так пялится, ни выносить впридачу ко всему ревнивые взгляды Снейпа. Уйти отсюда поскорее – и пусть живут спокойно. Все они.

– Надо аппарировать в парк? – уточнил.  
Не-его-Сесси взглянула удивленно:  
– Зачем?  
Оказалось, что для настоящего «ключа» Воротами может стать хоть лаз для кошки. На вопрос, зачем в его мире они отправились в пещеру возле Хогсмида, она только плечами пожала:  
– Ну, может ваша Адамс решила, что вы хотите прогуляться?  
Подошла к двери в коридор:  
– Смотрим и восхищаемся! Показа на бис не будет!

Толкнула дверь, и все ахнули: вместо вешалки и подставки для туфель там оказалась довольно большая комната. Родольфус сразу ее узнал: именно там они с Сесси провели последнюю ночь. Вон, и его мантия на спинке кровати.  
– Прощайтесь быстренько, я не могу ее вечно удерживать.  
Двойник подошел первым, пожал руку. Тихо попросил:  
– Если увидишь Невилла, передай, что я его... помню.  
Родольфус кивнул. И тут его будто черт за язык дернул:  
– А Гермионе Грейнджер что передать?  
Этот если и смутился, то ненадолго:  
– То же самое.  
Белла повисла на шее, всхлипнула в ухо:  
– Будет совсем плохо – возвращайся. Но лучше не надо!  
– Счастливо тебе, братишка-второй! – обнял его Басти.  
Алиса коснулась губами щеки:  
– Удачи.  
– И тебе тоже... В смысле, вам всем.  
Последний раз потрепал за холку крутившегося под ногами Ралфи и шагнул за порог. Дверь за ним захлопнулась.

**Здесь:**

_Ежели ты человек - люби человека.  
А не придумывай мечту какую-то, понимаешь ли, бесплотную, прости господи!  
Кф. «Формула любви»_

Родольфус осмотрелся, набросил на плечи висевшую на спинке кровати мантию, которую забыл надеть утром. Было страшновато выходить в Межмирье одному, но именно поэтому не стоило тянуть.

Толкнул дверь, через которую только что вошел. Само собой, не ожидая увидеть за ней гостиную Алисы. И правда – там оказались серые каменные стены, земляной пол... Так, а это что? Полусгнившая куча веток в углу, на полу – рассыпанные деревянные бусины, точно такие, как в порвавшемся браслете Сесси.  
Это ведь пещера, в которой началось их путешествие! Что же получается: он вернулся?! Сразу, без дурацких блужданий по серым коридорам и лесу с чудовищами? Но это невозможно! Или возможно: если точно знаешь, куда и, главное, зачем ты хочешь попасть?  
Вышел наружу и удивился: здесь, в лесу, было утро, а не полночь, как там, откуда он вернулся. Блестела роса на траве, пели, свистели, трещали на разные голоса птицы, и солнечные лучи едва пробивались сквозь плотную листву. Неужели он пробыл в Межмирье дольше, чем казалось?

На окраине Хогсмида он был минут через двадцать. Оттуда и аппарировал, моментально оказавшись у входа в «Дырявый котел». Подумал, не зайти ли в номер, который снимал там – вроде бы, еще сегодня-завтра он должен был числиться за ним, но очень уж не терпелось увидеться.  
В этот раз сам не заметил, как преодолел все лабиринты Лютного.  
Вонючая лестница, третий этаж. Дверь открылась «Аллохоморой», даже не пришлось вспоминать более сложные заклинания. «Ничему ее жизнь не учит!», – ворчал, переступая порог. Разве можно так безразлично относиться к собственной безопасности?

В квартире было пусто, причем казалось, что там не жили уже давно. Месяц, а то и больше. Но это ведь невозможно: он был там три дня назад! Был вместе с Сесси, в пусть и грязной, неуютной, но вполне себе жилой комнате! Посмотрел на темный четырехугольник на полу в том месте, где тогда стояла кровать – внимательно, будто надеясь, что танцующие в солнечном луче пылинки вот-вот подскажут ответ.

«Может, ничего этого и нет, а ты просто сидишь дома, у камина, и куришь любимую сигару?» – вспомнилось вдруг. Так она сказала ему там, в Межмирье... если оно было, конечно. Не мог же он все это сам придумать: три этих сумасшедших дня между мирами, встреча с Алисой и остальными, Ралфи. Или мог, учитывая, как он об этом мечтал, как не хватало ему их всех! Та-ак... А как же двойник? Вот уж кого он совершенно не желал видеть! А живой Снейп? А Сесси?..  
Сесси...  
«Нет, – усмехнулся. – Тебя я точно придумать не мог. Такое чудо может быть только настоящим! Все было реальным, всё! Просто немного... запуталось. Но я разберусь, не сомневайся!»

Разбираться решил в министерстве: там, где она работала. Мелькнула было мысль снова обратиться к Фрэнку, но Родольфус ее быстро прогнал, то ли поняв, то ли почувствовав, что эту загадку ему надо решить самому. Это его, только его дело.

***

Аппарировал в переулок магловского Лондона – тот, в котором приткнулась красная телефонная будка – такая же, какой он ее запомнил: ободранная, с выбитыми стеклами. А вот аппарат оказался новый, с блестящими кнопками и аккуратной серебристой трубкой.

Привычно набрал «шесть – два – четыре – четыре – два»  
– Добро пожаловать в министерство магии. Будьте добры, назовите ваше имя и цель визита.  
На секунду задумался: ответить, как полагается или то, что больше всего хотелось? Выбрал первое:  
– Родольфус Лестрейндж, консультант по защите от Темной Магии. – «Собираюсь признаться в любви одному из сотрудников министерства». – Мне назначено собеседование в Отделе магического транспорта.  
– Спасибо, – ответил магический секретарь. – Посетитель, возьмите гостевой значок и прикрепите его к своей мантии.  
Вытащил из желобка для возврата монет серебряный прямоугольничек. «Родольфус Лестрейндж, собеседование в Отделе магического транспорта».

Лифт начал опускаться под землю.  
– Министерство магии желает вам приятного дня, – услышал Родольфус, когда кабина снова замерла.  
Он и сам себе этого желал.

***

Зеркальная стенка кабины отражала помятого и небритого мужика в грязной мантии. Вошедшая на седьмом ведьма в форме «Холистедских гарпий» покосилась неодобрительно, отвернулась.

Вышел на следующем, отыскал среди множества дверей транспортного отдела ту, на которой было написано «Учет и регистрация грузовых мётел». Помедлив, постучал.  
– Войдите, – раздраженный мужской голос.

Кабинет, в котором занимаются таким нудным и скучным делом, как регистрация метел, оказался маленьким, пыльным и даже без искусственного окна. Стула для посетителей там тоже не предполагалось. И в этой дыре Сесси провела четыре года? А кстати, где она сейчас?  
– Адамс? – пробурчал почти спрятавшийся за стопками бумаг чиновник. – Так она давно уволилась! А мне теперь все это разгребай, скорей бы студента какого прислали, так разве сюда кто пойдет? Вон, в Отдел Тайн от соискателей не пробиться, а к нам за месяц после ТРИТОНов хоть бы один заявился!

Он еще что-то бурчал, но Родольфус не слушал.  
«Давно уволилась»? Но как? И когда успел пройти месяц после ТРИТОНов? Насколько он помнил, три дня назад, или когда они с Сесси отправились в путешествие, в Хогвартсе еще шли занятия. Отправился он туда в начале июня, а сейчас... Неужели Белла – вернее, дезайр – была права, и время в Межмирье идет совершенно по другому? Ему показалось, что только зашел и вышел, а на самом деле?..  
– Простите, но какое сегодня число?  
Чиновник взглянул удивленно и неприязненно:  
– Восьмое августа с утра было! – и себе под нос, но так, чтобы Родольфус точно услышал: – Закусывать надо.

Значит, ему ничего не привиделось. Просто прошло два месяца. Как и _тогда_, надо же. И у Сесси было время сменить и квартиру, и работу. Но где ее сейчас искать? В аврорате?

– Вы не знаете, где сейчас работает мисс Адамс?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Понятия не имею. Впрочем, можете посмотреть по каталогу, – встрепенулся вдруг. – В Атриуме, там же, где палочки у посетителей проверяют, лежит.

В длинном списке работников министерства Сесилия Адамс нашлась на первой странице. «Отдел регулирования и надзора за магическими существами, Подразделение животных, Консультационный центр по содержанию и связанными с ним проблемами».  
Значит, она теперь тоже «консультант». Почти коллега.

Родольфу уже двинулся к лифтам, но передумал, свернул к каминам. Стоило зайти еще в одно место: очень уж хотелось кое в чем утереть нос двойнику.

***

В Гринготтсе его встретили услужливые гоблины, подобострастные взгляды и дежурная чашка кофе.

– Мистер Лестрейндж предпочитает подождать наверху или лично спустится в хранилище?  
Конечно, он спустится. Некоторые вещи никому не стоит поручать.

Летящая метеором тележка. Никогда ему эти поездки не нравились, но после их с Алисой полета на метле уже не казались особо страшными. Тяжелая дверь хранилища. Только охраняет ее вместо дракона огромный глиняный голем – привет от Грейнджер, защитницы всяких тварей.

На полках со всяким барахлом – золотым и не очень – с трудом отыскал маленькую бархатную коробочку, сунул в карман.

***

С Фрэнком Лонгботтомом он столкнулся в министерском лифте.

– Мне второй, – тот взглянул вопросительно.  
– Четвертый, – ответил Родольфус, и тот нажал две кнопки.

– Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – начал Фрэнк, когда кабина тяжело, со скрипом, тронулась. – Значит, ты все-таки не нашел нужного человека?  
Врать не хотелось, но ведь Сесси так старалась не афишировать свои способности? И Родольфус выбрал из двух зол меньшее:  
– Нет. Не нашел.  
Фрэнк едва заметно нахмурился. Наверняка уловил ложь, у него это хорошо получалось.  
– Я не могу ничего рассказать, извини.  
– Не так и сложно понять, когда люди врут. Гораздо интереснее, почему они это делают. Чаще всего – когда стараются защитить то, что им дорого.  
– Будем считать, что это тот самый случай.

«Этаж пятый. Департамент международного магического сотрудничества, в том числе отдел международных торговых стандартов, управление международного магического законодательства, а также Международная Конфедерация Чародеев, британское отделение», – раздался голос магического секретаря.

Двери лифта открылись, в кабину влетело несколько записок. Вошел незнакомый маг в униформе Отдела Тайн, поздоровался с Фрэнком, нажал кнопку «один».

– Тебе на следующем, – заметил Фрэнк. Надо было что-то ответить, может быть, даже предложить еще раз встретиться, поговорить, но мешала неуверенность в том, что тот согласится. Или согласится из вежливости, что еще хуже. Права была Сесси: трудно впускать кого-то в свою жизнь. – Может, продолжим нашу беседу в более спокойной обстановке? В эту пятницу, часов в шесть вечера – я как раз успею домой заскочить. В «Дырявом котле», идет?  
– Идет, – Родольфус даже не пытался скрыть, насколько его это обрадовало. – Пятница, «Дырявый котел», шесть вечера.

«Этаж четвёртый. Отдел регулирования и надзора за магическими существами, подразделения животных, созданий и духов, кабинет контактов с гоблинами, а также консультационный центр магической санобработки».

– Удачи тебе, – похлопал его по плечу Фрэнк. – Увидимся.  
Родольфус кивнул и вышел, едва двери приоткрылись настолько, чтобы можно было пролезть.

***

Приемная в Отделе регулирования и надзора за магическими существами была разделена на такие же отсеки-кубики, как приемная аврората.  
Сесси обнаружилась в четвертом из них: беседовала с пожилой дамой. Из-за ширмы ему была видна спина Сесси и раскрасневшаяся физиономия ее собеседницы, круглая, пористая, как морская губка.  
– Этот ужасный закон... – задыхаясь, говорила дама. – Надеюсь, его отменят, и скоро! И тогда я смогу... Я ведь смогу вернуть себе Арчи?  
– Конечно, миссис Мактэвиш, – судя по интонации, Сесси улыбнулась. – Если вдруг министерство отменит закон о запрете на разведение и содержание драконов частными лицами, вам вернут вашего питомца.  
– А он меня не забудет? – всхлипнула миссис Мактэвиш.  
– Вы сможете его навещать в заповеднике.  
– Мерлин, это так далеко – в Румынии! – промокнула маленькие глазки платком: – Я не переживу! Это ведь как с ребенком расстаться! У вас есть дети, мисс, – прищурилась, вгляделась в бейджик: – мисс Адамс?  
Сесси покачала головой, и взгляд старушенции стал презрительным: «Что бы ты понимала, милочка!»  
– А этот Чарли Уизли, он хоть немного разбирается?..  
– Он прекрасный специалист.  
– Но вы точно будете присутствовать при этом... ужасном, – она всхлипнула, и Сесси подвинула к ней стакан с водой. – вы обещали!  
– Я обязательно приду.  
– Мужчинам ни в чем нельзя доверять! – наставительно произнесла миссис Мактэвиш, вцепившись крючковатыми пальцами в рукав Сесси. Подняла голову и заметила Родольфуса. – Вот, взять хотя бы его! Думаете, такому, – брезгливо оглядела дорожную мантию, наверняка не обошла вниманием и щетину на щеках, – можно доверить дракона?!  
Сесси обернулась. Сперва замерла, будто не веря. А потом (видимо, машинально) ответила на вопрос:  
– Да. Конечно, можно. Все, что угодно.  
– Мисс Адамс, вас срочно хочет видеть министр магии, – ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. – Миссис Мактэвиш, прошу прощения.  
Та медленно поднялась и начала собираться. Родольфус готов был поклясться, что Сесси, так же как и он, хочет всунуть ей в руки мантию, кофту, полдюжины конвертов, которые она по одному брала со стола и прятала в сумочку, и вытолкать поскорее за дверь.

– Мы с мистером Уизли будем у вас завтра, в девять вечера, – напомнила она, когда старая карга, наконец-то, доползла до выхода. Обернулась к Родольфусу:  
– Но как? Как ты здесь оказался?  
– В том мире тоже есть Сесси Адамс. – «Вернее, Сесси Снейп, но это уже детали». – И она даже не потребовала за свои услуги сто тысяч.  
Она вспыхнула:  
– Я тоже не взяла твоих денег. И все-таки, почему ты вернулся?!  
– Забыл задать тебе один вопрос.  
– Такой важный, что стоило тащиться через две вселенных?  
– Ты не представляешь, насколько, – умолк, и Сесси всем видом изобразила внимание. – Как ты относишься к золотистым ретриверам?  
– Ты... Ты ненормальный!  
– Я знаю. Так ты ответишь?  
Она покачала головой, а потом вдруг улыбнулась:  
– Это которые рыжие, ушастые? Надо же, с детства такого хотела. Родители не разрешили, сказали, что от него шуму и грязи много. Джиму после свадьбы предложила. А он ответил, что собак терпеть не может и всю жизнь о коте мечтал, представляешь? Ох, и поругались мы тогда! А потом... в общем, так и не завела. А почему ты спрашиваешь?..  
– Значит, теперь заведем вместе, – Родольфус достал из кармана бархатную коробочку, открыл – по стенам побежали разноцветные отсветы. – Если ты не против, конечно. Только учти – это навсегда!  
– Я... я не знаю, – взглянула растерянно, он на миг даже испугался: а вдруг и правда откажет? Нет, быть не может, она ведь сама сказала...

– Дракона, как я понял, ты мне доверишь. А себя? Страшно?  
– Нет. Ни капельки, – Сесси улыбнулась, протянула руку, и Родольфус надел кольцо на тонкий палец.  


_конец_


End file.
